Sin poder dejar de Besarte
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: Li Shaoran era un hombre un tanto difícil de tratar. Tenia un rancho de caballos y criaba a dos niños él solo. Lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de una mujer metiendose en sus asuntos y poniéndole la vida patas para arriba. S&S TERMINADO
1. Capítulo Uno

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"**Sin poder dejar de Besarte"**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

_Li era un hombre un tanto difícil de tratar. Tenia un rancho de caballos y criaba a dos niños el solo. Lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de una mujer metiendose en sus asuntos y poniéndole la vida patas para arriba. No había una mujer en el mundo en la que él pudiera confiar, y menos en aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir como un adolescente. Pero ella era la propietaria de una parte de aquellas tierras y tenia intención de quedarse a vivir allí, le gustara o no al inquietante Xiao Lang Li._

**-Capítulo Uno-**

"_Peligroso"_, fue la palabra que le vino a Sakura Kinomoto en el mismo momento en que lo vio de pie al resguardo de la sombra del establo.

Oscuro, era el color de su ropa y oscuro era el fuego que desprendía su mirada. Desde ese momento supo, mientras miraba a través del polvoriento parabrisas de su Jeep Cherokee, que él también la estaba observando.

Amanecía, el sol saliente bañaba con sus rayos brillantes de color naranja, oro y escarlata los campos por donde atravesaba el río Columbia. Un solitarios jilguero cantaba su triste canción, el sonido flotando en el aire, cargado del olor a salvia.

Sakura no pudo apartar su mirada de aquel hombre. Se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan tonta. Pero, aunque atribuyo su conducta al cansancio, ya que había conducido desde Orégon hasta aquel pequeño rancho en Columbia, sin embargo no pudo pasar por alto el sentimiento de incomodidad. Ni tampoco la certeza de que aquel hombre no iba a recibirla con los brazos abiertos en aquel sitio, donde ella esperaba empezar una nueva vida.

Pero tenía todo el derecho a estar allí, tuvo que recordarse a sí misma. A diferencia de lo que le había pasado con su anterior jefe y novio, Jack Waylan, ya no tenia que demostrar sus cualidades a nadie. Una parte de aquel terreno era de ella y nada ni nadie podría quitárselo.

Salió del jeep y cerró la puerta de un golpe, mientras caminaba hacia el establo.

-Buenos días –saludó, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la sombra-. Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y soy la prima de Melanie.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo una palabra. Al poco tiempo escucho una voz tan oscura como una noche sin luna.

-Señorita Kinomoto –el hombre se materializó, saliendo de la oscuridad y poco a poco fue tomando forma-. Shaoran Li.

inclino la cabeza y se detuvo frente a ella. Ella se sorprendió cuando lo vio, con sus piernas separadas y sus fuertes brazos cruzados. Una camiseta sin mangas muy vieja cubría sus anchos hombros, cuya tela azul pálido resaltaba su pelo castaño oscuro brillante, ojos ámbar, rasgos perfectos y una suave barba de un par de días que lo hacia ver muy sexy.

"_Peligroso"_, Sakura pensó de nuevo, sintiéndose intimidada por aquel hombre tan guapo. Sintió un escalofrió. Jack era también muy guapo, recordó, y por haberse dejado llevar por eso había terminado sin casa y sin trabajo a la edad de veinticuatro años.

-Creía dejar bastante claro cuando usted llamó que no era el momento más adecuado para venir de 'visita' –Shaoran interrumpió sus pensamientos con un tono educado, un tanto exagerado.

-Es verdad, recuerdo que lo comentó –a pesar de que prefería lo directo a los rodeos en que se había visto envuelta a los seis meses pasados, aquel antagonismo le dolió-. Pero ya le explique que esto no e suna visita, y que no necesito su aprobación o permiso para venir. Según los abogados que se encargan de las propiedades de mi prima, Melanie tranquilamente podía dejarme la parte del rancho que ella recibió cuando se divorció de usted. Así que estoy en mi perfecto derecho de quedarme aquí –a pesar de la dureza de aquellas palabras, se dirigió a él en tono amable. Después de todo tendría que vivir con aquel hombre, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Ya veo… -dijo él. Aunque su expresión parecía no cambiar nunca, el dorado profundo de sus ojos se intensifico, antes de que su visión se posase sobre la punta cuadrada de una de sus botas vaqueras ya muy gastadas-. Legalmente, parece que tiene todo los derechos.

Por un momento, Sakura pensó que aquel asunto estaba resuelto, a juzgar por su tono de voz. Pero cuando el levanto la cabeza y ella vio la decisión en sus facciones y la emoción que reflejaba en sus ojos, supo que se había equivocado.

Tenia una mirada que parecía un rayo láser.

-El problema es que yo no quiero que se quede, señorita Kinomoto –le dijo él de forma definitiva-. Ya se lo dije. Esta es una comunidad muy conservadora y no tengo ama de llaves, y además tengo dos niños que viven conmigo. No puede venir aquí y decir porque sí que este lugar es suyo –el tono de su voz, bajo y ronco, reflejo su enojo y frustración con la situación, lo mismo que la forma impaciente con la que se pasaba la mano por el pelo, echándoselo para atrás y dejándolo más despeinado que antes.

-Siento mucho que no le agrade mi decisión de quedarme aquí, pero el problema es que este sitio me pertenece. Como mínimo –enmendó, una tercera parte de él. Y dudo mucho que sus vecinos lo vallan a condenar porque un familiar de sus hijos haya venido a vivir con ellos –cuando se entero de que Melanie había muerto en un accidente, dejándole inesperadamente su parte del rancho, Sakura se quede estupefacta. Era inexplicable que una mujer que casi no conocía le hubiera dejado aquella herencia tan maravillosa.

Necesitaba quedarse allí, y con el tiempo las heridas que le había causado Jack cicatrizarían. Había esperado tanto tiempo para tener una casa propia. Y ahora que lo había conseguido no iba a echarse atrás, dijera lo que dijera aquel Shaoran Li.

¿Y el resto de los empleados¿Ninguna de las mujeres puede hacerme de 'dama de compañía'?

-Al parecer el abogado de Melanie no le ha comentado que los campos están arrendados. Y por lo que se refiere al resto, no creo que sea de su incumbencia, pero Seth, mi capataz, esta viviendo con su hermana mientras se recupera de su pierna rota. Además –siguió diciendo, creo que se habrá podido dar cuenta que este rancho no es lo más apropiado para usted.

Hizo un gesto indicando las montañas, de color pardo en aquella época del año, después del verano, a excepción de las hileras de manzanos plantados simétricamente en la ladera.

-Estamos en Columbia, señorita Kinomoto, en mitad de la nada. Seattle esta a doscientos kilómetros, en esa dirección –y señalo hacia el noroeste-. Y Spokane más o menos a la misma distancia en esa dirección –señaló hacia el noreste-. Nile, no obstante –siguió diciendo con tono burlón, tan solo esta a quince kilómetros pero dudo mucho que sea un sitio que le apetezca ir. Por si no se ha fijado cuando venia para jaca, tan solo tiene una cafetería, una estación de servicio y una pequeña y vieja tienda. Incluso la gente que vive aquí se marcha. Y mi experiencia me dice que la gente como usted –le dijo mirándola como si llevara vestido de fiesta y zapatos de cristal, en vez de jeans y zapatillas, los que han nacido en una ciudad, adictos al chámpan, duran menos aquí que una bolsa de caramelos en la puerta de un colegio.

Durante un minuto Sakura se lo quedó mirando sin decir palabra, preguntándose si él se habría dado cuenta de la cantidad de datos que había develado sobre las razones por las que el matrimonio con su prima fracaso. Le hizo gracia la ironía de aquella situación.

Tragó saliva. Era gracioso que Shaoran Li la despreciara porque creía que era rica, cuando Jack la había abandonado al descubrir que no lo era. De hecho, Sakura había utilizado todos sus recursos para contratar su empleo con Arabians Waylan. Lo único que tenía de valor eran los dos caballos que había en el trailer enganchado al Cherokee.

-No es que sea asunto suyo. -le dijo- Pero es la familia de Melanie la que tiene dinero. No la mía. Y por lo que respecta a Nile… -continuo diciéndole encogiéndose de hombros-. He vivido en muchos sitios diferente. Y me gustan los sitios pequeños.

La expresión de la cara de él se endureció.

-Me gusta vivir solo.

-Entonces seguro que nos vamos a llevar bien –le contesto con una sonrisa, sin sentirse intimida.

La especulación dio paso a la exasperación, que se reflejó en su fuerte y atractiva cara.

-Mire, señorita Kinomoto, si es un problema de dinero…

Sakura se sintió tensa.

-No –dijo-. No lo es. Tengo mi propia vida, señor Li. Y la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de lo que pueda pensar, no me da miedo trabajar en un lugar como este –se dio la vuelta de pronto y empezó a caminar hacia el trailer, preguntándose la razón por la que con los hombres las cosas siempre se resumían a cuestiones de dinero-. Sí es tan amable de decirme donde puedo guardar a mis caballos, me gustaría sacarlos de aquí. Han estado encerrados ya mucho tiempo.

A él se lo oyó maldecir por lo bajo.

-Me parece que no me esta entendiendo, señorita –le dijo mientras dando dos zancadas con sus largas piernas la alcanzaba, le puso la mano sobre el hombro y la dio vuelta-. Le estoy diciendo que…

Pero dejó de hablar en el momento en que se miraron el uno al otro, quedándose totalmente asombrados. Como si la mano que le había puesto en el hombro fuera un cable conductor, de pronto se produjo una descarga de energía llameante que casi los consume. Fue tan intensa que en un instante Sakura se imagino sabanas de seda y actos eróticos que hasta entonces no conocía y mucho menos había querido probar. Con los ojos muy abiertos, se quedo mirando a Shaoran, impresionado por la reacción que había tenido al sentir su mano y tan conciente de su cercanía que casi no podia respirar.

Y así se quedaron los dos, hasta que la bocina de una camioneta rompió el hechizo. Sakura dio un suspiro y un paso atrás en el mismo momento que Shaoran retiraba su mano.

-Creo que lo están llamando –le dijo ella temblando, todavía sumida en la profundidad de sus ojos ámbares.

Él aparto la mirada de ella.

-Sí, creo que… -miro el reloj de su muñeca-. Tengo que llevar a los chicos al colegio –tan solo un cierto color en sus mejillas indico que no estaba tan tranquilo como parecía. Eso y lo ensimismado que se quedo mirando su reloj.

-Por mí no se preocupe –le dijo ella, impresionada de sentir que sus manos estaban temblando. Rápidamente se las puso tras la espalda-. Dígame tan solo donde puedo guardar a mis caballos.

-No se da por vencida¿eh?

-No.

Le dirigió una mirada tan oscura que casi, casi era negra. Abrió la boca, pero la camioneta dio otro bocinazo, impaciente ya no pudo decir lo que iba a decirle. Con la mano le señalo el final del establo.

-Hay un par de cuadras vacías ahí.

Ella se volvió y empezó a caminar hacia el trailer.

-Gracias.

-Pero no piense que se ha salido con la suya, princesa –le advirtió él-. No tardare en volver y seguiremos con nuestra charla.

Ella se volvió y lo miro a los ojos.

-Estaré esperándolo, Li – a continuación le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta trasera del trailer.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que se ponía muy tenso, pero un tercer bocinazo volvió a requerir su presencia. Con los hombros rígidos se dio la vuelta, tomo una camisa negra colgada de un clavo junto a la puerta del establo y empezó a caminar rápidamente.

Sakura se volvió y miró más aliviada su marcha.

Con sus pensamientos muy agitados, Shaoran llego en un tiempo record a la camioneta que lo esperaba al lado de la casa. Abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto y subió al vehículo, sentándose al lado de su hijo de seis años de edad, Matt. Su sobrino Josh estaba al volante.

-Vamos –le dijo. Y su sobrino de catorce años, metió primera y salieron disparados cuesta abajo.

Con la mirada perdida, se quedo mirando a través de la ventanilla, dio un suspiro e intento controlar su estado de agitación. Estaba muy claro que no queria a aquella mujer allí, y confiaba que cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hablarle cara a cara y le expresara claramente sus pensamientos, se iría. Pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho y ella aun queria quedarse.

Sabía que legalmente no tenia nada que hacer. Ya le había dicho su abogado que ella estaba en todo su derecho de quedarse en _Rose Hill_ todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, y que cualquier acción legal que él emprendiera para echarla de allí seria infructuosa. Y por mucho que lo intentara, y ya lo había estado haciendo por más de una semana, no se le ocurría otra cosa más que el asesinato para echarla del rancho. A pesar de ese recibimiento ella no se había ido.

Matt se movió y se acurruco a su lado.

-Hola papi –le dijo el niño con voz somnolienta.

Shaoran echo para atrás un mechón de cabello dorado del niño, liberando con ese gesto un poco de tensión.

-Buenos días, campeón –le respondió, dándose cuenta cuando lo miro que ya había vuelto a dormirse.

Shaoran esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Pasara lo que pasara sabia que Matt era lo más importante en su vida.

Poco a poco fue dejando de estar tan tenso y empezó a analizar su encuentro con Sakura Kinomoto desde otra perspectiva. Cuando su impulso de estrangularla se le había pasado, se dio cuenta que ella no era como se la había imaginado.

Era más joven por una parte. Más joven, más pequeña y menos marimacho de lo que había creído. Cuando había hablado con ella por teléfono, había puesto un tono tan cortante y comercial que se había imaginado una mujer alta y de facciones angulosas, cercana a los cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco años. Pero no era nada alta, aunque debía reconocer que tenia carácter.

Pero seguro que no era una mujer dura. Le recordaba a un gatito, con sus grandes ojos verdes, su nariz recta y aquel corto cabello color miel que se había atado en una cola. No es que fuera atractiva… pero tenia algo. De pronto le vino a la mente el momento que la toco.

Molesto, trato de olvidarlo, rechazándolo como si fuera una aberración. Algunos hombres seguramente creerían que era hermosa, pero para él, no lo era. Además le molestaba su obstinación a querer quedarse en un lugar que no era bien recibida, había algo en ella que le molestaba. A lo mejo era su porte. Una mujer tan pequeña y tan delicada, no debía ser tan dueña de sí misma, tan equilibrada. Desde el momento en que sus ojos se habían encontrado a la sombra del establoél se había sentido molesto, como si su piel se hubiera estirado y derretido, y no le había gustado en absoluto esa sensación.

Y además estaba Josh.

Shaoran volvió a sentirse tenso, cuando al fin admitió la verdadera razón que lo hacia oponerse con todas su fuerzas a la presencia de Sakura Kinomoto en el rancho, era su preocupación por su sobrino. A Josh lo había abandonado su madre de muy niño y había idolatrado a Melanie, a pesar de que ella no le había prestado mucha atención. Josh se había hundido en la depresión cuando se divorciaron, pero cuando se dio cuenta cuanto había afectado la separación a su sobrino ya era muy tarde. El chico, a lo que él considero otro abandono, sentía un profundo desprecio por las mujeres, aunque un par de años atrás había empezado a disminuir de a poco. Y Shaoran temía que Sakura, debido a su conexión y parecido con Melanie, reviviera otra vez aquel sentimiento.

Se movió, incomodo, en el asiento, y el sonido de algo rompiéndose en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón le recordó que había también otro tema que tratar que el de la señorita Kinomoto, y este también incluir a Josh.

-Parece que alguien desconectó la alarma del granero anoche –le dijo, decidiendo que podía dar por zanjado el asunto de una vez.

Como había supuesto, Josh se puso a la defensiva, echándole una mirada antes de volver la vista a la carretera.

¿En serio? –respondió el chico con exagerada indiferencia-. ¿Estas seguro que no te olvidaste de conectarla? Porque cada vez te estas poniendo más viejo… -la camioneta aumento la velocidad, porque estaban bajando cuesta abajo.

Shaoran se sintió orgulloso por los nervios de acero de su sobrino.

-Treinta y tres años no es una edad senil, Josh –le respondió-. Además yo conecte la alarma, y alguien la desconecto. Y creo que fue cuando iba por esto – y metiendose la mano en el bolsillo saco un paquete arrugado de cigarrillos, con unos fósforos usados que encontro en el granero escondidos atrás de un barril. Josh miro ambos objetos por el rabillo del ojo pero no dijo nada-. Creo que te olvidaste de volver a conectar la alarma cuando te fuiste.

Sabido que su tío lo había pillado in fraganti, el muchacho se puso colorado de la vergüenza. Y a continuación encogiéndose de hombros trató de disculparse.

-Lo siento.

Con cuidado para no despertar a Matt, Shaoran se giró para mirar a su sobrino.

¿Qué lo sientes? Josh, tu conoces las normas. Para empezar fumar esta prohibido, pero además en el granero menos. Una pequeña llama en el granero puede terminar en algo desastroso. Si no puedo evitar que fumes, por lo menos hazlo en un sitio que no sea el granero.

Él adolescente levanto los hombros en plan defensivo.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

¡Por dios, usa el cerebro, Josh! –le dijo Shaoran muy enojado. Trato de volver a recuperar su compostura, suspirando hondo y echando el aire poco a poco. Se produjo un silencio, mientras Josh diminuyo la velocidad para recorrer un tramo de la ruta llena de pozos. Al fin Shaoran le preguntó:

¿Porqué, Josh?

El chico miro a su tío y se sonrojó. Después de unos segundos de silencio respondió:

-Es que hay una chica… Jennifer Sykes que me gusta. Es la chica más bonita que he visto en mi vida.

Shaoran sintió una mezcla de alivio y desesperación. Era la primera vez que Josh mostraba algún tipo de interés en las mujeres.

¿Y…?

-Vamos al mismo salón, y ella me sonríe todo el tiempo –Josh suspiro a la vez que se sonroja más-. Quiero pedirle que me acompañe al baile… pero tengo miedo de que me diga que no.

¿Y porque te diría que no?

Josh le dirigió una mirada rápida a su tío.

-Pues porque ella es muy popular y de las mejores estudiantes del colegio, y yo solo soy un estudiante de primer año.

-Ya veo… -Shaoran se quedo pensando durante unos momentos-. Así que entonces decidiste empezar a fumar, para así parecer mayor¿no?

-Sí… -olvidando su turbación, Josh miro a su tío-. Casi todos los chicos grandes de la escuela fuman, y pensé que a lo mejor sí me veía… -pero se cayo al ver la expresión de su tío-. No ha sido una buena idea¿verdad?

-Pues no, la verdad es muy estúpida –Shaoran lo dijo con una sonrisa irónica y con mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra. Echó a un lado la cabeza-. ¿Es muy superficial, la chica?

Josh negó con la cabeza.

-No. Es muy popular, pero… es muy buena chica y siempre es amable con todos. No tiene fama de andar de chico en chico.

-Entonces¿vos porqué crees que te sonríe?

Por un momento el adolescente se quedo perplejo. Estaba muy claro que había estado tan sumido en intentar superar sus inseguridades que se había olvidado de los sentimientos de Jennifer. Pero al final esbozo una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su tío Shaoran.

-A lo mejor es que le gusto.

-Hombre, ni que fueras un chico repulsivo, recuerda que eres un Li y…

-… y los Li somos tan atrayentes con las mujeres como los niños lo son con los dulces. Lo se tío. –susurro el adolescente.- Puede que tengas razón.

A diferencia de Matthew, o Matt como lo llamaban, que había heredado el pelo rubio y los ojos azules de su madre, el parecido entre Shaoran y Josh, ambos altos, con pelo castaño y ojos ámbares, siempre había sido comentado por todos. Josh más parecía hijo de su tío que su sobrino, lo parecería si no fuera que Shaoran no daba la imagen de su padre, muchos siempre creían que tenia unos veinticinco años y nos su ya pasada treintena.

-Claro que la tengo.

-Sí, a lo mejor sí –le dijo Josh un poco más sonriente. Pero al instante se puso serio y miro a Shaoran-. De verdad que lo siento, lo de fumar, quiero decir. No volver a ocurrir, lo prometo.

Esta vez Shaoran comprobó que el chico estaba realmente arrepentido.

-Olvídalo.

-No, te lo digo de verdad. Sé que has estado trabajando mucho estos meses y que todavía queda pendiente pagar el ultimo mes y nunca me perdonaría si por mi culpa pasara algo.

-Josh –Shaoran intercedió con amabilidad-. Olvídalo. Además, hay otra cosa de la que quiero comentarte –se quedo mirando los manzanos, que eran como un mar verde, ya que la recolección había terminado la semana anterior. Se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la prima de Melanie me llamo por teléfono?

Como Shaoran había supuesto, al mismo instante que le menciono a su ex esposa, la cara le cambió. Su cuerpo se puso tenso y su mirada triste.

-Sí –le dijo¿Qué pasa con ella?

Shaoran se arrepintió de haber empezado con aquello ante la respuesta del chico, con un brazo apretó más a Matt contra sí.

-Se llama Sakura Kinomoto y esta aquí.

La cara de Josh, que se había animado cuando le contó de la chica que le gustaba, de pronto se puso fría y distante.

¿Y por cuánto tiempo se quedara?

-No lo sé –le contesto con franqueza.

¿Y no la puedes echar?

-Como ya te lo he explicado antes, Josh, una parte del rancho le pertenece –le dijo Shaoran, intentando disimular lo mucho que le desagradaba la idea. Se echó hacia delante y le dio un apretón en el hombro-. Se que no te gusta esto, pero… ya veras como todo saldrá bien.

Josh se encogió de hombros para quitarse la mano de su tío del hombro.

-Seguro –le dijo, abriendo la puerta de la camioneta, cuando el autobús de la escuela apareció a lo lejos.

-Josh..

-Lo mejor que podría hacer es marcharse y dejarnos tranquilos a Matt y a mí –le dijo su sobrino con vehemencia, mientras tomaba la mochila de su primo y la suya propia. Shaoran lo vio marcharse a paso rápido y volvió a maldecir a Sakura Kinomoto.

Dando un suspiro, concentro su atención en su hijo.

-Despierta, dormilón –le dijo suavemente, dándole un empujón cariñoso-. Es hora de marcharte a la escuela.

El niño abrió de pronto los ojos. Bostezo y se puso en el asiento que antes ocupaba su primo.

¿Te has acordado de meterme mis caramelos de chocolate en mi mochila, papi? –le pregunto somnoliento, sin darse cuenta de la tensión del ambiente.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, los puse anoche.

-Bueno –le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Salió del camión y echó a correr tras los pasos de su primo, hacia el autobús amarillo, y parándose frente a la puerta del transporte los despidió con la mano- Adiós, papi.

Y se metió dentro del autobús, mientras Shaoran se quedo pensativo contrastando la expresión alegre y confiada de su hijo y el dolor y tristeza que había visto en los de su sobrino.

Salió de la camioneta y le dio la vuelta para subirse del lado del conductor.

"_Sakura Kinomoto tendrá que tener cuidado con lo que hace"_, pensó mientras observaba la marcha del autobús escolar._ "Sí se le ocurre de alguna forma hacer algo contra mis chicos, juro que la tiro por el desfiladero de Columbia"._ Y a continuación dio un portazo, prendió el vehículo y salió rápidamente para su rancho.

CONTINUARA… 

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Holas! Bueno acá un nuevo fic, espero que guste. Sé que no tendría que publicar más fics y que con los que tengo ya son bastantes, pero no pude aguantar las ganas de saber que opinan de esta nueva idea que se me ocurrió.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Ya saben lo habitué en un review o a: veronicadelacroix (arroba) **

**Att. Lady Verónica Black**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"**Sin poder dejar de Besarte"**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

Li era un hombre un tanto difícil de tratar. Tenia un rancho de caballos y criaba a dos niños el solo. Lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de una mujer metiendose en sus asuntos y poniéndole la vida patas para arriba. No había una mujer en el mundo en la que él pudiera confiar, y menos en aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir como un adolescente. Pero ella era la propietaria de una parte de aquellas tierras y tenia intención de quedarse a vivir allí, le gustara o no al inquietante Xiao Lang Li.

**-Capítulo Dos-**

Sakura se quedó de pie, dubitativa, en la parte trasera del porche de Li.

Al igual que todas los cientos de ranchos que había por todo Columbia, aquel tenia una gran casa de dos pisos rectangular y bastante grande, era de color amarillo claro casi blanco, un tejado a dos aguas de tejas rojas, con un porche en la parte delantera y otro en la parte trasera. Unos quince metros a la izquierda se encontraba un gran garaje independiente de la casa. Lo único que diferenciaba al rancho de los Li de los otros de la zona era la vista espectacular del río y las montañas como fondo.

El lugar tenia también otra característica, muy peculiar, el desorden que había en todas partes.

Después de haber pasado más de dos horas en el establo, Sakura no dejaba de comparar el orden militar y perfecto de allí dentro con el caos que era los alrededores y el porche de la casa, que en algún momento se había convertido en el basurero del lugar. Al menos, a juzgar por los montones de ropa apilada por todos lados, Sakura asumió que esa parte de la casa se designaba para la ropa sucia. Pero había que localizar el lavarropas y la secadora, que supuestamente debería estar debajo de alguna pila de ropa o alguna caja vieja.

Desde donde estaba, frente a la puerta de alambre tejido, la cocina ofrecía un aspecto aún, si era eso posible, peor. El fregadero estaba lleno de cacerolas y sartenes sucias, platos usados que se apilaban en una torre (según ella que se derrumbaría en cualquier instante) y lo que parecía los restos de la cena de la noche anterior. La larga mesa disputaba su territorio entre varias cajas de cereales, paquetes de galletitas a medio abrir, latas de gaseosas vacias, envolturas de helados y una historieta en medio de un charco de leche. Había una caja con ratones blancos encima de la mesada, y una pila de revistas recortadas junto a varias tijeras y libros para colorear, en una esquina de la cocina había una bicicleta sin la rueda trasera enganchada al asa de la heladera.

En conclusión, esa habitación tenia un aspecto peor que las calles de Bagdad después de la Operación Tormenta del Desierto.

Y todo esto no parecía preocupar para nada a Li, quien estaba sentado tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina, muy concentrado mientras hacia anotaciones con un lápiz en lo que parecía un libro de contabilidad.

Sakura levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta, pero dudo, porque no quería asustarlo.

-¿Hola? –llamó.

Inmenso en su dura realidad de faltarle casi más de veinte mil dólares, del ultimo pago de veinticinco mil que tenia que hacer con respecto al préstamo del rancho, Shaoran tardo unos minutos en reaccionar. Estaba concentrado en las cifras y cuando levantó su mirada, su distracción se convirtió al instante en irritación cuando vio quien era que lo había interrumpido.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?

-¿Puedo entrar? –le preguntó ella con mucha calma, algo que a él lo saco de quicio.

Cerro el libro de contabilidad. Ella abrió la puerta y entró a la cocina.

-Alguien lo llamo por teléfono. Como no había nadie en la casa, yo contesté desde el establo. Era un hombre llamado Jay Watson. Me dijo que le digiera que no puede venir mañana, pero que si usted estaba de acuerdo, él y su hijo vendían a traer el heno el próximo martes al horario de siempre –después de decirle el recado, avanzó a la mesa y se paro de pronto al sentir algo pegajoso bajo sus zapatos.

Shaoran pensó que por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse por limpiar el pajar. Mientras, la observó dar otro paso hacia delante y pisar otra parte de suelo pegajoso. Él sabía que aquel sitió era un desastre, pero no estaba dispuesto a disculparse por ello. En ese momento todas sus energías se concentraban en conseguir el dinero para afrontar el pago de fin de mes. Sí no lo hacia podía llegar a perder el rancho, y también la cocina, con su sucio suelo.

Pero cuando se levantó para llenar de vuelta su taza de café, recordó las palabras que ella le había dicho aquella misma mañana, que a ella no le daba miedo trabajar. Seguro que era verdad, pero ni en sus peores sueños pudo imaginarse un lugar así. Pensó que si ella queria que la tratara como socia, ella tendría que limpiar la casa mientras él hacia lo mismo en el granero.

Se quedó pensando. Claro. Era tan sencillo, era perfecto. Se pregunto como no se le había ocurrido antes. Era perfecto para lograr su propósito, que Sakura Kinomoto se valla de su hogar. Le daría justo lo que estaba pidiendo, algunas responsabilidades que iban parejas a la propiedad.

Por su experiencia, la responsabilidad no era algo que le gustara mucho a las mujeres. Se acordaba muy poco de su madre, porque había muerto cuando él tenia tres años, pero las demás mujeres que habían pasado por su vida, se lo habían demostrado. Su hermana mayor, Saray, se había largado cuando Josh apenas era un bebe, dejando que él se las arreglara como pudiese. Y después de ella vino Melanie, su ex esposa, que le destrozo la vida a él, Josh y Matt.

Melanie y él se habían conocido en Seattle, en la fiesta de un amigo en común, se enamoraron apasionadamente y se casaron en cuestión de semanas. Pero cuando se paso la pasión del momento, quedo muy claro que habían cometido un error. Melanie odiaba la soledad y la vida sencilla de Rose Hill, el trabajo en el rancho y las responsabilidades de Shaoran con Josh. Nunca intento que las cosas funcionaran. Lo único bueno que había salido de ese matrimonio había sido Matt, que nació a los diez meses de la boda. A la siguiente semana de nacer el niño, se divorciaron.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos, mientras estudiaba a Sakura. No tenia una constitución muy fuerte, era más bien delgada y de aspecto delicado pero se notaba que hacia ejercicio porque tenia muy buena figura… de pronto se sintió un poco incomodo por hacia donde se había dirigido su vista.

-¿Quiere una taza de café? –le preguntó.

-Sí, gracias.

Lavó una taza.

-¿Leche o azúcar?

-Solo, gracias.

Shaoran le dio la taza y ella la agarró entre las dos manos. Dio un sorbo al oscuro liquido, e inmediatamente puso mala cara. Aquello estaba tan malo que se preguntó sí no estaría poniendo en peligro sus órganos internos. Dio otro sorbo, y miro a su alrededor, observando que aquella cocina podría ser muy agradable si estuviera limpia. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul claro, las contraventanas de blanco, había un fregadero doble con grifería nueva, un montón de ventanas y una gran mesa de roble que seguro quedaría bien con un lindo mantel blanco y un jarrón de flores frescas. Pero el color del suelo seguía siendo un misterio.

Shaoran se lleno otra taza de café y se acomodo en la silla.

-Hay una habitación sobre el garaje en la que puede quedarse –le anunció-. Era la habitación del ama de llaves.

Nuevamente Sakura tuvo que disimular su sorpresa. Que hombre más mal educado, la iba a mandar a vivir a un cuartito sobre el garaje teniendo habitaciones de sobra en esa casa. Pero si esperaba que ella se quejara que esperase sentado.

-Gracias, señor Li –no podía dejar de pensar el porque del cambió de opinión en él. No tenia sentido, horas atrás estaba dispuesto a sacarla del rancho a las patadas, y ahora le ofrecía un cuarto.

-No hay cocina, así que tendrá que comer con nosotros.

-Oh –dijo, empezando a entender todo. Dirigió su mirada a sus zapatos, decidiendo que era lo primero que podía pillar en esa habitación, sí botulismo o tomaína.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano señalando la silla que estaba enfrente suyo.

-¿Porqué no se sienta? –le dijo como si le estuviese dando una orden. Como ella tenia curiosidad de lo que iba a decir, hizo lo que le pidió, sentándose en el borde de la silla que él le indico.

-Sí se va a quedar aquí –le dijo, dando vueltas y más vueltas a su taza-. Tendrá que trabajar.

Ella había estado trabajando desde los doce años, y nunca pensó que su llegada a aquel sitió fuera a cambiar esa situación. Pero naturalmente esperaba trabajar con caballos, era lo que venia haciendo en los últimos años. No obstante se preguntó sí él se sentiría ofendido si le ofrecía colaborar en los labores de la casa. A ella le encantaría estar al cuidado de la casa, para cambiar un poco, a pesar de que aquella casa estaría mejor al cuidado de alguna agencia de desinfección nuclear.

-No tengo capataz, y yo no tengo suficiente tiempo como para ocuparme de todo.

Ella reprimió un suspiro. Era evidente que queria que lo ayudara en los establos.

-Me gustaría mucho poder ayudarlo –le dijo con el corazón en la mano-. Y creo que puede servirle mucho mi experiencia. El año pasado estuve con Wayland Arabians entrenando a sus caballos, y antes…

-Yo no estoy hablando de caballos, señorita –le interrumpió fríamente-. Yo me gano la vida entrenando caballos, pero los entreno para que los monten o para que trabajen con ellos, no los entreno para que hagan trucos y participen en espectáculos para gente adinerada. Lo que yo hago aquí, señorita Kinomoto –le dijo con un tono sarcástico, no sirve para que los caballos se lleven trofeos o medallas de oro. Yo entreno caballos para gente normal y corriente, no para niñas ricas y mimadas.

Sakura lo miro largamente a los ojos, pensando cual seria la respuesta más apropiada, una que venga de su furia, su corazón o su sensatez.

-Entonces, ¿qué le gustaría que haga? –le preguntó ella, en ningún tono en especial.

Él hizo un gesto que abarcaba toda la cocina.

-A lo mejor no se ha dado cuenta, pero desde que mi ama de llaves nos dejó, todo esta un poco… desorganizado.

Un poco desorganizado era como decir que la Torre de Pisa no estaba inclinada. Sakura no dijo nada. Se lo quedo mirando a la cara y en sus ojos leyó algo más que burla y desagrado, algo parecido a anticipación de algo.

-Pensé que a lo mejor no le importaba limpiar un poco todo esto.

Aquel hombre seguro esperaba que ella protestara, que le rogara por otro trabajo o que se intimidara ante su mirada y huyera, si creía que ella se negaría a hacer una cosa así se iba a llevar una grata sorpresa. Casi tubo el impulso de preguntarle el porque, cuando al recordar la conversación que tuvieron por la mañana le dio la respuesta, él la creía una niña rica, mimada y caprichosa. Le había dicho más que claramente que ella ahí no encajaba, que sobraba.

Ya iba a ver lo que ella era capaz de hacer… Toda su vida había luchado por lo suyo, y por su vida, ese hombre estúpido con sus ideas medievales y machistas no le iba a ganar, lo dejaría con la boca abierta y se tendría que tragar sus sarcasmos. Como que se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto que lo haría.

-¿Qué me contesta? –le preguntó él con burla.

Ella dio tranquilamente otro sorbo de café, se ajusto un poco su cola de caballo y se miro un segundo las uñas.

-No me importa hacerlo –le contesto con suavidad, tan solo pongo una condición.

-Sabía que no seria tan fácil. ¿Qué quiere?

-El paquete completo, yo sola me encargare de todo, limpiar, lavar, planchar, ordenar… todo. ¿Puedo también encargarme de la cocina?

-¿Sabe cocinar?

-Claro que sí, pero… -dudo antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, al ver que a él se le iluminaba la cara.

-¿Pero qué?

-También quiero estar al cuidado de mis propios caballos. Y sí se puede me gustaría ayudarlo con los suyos y con las tareas del lugar. Espero comprenda que mi trabajo y lo que más amo hacer son entrenar y cuidar caballos y no pretendo limitar mis actividades diarias a jugar al "ama de casa", y no se preocupe que no les enseñare a hacer piruetas ni nada que divierta a las "niñas ricas", solo los entrenare para "gente común y corriente".

-¿Hará eso además de limpiar y hacer las comidas? –le preguntó.

-Sí.

-Señorita Kinomoto –le dijo él, ¿sabe usted lo que es llevar una casa? –y mientras le hacia la pregunta, ella creyó ver un ligero tono de preocupación en lo más profundo de sus ojos.

-La verdad, no tengo idea –contestó, mientras miraba los alrededores de la habitación, antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos-. Pero, parece que usted tampoco, así que mucha diferencia no habrá.

Eso lo impactó. Porque su rostro se tenso y sus ojos se enfriaron como dos iceberg de la antartida, agarró el libro de contabilidad y salió de la cocina, posiblemente a su oficina o a su habitación. Cuando volvió, le dio una llave.

-Esta es la llave del apartamento del garaje –le explicó.

-Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo en todo, LI?

Él dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y se colocó un viejo sombreo negro vaquero que había colgado en el perchero.

-Princesa –le dijo arrastrando las palabras, no me perdería los próximos días ni por todo el oro del mundo –se paro en la puerta-. Ahora sí me permite, tengo que instalar una tubería. Hay comida en la heladera. Cenamos a las siete y media –la puerta de la cocina sé cerro, haciendo un chilrrido agudo.

-Los próximos días –repitió ella suavemente, moviendo la cabeza negativamente-. Esta muy confundido, seño LI, yo me voy a quedar una larga temporada –y entonces se levantó, tiro el resto del café en el fregadero, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se pregunto en que se había metido.

-

Los pájaros cantaban, mientras los rayos del sol de aquella tarde iluminaban a través de las altas ventanas, el granero. Agradeciendo aquel calor en los músculos cansados y la suave brisa refrescante, Sakura emitió un pequeño quejido de placer.

-Creo que me estoy haciendo vieja –le dijo a Glory, su yegua, mientras le peinaba su crin-. Cada vez estoy más vieja.

Las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas de aquella elegante cabeza, se dirigieron hacia donde procedía la voz, y Sakura sonrió, dándose cuenta que aunque estaba agotada hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan contenta.

Ya había hecho una muy buena limpieza en la cocina. Aunque todavía quedaban algunas cosas que hacer, por lo menos había limpiado lo más importante, descubriendo que el piso era blanco con pequeñas manchitas celestes y amarillas. También había tenido tiempo para hacer un guiso, asar unas papas al horno y preparar pastelillos de chocolate.

Preparar la comida no había sido nada fácil, porque cuando abrió la heladera, no encontro más que pan y leche, por lo que dedujo que debía haber alguna otra heladera en la casa. Y buscando y buscando, luego de hora y media de búsqueda, la encontró debajo de una gran pila de ropa, sabanas y mantas para lavar, en ese momento estaba furiosa.

Pero al final había encontrado muchísima comida y eso la puso muy buen humor. Cuando ya tenia todo listo en la cocina, se fue a ver su nuevo apartamento. Subió la escalera del garaje y entro. Estaba compuesto por una sala, un amplio dormitorio y un cómodo baño. A pesar de que no era muy lujoso, era mucho mejor que algunos sitios en los que había vivido a lo largo de su vida. Y además estaba tan feliz que bajo al granero y desengancho el trailer del jeep y subió sus cosas a su nuevo hogar.

Era un día perfecto para estar al aire libre. Empezó a cantar mientras agarraba a Glory de la brida. Feliz y contenta decidió ir a dar una vuelta con ella y conocer un poco los alrededores del rancho. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para la cena.

Mientras le ponía las bridas, oyó los cascos de Jezhar golpear el piso, seguro enojado por no ser él el elegido para dar el paseo. Aquel enfrentamiento con Li la había dejado bastante estresada, y por hoy no se queria enfrentar a ningún otro empedernido y orgulloso macho de ninguna especie. Porque eso era el joven potrillo. Era astuto, tenaz y exigente, pero más que nada muy orgulloso, hacia falta mucha experiencia y carácter para saber manejarlo.

-Tranquilo –le dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa-. Mañana cuando este más descansada, no daremos los dos juntos un largo paseo, ¿qué te parece eso, pequeño?

El caballo como si la hubiese entendido movió las orejas hacia ella, pero igual siguió con su actitud arrogante y se dio la vuelta.

Sakura se dirigió con Glory hacia la puerta del establo. Cuando vio entrar a Li echo una furia, se paro frente a ella en una actitud bastante amenazante, como si estuviera a punto de desencadenarse una tormenta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó ella al instante de que él entrara.

-Le diré que es lo que ocurre –le dijo, aproximándose más a ella en largos pasos-. Mi sobrino Josh se va a poner hecho una fiera por su culpa.

-¡Hoee! –le dijo un tanto sorprendida. Se preguntó que es lo que habría hecho para provocar esa respuesta. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho con su proyecto de ciencias? –le exigió.

-¿Su proyecto de ciencias? –indagó, tratando de recordar si había visto algo en la cocina que se pareciera remotamente a un proyecto científico, sin conseguirlo –supongo que lo habré lavado o tirado, no sé… -le dijo para calmarlo-. A menos qué…

-¿A menos que qué? –insistió.

-¿No habrá estado cultivando hongos para sacar luego penicilina, no? Porque había una cosa mohosa en la heladera que…

-¿Porqué no se deja de estos estúpidos rodeos y dice la verdad? Porque Josh se paso mucho tiempo enseñando a eso ratones a recorrer el laberinto, y….

-Ratones –al parecer limpiar la caja y ponerla en el salón había sido un grabe error. Trato de pensar que había de malo en todo aquello. ¿Los habría puesto en un sitio con corriente? ¿O es que se había equivocado al pensar que era moho eso que flotaba en el agua de los animalitos y en verdad era un suplemento vitamínico?

Estaba tan ocupada barajando esas oportunidades, que tardo unos minutos en escuchar lo que él le seguía diciendo.

-¿Los ha echado en la olla para vengarse de mí? ¿Por eso ha dejado la olla a la vista de todos?

Aquello era increíble. ¿Cómo podía pensar que era capaz de hacer una cosa como esa? Automáticamente abrió la boca dispuesta a decirle que lo único que había en esa olla era un guiso con carne de vaca, pero decidió no hacerlo. Aquel hombre tan arrogante necesitaba una lección, y ella iba ser la que se la iba a dar.

-Esta bien –le dijo en forma deliberada-. Me ha descubierto.

-¿Qué la he descubierto? –preguntó él sin aun creerse las palabras, ¿Entonces, admite que es cierto?

Aprovechando el momento de desconcierto del hombre, hizo un chasquido con la lengua a Glory y empezó a caminar junto a ella hacia la salida del establo.

-Claro –agarro la crin de la yegua y sin ningún esfuerzo subió a su lomo. Agarro las bridas con naturalidad y se lo quedo mirando de frente-. Es evidente que no puedo engañarlo, señor Li. Después de fregar suelos y lavar cacerolas me encanta hacer un guiso de ratones, para dárselo al primer imbécil que pasa y pregunta si en verdad es estofado de roedores.

Después se agachó y le dijo suavemente al oído.

-Y si piensa que eso es horrible, ya vera lo que ocurre cuando paso la aspiradora o lavo la ropa –le dijo sonriéndole seductoramente a escasos centímetros de su boca-. Sí tiene un gato, señor Li, mejor que lo esconda porque tengo ganas de practicar unas nuevas recetas. Espero que disfrute el estofado, se lo ha ganado a toda ley.

Y para no seguir diciendo barbaridades, agarro más fuerte las riendas, espoleo a la yegua y salió a galope.

Continuara… 

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Hola Gente Bonita! Aquí Vero Black reportándose con un nuevo capi de este fic que tanto me esta gustando. Como verán Sakurita tiene su carácter y su orgullo, y eso a Li le va a traer más de un problema. Admito que tal vez el capítulo no es gran cosa, pero a mi me ha gustado, en especial el final jajajaja al pobre lobito le tomaron el pelo como al más tontis jeje Pero bue, entre esta pequeña guerra declarada entre ambos va a pasar de todo. **

**No se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero he tenido 31 reviews en el primer capítulo! Estoy requete feliz, nunca creí que gustara tanto! Que lindo, que lindo, que lindooooooo! (Vero salta como loca de alegría y le salen lagrimitas de alegría mientras tiene ojitos de estrellitas ) Estoy súper feliz! Gracias a todos ustedes por esto, es tan lindo saber que el tiempo y las ganas que uno invierte en los fics se lo retribuyen con algo tan lindo como los reviews, es tan lindo y más cuando son comentarios tan bonitos como los que me dejan, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS MIS AMADOS LECTORES!**

Lady-Silvermoon **_(hola ñaña-chan jiji, hace mucho que no hablamos chica, espero que pronto nos encontremos)_**,

Crystal-Darling **_(muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y no te preocupes que no soy de las que se privan de publicar, cada vez que tengo una idea nueva la publico y así estoy, con muchos fics y muy poco tiempo)_**

Serenity-Princess **_(No te preocupes que Syao-kun no tiene ningun instinto homicida, no piensa matar a nadie todavía, aunque si Saku lo sigue provocando no sé si la tira por el desfiladero, pero alguna travesura le va a hacer)_**

FenixGirl **_(que te puedo decir… la idea de un shaoran de 33, del sobrino q odia a las chicas y el hijito me salió de la nada, la edad del lobito fue pq sino no me daban las edades y el hijo no se… me pareció tierno )_**

Sakume Nohara **_(gracias por tu review, no te preocupes que sigo con el fic, espero tus comentarios, bye)_**

Maron-chan2 **_(mira si tardo mucho con mis otros fics es porque tengo muchos y muy poco tiempo, ademas hay algunos que me cuestan mucho más q otros, ya sea pq me agarra la inspiración con un fic y no puedo escribir por un tiempo otra cosa, espero q te guste este capitulo, bye bye)_**

Chii **_(Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero saber de ti en este chap)_**

Cerexita15 **_(Holas! Gracias por el review, espero q este fic te guste tanto como los demas, Ciao!)_**

Leg **_(Hi, no se si la continue tan rapido como te hubiera gustado, pero espero que igual te halla agradado el capitulo, nos vemos!)_**

Ayin **_(Tienes razón en eso del q del odio al amor no hay mucha distancia, pero para amor verdadero falta bastante, igual así lo can a ir descubriendo de muy a pokito, hasta pronto!)_**

Hillary **_(espero que sí sea un éxito como tu dices, gracias por el review, chauu!)_**

YasMar **_(tienes razón en que cuando se den cuenta que se aman-sí es que algún día lo hacen- se van a llevar una sorpresa tremenda, espero que eso no les afecte mucho - nos vemos!)_**

Karumi-desu **_( Holas! Es verdad que siempre con un nuevo paisaje, mas o menos estoy viajando por el mundo con estos fics jeje, espero que el capitulo te halla gustado, chauu)_**

Celina Sosa **_(Ojala yo supiera bien que es lo que va a pasar, pero no tengo ni idea jajaja así que vamos a ver que sale, aun así espero que te guste, bye bye)_**

Anne M. Ridlle **_(eres pariente de Voldy? Sí es así mándale un beso de mi parte y dile q me llame q tengo cosas q contarle jeje, bueno me alegra saber q aunque no es tu tipo de fic aun lo lees, espero no defraudarte y que lo leas hasta el final, gracias por el review, chauu)_**

Hillary –chicanice…- **_(Estoy un poco confundida, eres la Hillary de antes o otra ? Igual te digo que muchas gracias por el review y no te preocupes q lo seguiré y no se como hara Sakurita pero se las ingeniara para conquistar a todos, nos vemos!)_**

Aneth **_(Que alegría que a alguien le halla caído bien Josh, es un niño tan lindo y tierno, solo que ha sufrido mucho…. Espero que Sakurita con su alegría y dulzura lo ayude mucho, y sobre Xiao… la verdad dudo que eso sirva, él es más difícil de curar el corazoncito, pero ya veremos, gracias por el review y nos vemos!)_**

Justary-san **_(Hola guapa! Creo que aunque hablemos tanto me dejas reviews y eso me encanta, gracias amiga! Como ves Sakurita aquí no va a ser ninguna tontita llorona, va a ser fuerte y de carácter espero que te guste como la puse. Gracias por darme ánimos en cada uno de mis fics, te lo agradezco muchísimo! Espero que ya andes mejorcita de la vos. Nos hablamos, cuídate!)_**

Yuemimet **_(Holas! Espero que podamos ser amigas como lo soy con Yoko, gracias por tu review y bienvenida a Miaka1 _****_(Gracias por tu review, espero que este capi te halla gustado tanto como el primero, nos vemos en el prox capitulo! Cuídate, bye)_**

Daulaci **_(Hola amiga! Gracias por tu review Dau! Prometo intentar no dejar de lado los otros fics, pero es q ya con tantos a veces se me hace un pokitin difícil pero igual prometo ponerle ganas y actualizar en todos los posibles. Sabes yo tampoco se que se imagino Sakurita cuando se miro con Xiao, la malita no me quiso contar pero me prometió que más adelante me contaba y me ayudaba a escribirlo en un capítulo, así que no queda otra que esperar. Nos vemos, te me cuidas, byee!)_**

Honguito **_(Hola caro! Sobre lo del arroba creo que fue pq me trago el mail, no tengo idea q paso. Espero podamos hablar pronto, nos vemos y te me cuidas, muchas gracias por el review, Chau, e inspiración mágica para ti tb amiga!)_**

Hillary Anna-Chan **_(Muchísimas gracias por tu lindo comentario, y si le pongo de todo a los fics es para que no sean tan aburridos y melosos, espero saber de ti en este capitulo, nos vemos!)_**

AsukaX **_(Y que te pareció el capitulo? Valió la pena la espera? Esperemos que sí, gracias por el review! Nos vemos!)_**

Selene Kiev **_(No se si puse el chap 2 tan rápido como querías pero espero que te halla gustado, prometo que en este fic va a haber mucho Sakura Shaoran, nos vemos, chauu)_**

Liz-350 **_(Gracias por tu review! A mi tb me gusta mucho ET pero Sakurita y shaoran tienen un encanto que me gusta muchísimo! Espero que sigas leyendo el fic, hasta pronto!)_**

Yohko Bennintong **_(Holiz Amiga! Jeje tienes mucha razón en lo que dices, Shaoran, Eriol y Harry son re monos y papotes, y si mi chuchi siempre me inspira y pone romántica al momento de escribir jeje, nos vemos manita, cuídate!)_**

Rika-Chan **_(Gracias por tu lindo comentario te lo agradezco mucho, espero saber de ti en este capítulo, nos vemos!)_**

Nagu-chan **_(de verdad crees que debería publicar un libro? Jeje muchas gracias por el elogio, pero no creo ser tan buena como para eso, pero con que a ustedes los lectores les guste lo que escribo me doy por satisfecha! Cuídate, bye)_**

TrinityX **_(Gracias por tus ánimos y tus comentarios, muchas gracias niña! Espero saber de ti en este capítulo, nos vemos!)_**

_**Ufff termine… estuve más de dos horas contestando sus reviews, pero no podía dejar de responderles, toy re emocionada por haber llegado a los 31! Bueno espero volver a saber de TODOS ustedes devuelta (claro, si se puede) así me dan muchas ganitas de vuelta y escribo más rapido!**_

_**Un beso a todos y se me cuidan!**_

Att. Lady Verónica Black.- 

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**

_**PD: ¿Alguien quiere estofado de Ratones? Es que a Xiao le sobro una porción jeje, mal chiste, sorry ¬¬**_


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"**Sin poder dejar de Besarte"**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

Li era un hombre un tanto difícil de tratar. Tenia un rancho de caballos y criaba a dos niños el solo. Lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de una mujer metiendose en sus asuntos y poniéndole la vida patas para arriba. No había una mujer en el mundo en la que él pudiera confiar, y menos en aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir como un adolescente. Pero ella era la propietaria de una parte de aquellas tierras y tenia intención de quedarse a vivir allí, le gustara o no al inquietante Xiao Lang Li.

**-Capítulo Tres-**

Cuando Sakura volvió de dar el paseo con Glory ya había oscurecido hace varias horas. Se mordió el labio inferior. Paró a la yegua a la luz que había en la puerta del granero y desmontó.

Desde el momento que puso el pie en el suelo supo que estaba en problemas. Una sensación de agonía le recorrió el cuerpo. Dio un suspiro para intentar calmarse y de pronto aparecieron unas manos de entre medio de la oscuridad, para calmarla.

-¡Hoe! –exclamo cuando vio salir a Shaoran de entre las sombras.

-¿Dónde se había metido? –le preguntó, mientras con una mano le daba la vuelta y la agarraba de la cintura mientras empujaba la puerta del granero con el hombro.

-¿Cómo dice? –le dijo Sakura sonriendo. Trató de no pensar en su masculino aroma y en la forma tan natural con la que la agarraba y la tenía entre sus brazos-. Tengo veinticuatro años, y hace mucho que se cuidarme sola.

-¿Y qué? –le contesto entre dientes, mientras caminaban a grandes pasos por el pasillo que dirigía a la escalera de su departamento. Una vez ahí la sentó en un sofá de cuero que había en un ángulo recto a la puerta. Él se quedo mirando su pelo enmarañado que estaba suelto que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, el golpe que tenía en una de las mejillas y el raspón en la rodilla izquierda de sus jeans. Observo que estaba tiritando, se despojo de su campera de jean y se la puso sobre los hombros bruscamente, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de preocupación que se instalaba en su corazón al verla en tal estado.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Se ha caído?

-Muy gracioso. Para su información hace mucho tiempo que no me caigo de un caballo.–la campera aun conservaba todavía el calor de su cuerpo y el aroma de su colonia-. Lo que paso es que iba caminando llevando a Glory de las riendas, andaba distraída y me caí en un hoyo. Fue una estupidez.

-Sí que lo fue. En estas zonas hay muchos pozos, la gran mayoría son difíciles de notar, espero que la próxima vez que salga deje de flotar en sus dulces sueños y preste atención a donde camina, estas zonas de noche son bastante peligrosas para una niña como usted. Espero que utilice su linda cabecita y tenga más cuidado la próxima vez que salga. No pienso hacerle de niñera.

-Li…

-Entiéndalo, por favor, debe tener cuidado en estas tierras.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de disculparse por su conducta tan brusca.

-Olvídelo –le dijo con amabilidad-. Ha sido un día largo y agotador, para ambos.

Verlo allí a sus pies, la hacia sentir incomoda. De forma inconsciente su mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo, pasando de los músculos de su pecho marcados por la fina tela de la camisa a su cuello firme, para terminar viendo con fijeza las delicadas curvas de sus labios.

Él se sintió incomodo con aquélla mirada, inconscientemente intento rehuir de la inquisitivas esmeraldas que lo analizaban y fijo su atención en los pies de ella, que calzaban unas bonitas botas inglesas hasta la rodilla.

-¿Se ha herido en algún sitio? –le pregunto con voz ronca.

-En el tobillo izquierdo –le dijo, tratándose de convencerse a sí misma que aquel hilo de voz se debía más por el dolor que por su proximidad. Pero no podía dejar de pensar como se sentiría acariciar aquel pecho, apoyar la cabeza en sus fuertes hombros y besar los labios de aquella preciosa boca.

-Lo mejor será que la lleve a que la examine un medico.

Aquel comentario la hizo volver a la realidad y se dio cuenta que él ya estaba llegando a la puerta del apartamento.

-Shaoran, espera… -¿¡Shaoran?¿Qué le estaba pasando por todos los cielos? Se había dado un golpe en la rodilla no en la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él indiferente, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que lo había tuteado y lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Olvídelo, me encuentro bien, Li. Solo necesito una buena ducha de agua caliente y dormir unas cuantas horas.

-Porque no deja de actuar por una maldita vez, Kinomoto. Estaré todo el día con vacas y caballos pero no soy estúpido, esta más que claro que no se encuentra bien y no trate de convencerme de lo contrario, porque esta pálida como una hoja y no ha dejado de temblar desde que ha llegado.

Ella se apoyo en el brazo del sofá e intentó ponerse de pie, logrando dar dos pasos con la pierna coja, antes de detenerse otra vez.

-¿Lo ve? Estoy completamente bien, esta exagerando… -le dijo, mientras de pronto vio como la distancia entre ella y el suelo de madera era cada vez más corta.

Shaoran fue hacia ella como una flecha, agarrandola por la cintura y poniéndose debajo para que el cuerpo golpeara contra el de él en vez del suelo. Un poco aturdido por el golpe, se quedo allí de espaldas intentando recuperar el aliento, con Sakura encima de él.

-¿Esta bien? –le preguntó ella suavemente levantando unos centímetros el rostro y quedando frente a frente a milímetros de rozarse.

-Sí, sí, muy bien –le dijo en un tono un poco sarcástico mientras apartaba unos mechones de pelo de ella que habían ido a parar a su cara.

Ella se sonrojo ante el gesto.

-Lo siento. Me ha dado un mareo horrible, es que no he comido nada en todo el día –le dijo mientras se esforzaba en comprender que hacia aun en esa posición tan intima con aquel rudo y frió vaquero al que apenas conocía. Con voz entrecortada, le pregunto-. ¿Y usted?

-¿Yo qué?

-Que si ha comido algo –le dijo tartamudeando ligeramente, porque intento echarse a reír al ver la cara que él ponía al recordar la charla anterior.

-Debo aceptar que el "estofado de ratones" ha estado bastante bueno, solo espero, señorita, que para la próxima haga algo más… normal.

-Li, sabes que era una broma, yo nunca cocinaría ratones.

Él la miro con tono escéptico, y con una ceja alzada, como diciéndole: Si vos lo decís…

Ella se hecho a un lado y se acomodo en el brazo que él tenia extendido y su cuerpo, Shaoran sintió la calidez del cuerpo de ella a la vez que reía a carcajadas por la cara de Sakura, parecía una niña pequeña que no le creían que ella no había sido la de la travesura. A los segundos ella lo siguió con la risa y el aliento de ella, una mezcla entre cerezas y manzanas, lo embriago. Más tarde, recordó que incluso la había ayudado a levantarse unos centímetros del suelo, también que le puso la mano en la mejilla y le acarició la curva del mentón, ni tampoco se acordó como fue que ella termino entre sus brazos.

Fue entonces que la beso, un beso inconsciente e instintivo, un beso apasionado, fuerte y dulce a la vez. Un beso que nadie imaginaria de un hombre como Li Xiao Lang. Sakura dio un suspiro de placer y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, boca contra boca, pecho contra pecho, cadera contra cadera.

Sus duros y cincelados labios, restregándose lentamente sobre los de ella, cálidos y suaves como la seda. Sakura le paso los brazos por el cuello sintiéndose como que caía por un abismo sin fondo y la única forma de salvarse era aferrándose a él y sus besos.

Con los dedos le acariciaba el cabello, la nuca y los hombros, luego fue bajando poco a poco hasta acariciara su espalda y cintura. Se sentía desorientada, con un deseo que recorría todo su cuerpo, que necesitaba satisfacer antes de caer.

Shaoran también se sentía arrastrado por el placer, su corazón galopaba fuertemente en su pecho sin dejar que la razón tomara el control de la situación. Se sentía tremendamente excitado y de a poco perdía todo control de sus acciones, había un deseo de poseerla y tenerla entre sus brazos que nunca había sentido por otra mujer.

Emitiendo un sonido gutural totalmente masculino, su boca reclamo a que ella le entregara la dulzura de su interior, sus bocas parecían tener vida propia en una batalla por conocer hasta el ultimo rincón de la otra, a robarle el aliento y la razón al otro.

Era una mujer tan suave, tan cálida y delicada, la suavidad de su piel, la dulzura de su boca, y sensualidad de su delgado cuerpo lo estaban volviendo loco, no podía dejar de besarla aunque la razón le gritara que lo haga.

Se separaron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos y recuperar un poco el aliento, a su derecha Sakura yacía sin fuerzas, en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado al principio. Odiándolo por todo aquel control, pero a la vez agradecida en el fondo de que halla parado. Sus labios aun palpitaban, su cuerpo aun sentía sus caricias. Estuvo a punto de volver a echarse a sus brazos, sentir la suavidad aterciopelada de su piel, el sabor de su boca.

De pronto se acordó que él ni siquiera había dicho que le gustara, que apenas si se conocían. Se paso la lengua por los labios, entumecidos y rojos por los besos de él. Con aquel cuerpo de infarto, esas facciones arrebatadoras y ese aspecto seguro y fuerte, podría tener a la mujer que deseara. De pronto se acordó de las palabras que Jack, su ex novio, había pronunciado ante sus amigos.

"Sakura es una chica simple, pero eso es bueno para mis propósitos, las mujeres como ellas nunca exigen mucho y siempre dan todo de sí. Sino fuera así no me interesaría para nada…" 

Aquel recuerdo aun le dolía, ella había confiado en Jack, le había entregado su corazón sin condiciones y él la había usado y humillado. Las lagrimas amenazaban con aparecer en sus ojos, por lo que rápidamente su puso de rodillas y después de pie.

-¡Eyy! – dijo Shaoran sorprendido. Se puso de pie él también, agarrandola del brazo cuando ella le dio la espalda-. ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó con voz ronca, aun intentando controlar su cuerpo excitado.

-Estoy bien. Pero tengo que ir a cuidar a Glory, la he dejado sola en el granero –le dijo decidida a desaparecer, olvidándose completamente de su tobillo.

-¡Espera!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, se apoyo sobre su pierna izquierda y al instante todo se vio negro.

"_Que mujer más testaruda"_, pensó Shaoran, mientras se dirigía a la casa con Sakura en sus brazos. Paro para tomar un respiro en el porche, echó un vistazo a su cara, iluminada por la luz de la cocina, resaltando la curva de su mejilla, sus pestañas, los contornos de sus rozados labios, y un sentimiento parecido a ternura apareció muy dentro de él.

Pero intento ignorarlo, mientras se preguntaba que tenia esa mujer que le hacia sentir tantas cosas diferentes. En un momento deseaba estrangularla y al siguiente queria besarla y hacerle el amor. El recuerdo de las sensaciones que le había hecho sentir besar esa dulce boca lo hacia temblar interiormente.

-¿Tío Shaoran? –la puerta se abrió y Josh apareció. Shaoran se quedo tenso, un poco avergonzado porque lo hubiera descubierto en la oscuridad, con ella en brazos, mirando su rostro y teniendo esos pensamientos.

-Sí –le contestó con voz ronca, mientras entraba a la casa-. Soy yo.

Con Josh a sus talones, atravesó con Sakura en brazos la cocina hasta el salón, donde ya había un buen fuego en la chimenea. Un salón con ventanas altas y estrechas, una alfombra gris, muebles de madera muy prácticos, un par de sillones y un sofá, y el desorden que caracterizaba toda la casa. Dio una patada a una pelota de fútbol que había en el medio y no piso de pura casualidad a Matt que estaba acostado en el suelo pintando unos dibujos.

El niño inmediatamente se levantó y empezó a bombardear a su padre con preguntas.

-¿Esta es Sakura, la prima de mami? ¿Por qué la estas llevando en brazos? ¿Porqué tiene los pantalones rotos? ¿Esta muerta?

-Sí –respondió Shaoran-. Esta es Sakura Kinomoto, la prima de tu madre. El pantalón esta roto porque sé cayo en un pozo, y no –la dejo con cuidado en el sofá, que no se encontraba específicamente en sus mejores tiempo-, no esta muerta –a pesar sus duras palabras y su rostro serio, le acaricio con ternura el pelo a su hijo-. Se ha lastimado el tobillo, y cuando intentó pararse se desmayó.

-¡Oh! –Matt se la quedo mirando-. Es muy linda –dijo con una gran sonrisa en la que se le veía que le faltaban un par de dientes que se le habían caído recientemente. Josh emitió un gruñido desde el otro lado del salón, pero Matt lo ignoro y fue directo al grano-. ¿Porqué te vuelve tan loco, papi?

-No me vuelve loco, Matt –le respondió Shaoran, decidiéndose a controlarse un poco. No estaba dispuesto a discutir su repentino deseo por la prima de su ex esposa con su hijo de seis años y su sobrino adolescente. –Estoy preocupado –le dijo al fin.

-¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa, papi?

Shaoran ahogo un suspiro, preguntándose si habría alguna criatura en el mundo tan insistente y curiosa como un niño de seis años.

-Porque tengo que quitarle la bota –improvisó-. Y me temo que le va a doler mucho.

-¡Oh! –aquella palabra tan simple estaba cargada de cariño y anticipación.

Shaoran sintió ganas de reír al ver la cara de hijo. Pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Sakura abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, moviendo apenas los labios e intentando sonreír.

-Te has desmayado –le dijo Shaoran con brusquedad.

Ella se ruborizo, y recordó los besos y caricias que le había dado antes de desmayarse. Se quedó quieta, sin hacer ningún movimiento, intentando recuperar un poco de fuerza y esperando que se le pasara la angustia que se cernía sobre su corazón.

Como si él hubiera leído sus pensamientos, le dijo:

-¿Te importaría quedarte acostada? Preferiría no tener que volver a levantarte del suelo, otra vez –y a continuación hizo un gesto señalando a los dos chicos que la miraban fijamente tras él-. Este es mi hijo, Matt –le dijo señalando al pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos celestes-, y este es Josh, mi sobrino.

-Hola chicos –saludó ella con una gran sonrisa-. Es un placer al fin conocerlos, soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

-Hola Sakura, soy Matthew Li, pero me dicen Matt –dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su pequeña manito llena de manchas de colores por los crayones que había estado usando para pintar los dibujos. Al parecer el niño queria imitar a su padre al comportarse como un adulto.

Shaoran se volvió y miro al mayor, cuyo parecido con él era impresionante.

-Tío…

-Hazlo –le dijo Shaoran, en tono muy cortante.

-Gracias por limpiar la jaula de mis ratones, siento mucho haber pensado que los había tirado.

-No importa –respondió Sakura, un poco confusa, al comprobar las miradas entre tío y sobrino.

-Y ahora –le dijo Shaoran a su sobrino-, ¿Podrías ir al granero y guardar el caballo de la señorita Kinomoto? Y cierra todo después.

A pesar de que solo era una pregunta, no había más que una respuesta y Josh se levantó y obedeció, a regañadientes, mientras su tío lo acompañaba hasta la puerta. En el momento en que se fue, Sakura se sentó en el sofá.

-Papi va a enojarse mucho cuando te vea así –le dijo Matt, mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba al lado del de ella-. Pero no te preocupes, a pesar de que se enoja mucho y dice que te va a pegar, nunca lo hace.

-Ah –por un segundo Sakura se quedo pensando en las palabras del niño. Pero después se concentró en el dolor que tenía en el tobillo, era como si alguien se lo estuviera golpeando con un martillo-. Eso es un alivio, no quiero que tu papá se enoje mucho conmigo –le dijo dulcemente al pequeño. Se quedó mirando al hijo de Li, era tan guapo y tierno como los ángeles de los cuadros de Rubens, con una inteligencia que se reflejaba en sus grandes y brillantes ojos celestes.

-No te preocupes. A veces protesta mucho y se enoja, pero después es muy bueno. Incluso me hace dibujos de nuestro gato si no hago travesuras.

Así que sí tenían un gato. Sakura trató no echarse a reír.

-A veces me los hace en las servilletas que llevo al colegio. Estoy en primero de primaria –le dijo, dándose importancia-. Nuestro gato se llama Bunny.

-Ahh, es un lindo nombre –Sakura intento poner cara de sorpresa, pero en verdad estaba pensando como un hombre tan duro y frió como Shaoran Li tenia un gato llamado "Bunny", y además le hacia dibujos a su hijo en las servilletas. De alguna manera, esa información la confundían, no encajaban en la imagen que tenia del vaquero.

-¿De verdad eres la prima de mi mamá? –le preguntó Matt.

-Sí –le contestó ella, contenta al haber cambiado de tema-. Por lo cual vos y yo también somos primos, ¿sabias?

-¿De verdad? –pregunto con la cara iluminada de interés y alegría.

-Sip.

-Yo no recuerdo a mi mamá –le dijo sin ningún tono en especial-. Nos dejo cuando yo era muy chiquito. Papi dice que me quería mucho, pero que no le gustaba vivir en el rancho porque se sentía muy sola.

Sakura no supo que contestarle. En realidad apenas si conocía a Melanie. Tan solo la había visto una vez en su vida, en el funeral de sus padres. Y todo lo que recordaba era que era una jovencita de quince años muy hermosa, de cabello rubio y lacio y de ojos azules, pero muy mal criada y superficial. Cuando la conoció el único comentario que le hizo era la forma tan horrible de vestir que tenia, justo cuando acababa de perder a sus papas en un accidente con solo once años. Cuando se enteró que le había dejado su parte del rancho como herencia, se preguntó si con aquello no había querido pedir disculpas por su conducta tan grosera.

-¿Era linda? –le preguntó Matt.

Sakura dejo de pensar en el pasado.

-Era muy hermosa –le aseguro con una sonrisa.

-La mamá de Josh también era muy linda. La he visto en fotos, era como mi papi pero en chica. Es que ella era la hermana mayor de papá.

-Basta, Matt –le dijo Shaoran, que había entrado de nuevo al salón. Y no añadió nada más, a pesar de que se había dado cuenta que ella se había incorporado, y tenia el pie apoyado en el piso. Lo que hizo fue dejar en la mesa todo lo que llevaba en las manos, una tijera, unas vendas, un par de toallas y una bolsa de hielo.

Cuando Shaoran tomo la tijera, ella lo miro sorprendida y le preguntó:

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? ¿Cortarme la pierna o qué?

-Voy a cortar la bota –le dijo con brusquedad.

Ella levanto las manos para impedírselo.

-Eso si que no, vaquero –dijo tocando el cuero oscuro de las botas-. Estas son mis botas favoritas.

-Pues tendrás que comprarte otro par, princesa –le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, y Sakura agradeció la presencia del niño cuando le dijo:

-Entonces, te va a doler mucho…

-Lo sé, pero de verdad me gustan mucho, y además… -le hecho una mirada desafiante-. Soy muy dura, ¿recuerdas?

-Esta bien. Matt –dijo, poniendo una mirada más amable cuando se dirigía a su hijo-. Ya es hora de ir a la cama, campeón.

-¡Papi! –protesto el niño.

-Nada de protestas. Ven y dame un beso –le dijo Li en un tono firme-. Josh volverá en unos minutos y te acompañara. Yo iré en un rato.

El niño intentó protestar otra vez, pero pareció arrepentirse cuando vio la resolución el rostro de su padre.

-Esta bien –le dijo echando un suspiro de desaliento exagerado. Pero fue corriendo a los brazos de su padre, dando risitas cuando Shaoran le dijo cosas al oído, le dio un beso en la cara y le dijo:

-Yo también te quiero, papá.

Shaoran le revolvió el pelo y le dio un cariñoso azote en el trasero.

-Bunas noches, campeón.

-Buenas noches, papi –dijo el niño mientras se dirigía a la ojiverde y le daba un beso en la mejilla- Buenas noches, Sakura.

El niño salió arrastrando los pies, dando muestras de su desacuerdo con la orden de su padre. Lo oyeron subir las escaleras y cuando pensó que ya nadie lo oía, empezó a saltar mientras subía los escalones, haciendo un ruido como si estuviera subiendo un batallón.

-Es un niño maravilloso –le dijo ella.

-Sí, lo es –Shaoran le respondió con un tono que le dejo claro que no pensaba discutir nada que tuviera que ver con su hijo con ella.

-Puede que no sea capaz de quitarte la bota.

Estuvo a punto de contestarle que no se podía dar el lujo de comprarse otro par nuevo. El problema era que no se lo iba a creer.

-Hazlo igual, vamos. –le dijo-. Esta no es mi primera vez.

Shaoran se arrodillo frente a ella y agarro con suavidad su delicado pie cubierto por la fina bota de cuero marrón.

-¿No dijiste que hacia muchos años que no te caías de un caballo? –le preguntó, mientras le agarraba el tobillo con una mano e intentaba sacarle la bota con la otra.

El dolor era bastante fuerte. Las gotas de sudor le recorrían la nariz y sintió ganas de vomitar, pero a diferencia de lo que había pasado antes ahora estaba preparada para el dolor. Apretó los puños muy fuerte, casi clavándose las uñas en las palmas de la mano, y se las arreglo para incluso sonreír un poco.

-Vamos, Li, ¿No que trabajas con caballos? –se quedo casi sin respiración cuando la bota empezó a salir poco a poco, y continuo diciéndole con los ojos entrecerrados-. No siempre que te haces daño tienes que estar sobre un caballo. ¿O es que a ti nunca te han dado una patada o un pisotón?

Él movió la cabeza.

-No a mí –le contesto-. Nada ni nadie pisa o patea a un Li.

Al fin la bota salió, que quedo en manos de él mientras Sakura echaba la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en los almohadones del sofá, sintiéndose más aliviada al no sentir la presión en el tobillo. Estaba demasiado débil para contestar cuando él poniéndose a su lado la obligo a recostarse del todo en el sofá.

-Y esta vez no te levantes –le ordeno, agarrando las tijeras y cortándole los jeans hasta las rodillas antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Le subió el pantalón y le quitó el calcetín, silbando cuando observo el tobillo.

-Bueno se ve bastante feo, pero no esta roto.

-Ya te dije que solo era una torcedura –le contesto ella, respirando hondo, mientras él le ponía una bolsa de hielo alrededor del tobillo.

-Será mejor que pases la noche en el sofá–le dijo.

-No –contestó ella al instante. La idea era demasiado tentadora, estar bajo el mismo techo, arropados por el calor de la noche, con él en la habitación de al lado.

Shaoran empezó a levantar el libro para colorear y los crayones de Matt.

-A mí la idea me apetece tan poco como a ti –le dijo mientras ordenaba un poco la habitación-. Pero así no tendría que estar saliendo en medio de la noche para saber como te encuentras y dejar a los chicos solos.

Por la cara que puso, estaba claro que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Y como además ella se sentía agotada, por su tobillo y por todo lo que había pasado en su primer día en el rancho, le dijo:

-Esta bien.

Él se sorprendió momentáneamente ante aquella falta de energía en su voz, pero rápidamente le contesto.

-Te traeré algo para el dolor, unas almohadas y una manta, ¿necesitas algo más, Kinomoto?

-No, gracias –le contestó, bostezando y estrechando entre sus brazos el almohadón.

Cuando Li volvió ella ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, le dejo en la mesita un vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas. Ante su frustración no pudo dejar de observarla dormir. Sintió un deseo incontrolable y una ternura indefinida, viéndola allí tumbada de costado, con una mano sobre la mejilla y con sus labios sonrosados entreabiertos.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo volver a la realidad. Se volvió y comprobó que Josh acababa de llegar.

-¿Ya terminaste todo?

-Sí –le contestó el chico-. Incluso me acorde de poner la alarma en el granero.

-Gracias.

-No tenia muchas opciones además que obedecerte, ¿no te parece? –le recordó a su tío mordaz-. ¿Has visto sus caballos? –el chico era un excelente jinete y cuando vio que su tío Shaoran negaba con la cabeza dio un silbido-. Tienes que verlo, son unas bellezas, es una yegua palomino y un macho árabe excepcional. Se nota que son puros, además…

-Josh, a la cama. Mañana hay clases.

-Esta bien, buenas noches –dijo el chico subiendo las escaleras sin hacer otro comentario. Sabia que hoy no era un buen día para molestar a su tío.

-Buenos noches –le contesto Shaoran. Le coloco bien la bolsa de hielo y la cubrió con una manta ligera. Apago todas las luces salvo una pequeña lámpara de la esquina.

Ya casi había salido del salón, cuando un susurro de ella lo acaricio en medio de la oscuridad.

-Gracias, Shaoran… -murmuro, medio dormida.

Él tubo que apretar los dientes, cuando por impulso casi sale disparado hacia el sofá. Por un instante la imagino entre sus brazos, con sus delgados brazos entre su cuello y casi imaginaba hasta los suspiros que darían.

De pronto se sintió acalorado. Respiro hondo y dijo algo entre dientes, algo salido de su rincones más oscuros e instintivos. Pero debía controlar su deseo. Ya lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, y también aquella noche.

Se había jurado a sí mismo no volver a tener otra relación con ninguna otra mujer luego de su relación con Melanie, pero esa mujer lo volvía loco.

Estaba muy confuso, y eso no le gustaba para nada. En su vida ya no podia haber confusiones.

Pero pensó que todo esto se debía a que hacia muchos años que no estaba con una mujer, que estaba nervioso ante las dificultades económicas que afrontaba el rancho y todos los acontecimientos de aquel día.

Era posible que Sakura Kinomoto lo atrajese físicamente, pero no sentía ningún tipo de afecto por ella. No la necesitaba. Porque depender de una persona te hace débil, el amor hace débiles a las personas. Y él ya había pasado por eso y había salido lastimado, y no estaba dispuesto a que volviera a ocurrir.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, salió del salón y se metió en su habitación.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, se fue directamente al baño y abrió la canilla de agua fría. Se quito las botas y vestido y todo se metió dentro, para descubrir que a pesar del agua helada no sentía más que el latido acelerado de su corazón.

Aunque quería no podía sacar de su mente los suaves labios de Sakura besándolo con pasión…

Continuara… 

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Buenas a Todos! Cómo les va? Aquí pongo el tercer capítulo de "Sin poder dejar de besarte", espero que les halla gustado, ya que a mi me a agradado bastante. Espero sus opiniones.**

**Guau! He llegado a tener más de sesenta reviews con solo dos capítulos! Genial! Estoy muy agradecida! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS MIS AMADOS LECTORES!**

Yohko Bennintong **_(Yessbell! Gracias por tu review, y tienes razón el ultimo chiste tal vez no fue muy lindo, pero no pude reprimírmelo, jeje espero que todo ande bien, nos vemos, te me cuidas! Bye)_**

Anna **_(Hola! Gracias por tu review y por leer mi humilde fic, a mi tb me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Xiao jajajaja espero que la escena S+S te halla gustado y de a poquito Saku se va a ir ganando el cariño de los chicos. Nos vemos!)_**

Amidala Granger **_(Me alegra saber que mi fic no se parece a otro que hallas leído, eso me hace sentir que estoy usando bien mi cerebro Espero saber de ti en este capítulo, Bye)_**

Daulaci **_(Hola Dau! Muchas gracias amiga por tu comentario! Lo aprecio mucho! Tienes razón en que este fic me esta saliendo más cómico, será pq los diálogos los saco de mi vida diaria o yo que se, pero a veces hasta yo me rió cuando los releo. Como ves empiezan las escenitas románticas, al fin S+S empezaron a darle razón al titulo de la historia, de ahora en adelante empezaran a complicarse un poco más las cosas entre ellos. Y como ves Xiao si tiene un gato jajajajaja Bueno nos vemos, amiga. Te me cuidas mucho! Bye bye)_**

Relena **_(Holas! Este capítulo esta empezando a darle la razón al porque del titulo, espero que te halla gustado la escenita entre ambos. Te mando saludos tb desde argentina, de que parte eres? Nos vemos, besos! )_**

Tijo-magic **_(Gracias por tu lindo comentario te lo agradezco mucho, espero saber de ti en este capítulo, nos vemos!)_**

Megumu-chan **_(Gracias por tus ánimos y tus comentarios, muchas gracias niña! Espero saber de ti en este capítulo, chauuuu!)_**

Tatsuki Shinomori **_(Holas! Al parecer a Xiao le gusto el estofado, aunque aclaro que no era de ratones, además esta tan acostumbrado a comer porquerias el pobre lobito así que el estofado de Sakurita fue un banquete para él y los chicos. Gracias por tu review, nos vemos!)_**

Sakume Nohara **_(Buenas niña! Te comprendo completamente yo tb admiro a Saku por poder limpiar tan rapido, yo soy muy vaga para esas cosas aunque aclaro que no limpio toda la casa, solo adecento un poco la cocina… y lo del comentario del estofado de ratones es una frase típicamente mía, la costumbre de que mi hermano levante la olla y me pregunte ¿Qué carajo es eso, yo simplemente "Guiso de ratones" jajajaa bueno espero saber de ti tb en este capitulo! Byeee!)_**

Celina Sosa **_(Holas! Y sí la Saku tiene carácter y le hace frente al cabezota de Li, me encanta esta Sakura! Gracias por tus ánimos y por tus lindos comentarios! Nos vemos!)_**

Nena05000 **_(Amiga! Cómo estas?Creo que al igual que muchos (me incluyo) hemos quedado encantados con el carácter de Saku, ella no se va a dejar pisotear por Li y dejar que los prejuicios tontos de él compliquen las cosas, va a ser que él se trage sus palabras! Jajaja pobre mi lobito Lo de la falta de dinero me pareció que le daria un toque más realista, en si ya bastante he distorsionado la vida de ellos así que esto no les va a hacer nada y espera más adelante y veras como pagan esas cuentas, va a ser muy gracioso jajajajaja Lo de los niños ha sido para que todo el fic no ronde solo en la relación de ellos dos, después de todo en la vida real siempre hay terceros en las relaciones y estos dos lindos niños van a tener un gran papel, Matt es un amor de niño creo que es todo lo contrario a Xiao (me hace acordar mucho a Naia ), pero en si el que me encanta a mí personalmente es Josh, me hace acordar mucho al Shaoran de las primeras temporadas de la serie bueno salvo que este es mucho más grande. Oye hubo algo que me llamo la atención, pq no puedes leer fic de Harry Potter? No te gustan o que? Aunque estos días hemos tenidos algunas charlas creo que aun no logramos una verdaderamente buena como las de antes, pero igual me alegra haber podido charlar contigo! Te me cuidas Tani-chan! Un beso, bye!)_**

The Dark **_(Holas! Yo tb me retorcia de la risa con la ultima escena, creo que si me ha salido graciosa jajaja bueno sobre la pregunta de donde estan debo aclarar que sakura lo único que hizo fue sacarlos de la caja vieja que estaban y ponerlos en una jaula limpia en el salón, en verdad fue un mal entendido todo esto sobre la desaparición de los pequeños roedores. Sobre el fic de ranma ando ya escribiendo el prox capitulo, dentro de poco lo publicare. Espero saber de ti en este capi, nos vemos!)_**

Ayin **_(Hola niña! Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Espero que lo hallas pasado muy bien en tu cumple, gracias por tu review! Nos vemos, cuidate!)_**

Hitomi Kansaki Fanel **_(Gracias por tu lindo comentario te lo agradezco mucho, espero saber de ti en este capítulo, y te comento que no se cuando se le bajaran los humor a este hombre, creo que con lo terco que es va a tardar mucho pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que lo haga, Un beso, nos vemos!)_**

LadySilvermoon **_(Hola ñaña-chan! Cómo estas amiguita? Espero que ya más tranquila y no tan atareada con la escuela, cómo te fue con la tarea de la fotosíntesis? Espero que bien, bueno yo te mando muchos besos y espero podamos hablar pronto, gracias por dejarme un review, nos vemos!)_**

Aneth **_(Hola amiga! Gracias por tu review, pues si quieres te doy un poco de estofado aun me queda un poco q nadie quiere comer por aquí jajaja Te diré que la idea de Shaoran de vaquero se me ocurrió viendo una novela en la televisión jajaj la verdad es que si esta para babear, Sobre Josh te diré que su historia se ira aclarando de a poco, bueno gracias por todo, nos vemos, cuídate!)_**

Mocyamidala **_(Tienes razón en decir que Sakura es muy lista al no dejarse intimidar por Xiao, y me encanta la nueva Sakura! Gracias por tu review, espero que este capi te halla gustado tanto como el segundo, nos vemos en el prox capitulo! Cuídate, bye)_**

Sakura-Corazón **_(Holas! Que bueno que pienses que la historia es excelente, gracias por dejar un review, espero que te halla gustado este capítulo! Nos vemos, besos!)_**

Hillary-Anna-Chan **_(Me has sacado una gran duda de encima, de verdad no sabia que eran todas la misma persona, Bueno sobre escenas SS románticas va a ver bastantes en los prox capis, y sobre escenas sarcásticas te diré que iré poniéndolas siempre y cuando estén de acuerdo con la trama. Desde ya te agradezco el reviews y espero seguir recibiendo más de tu parte. Bye!)_**

Kurumi-desu **_(Holas! Estoy por escribir un libro de recetas sobre como cocinar animales granja en pocos pasos con ayuda de la señorita sakura Kinomoto, jajajaja bueno fuere de joda te diré que la razón de pq Saku trabajo desde tan chikita se va a ir viendo en los prox capis, y sobre Josh te puedo decir que en el prox capitulo va a ver una charla entre él y sakura. Gracias por el review! Bye!)_**

LIZETH **_(Holas, que bueno que hallas podido leer mi fic, siempre me alegra sber que uno consigue nuevos lectores. El pq shaoran tenia a los chicos viviendo en ese basurero solo lo respondo con dos palabras: es hombre (si hay chicos q lean esto, por favor no se enojen), sobre cuanto tardara Saku en ganarse a los chicos Li es solo cuestión de tiempo, algunos le va a costar más que otros. Bueno espero que puedas hacerte un tiempito con la universidad y puedas leer el fic, Cuídate y suerte!_** ****

FENIXGIRL **_(Buenas! no se si la continué tan rápido como te hubiera gustado, pero espero que igual te halla agradado el capitulo, Como ves las discusiones entre estos va a ser algo natural, solo espero que no se terminen matando entre ellos. Aunque sin duda han encontrado algo más entretenido que discutir para hacer juntos jejeje Cuídate, nos vemos!)_**

Rika-chan **_(Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero saber de ti en este chap, yo tb me parti de la risa con lo de los ratones, cuidate y suerte, Byeee!)_**

Sakurita86 **_(No se si tarde mucho o no en actualizar, pero te doy las gracias por el review tan bonito q me dejaste. Como ves he puesto escenas que expliquen el titulo, espero que te halla gustado. Espero saber de ti en este capitulo tb, nos vemos!)_**

Lesly-Radcliffe **_(La verdad que no se como Shaoran pensó que sakura se daría cuenta que esa cosa asquerosa era un proyecto de ciencias, pero bue al final a los pobres ratoncitos no le paso nada. Sobre los niños hay dos reacciones muy diferentes, Matt por lo que se ve le ha gustado Sakurita, aunque Josh no la quiere ver ni en pintura, ya veremos que sucede entre ellos. Cuídate, y espero saber de ti en este capitulo, gracias por el review! Chau!)_**

Misao-Matsura **_(Seguí tu consejo y a Sakurita si le paso un "accidente" con el caballo, espero que la escena te halla gustado, espero tu opinión del capítulo. Cuidate mucho y espero saber de ti pronto, bye bye)_**

Mocyli **_(Sé que es una idea muy loca este fic, pero bueno todos mis fic son así, como dice una amiga son el reflejo de la autora -la cual esta totalmente desquiciada ¬¬- espero que el chap te halla gustado y te agradezco tu review. Suerte, chauuu!)_**

Keyg **_(Holas, la verdad es que sakura va a poner MUY nervioso al lobito sexy, y eso le va a pasar por ser tan duro y testarudo. Gracias por tu review, espero que este capi te halla gustado tanto como el primero, nos vemos en el prox capitulo! Cuídate, bye)_**

Serenity-Princess **_(Y que te pareció el capitulo? Valió la pena la espera? Esperemos que sí, gracias por el review! Como ves las reacciones de estos personajes son re raras, a un momento de odian y al otro se están besando. Espero que la historia siga igual de interesante. Nos vemos!)_**

Satsuki Idaka **_(Konichiwa Satsuki-san! Estoy de acuerdo q aunque lo de los ratones fue gracioso tb medio asqueroso, espero que el capítulo te halla gustado. En la prox se vera más sobre la reacción del bonito de Josh, cuidate bye!)_**

Hoshi **(Buenas, me honra saber que soy la tercera a la que le dejas review, muchas gracias por haberlo hecho. Tienes razón en que cualquier cosa vale contar de estar en la boquita de ese sexy y hermoso lobito ahhh es tan lindooo! Gracias por todo! Espero saber de ti pronto, cuídate, bye bye!)**

Abcchan **_((Gracias por tu review, espero que este capi te halla gustado tanto como los demás. Te agradezco de todo corazón tus lindos comentarios, no se si escribo tan bien pero siempre es lindo saber que uno opina cosas tan lindas de uno. Muchas Gracias! Nos vemos, cuídate!)_**

Danielita **_(Hola Dani! Que te pareció el capitulo? Valió la pena la esperar tanto o no? Esperemos que sí, gracias por el review! Suerte, Bye bye!)_**

Cristal-dono **_(Holas! Bueno te puedo decir que me encantan tus reviews y espero que no dejes de ponerlos, muchas gracias por ellos. Empezaron los enfrentamientos y tb los besos entre esta linda pareja. Espero que te gusten! Nos vemos, suerte, Bye!)_**

**Bueno he tardado en contestar, pero me ha gustado hacerlo, desde ya si me he olvidado de alguien pido disculpas. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que pueda contestar más ( si es posible ) en el próximo capítulo.**

_**Un beso a todos, y se me cuidan mucho!**_

Att. Lady Verónica Black.- 

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Declaimer: Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"Sin poder dejar de Besarte"

(by Lady Verónica Black)

_Li era un hombre un tanto difícil de tratar. Tenia un rancho de caballos y criaba a dos niños el solo. Lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de una mujer metiendose en sus asuntos y poniéndole la vida patas para arriba. No había una mujer en el mundo en la que él pudiera confiar, y menos en aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir como un adolescente. Pero ella era la propietaria de una parte de aquellas tierras y tenia intención de quedarse a vivir allí, le gustara o no al inquietante Xiao Lang Li._

**-Capítulo Cuatro-**

Con el cesto de ropa recién lavada apoyada en la cadera, Sakura se quedó dudando en la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran, con una mano en el pomo y con un nudo en el estomago, preguntándose interiormente que era lo que le impedía entrar.

Tan solo es un hombre, se reprendió a sí misma. ¿Y qué importaba, al fin y al cabo, que sintiese una atracción por él más explosiva que el Monte Helena? Durante los últimos diez días, él le había dejado claro que el sentimiento era mutuo, aunque desde la noche en que se besaron tan apasionadamente en su departamento él había tratado de evitarla, y en los momentos que se encontraban se limitaba a ignorarla o tratarla con aspereza.

Y no era que ella quisiera tirarlo contra la pared y exigirle que la amara y la besara apasionadamente. ¡No!. Lo ultimo que necesitaba en esos momentos era la complicación que supondría tener una relación amorosa con Li Xiao Lang. Lo único que iba a hacer era guardar la ropa y limpiar un poco el dormitorio, luego se iría y seguiría con sus quehaceres.

Además él estaba en los establos ayudando al veterinario con un potro que se había enganchado con unos alambres de espinos sueltos.

Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, fue este el único hecho que le dio el ímpetu necesario para girar el pomo y entrar a la habitación. Pero tan solo había dado unos pasos cuando se detuvo en seco en el umbral, mirando con los ojos abiertos a más no poder la imagen que se le presentaba enfrente de ella.

Lo que se había imaginado en su primer día en el rancho, en el momento que se conocieron en el establo, no distaba más de lo que veía. Las sabanas negras de satén, los espejos en el techo y la inmensa cama de agua caliente estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

En la habitación había un aparador destartalado con un espejo rajado en una esquina, la ventana estaba cubierta con una cortina de plástico enrollable y, una cama matrimonial con el cabecero de metal con unas sabanas viejas y desteñidas. Al lado de la cama había una mesita de noche, sobre la que había un reloj despertador y una lámpara a la que le faltaba la pantalla. A la derecha había un armario con toda la ropa fuera de las perchas y la puerta que dirigía a un pequeño baño.

Y eso era todo. No había cortina, ni alfombras, ni espejos. Miro hacia el techo. Nada. Tampoco había cuadros, ni libros, ni revistas, ni CD's o algunas fotos que dieran manifiesto de los gustos de la persona que la habitaba. Ni siquiera una televisión o un equipo de música. Ni una pequeña radio de mano. Había una atmósfera minimalista que Sakura aborreció nada más verla.

Moviendo negativamente la cabeza, dejo el cesto de ropa en el suelo y se dirigió a la cama que estaba desecha. Estiro las sábanas inferiores de color beige y las afirmo a los bordes de la cama.

Se quedo unos minutos pensando en la reacción de rechazo que había tenido al ver la habitación.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Li trabajaba entre quince y dieciocho horas diarias, lo que no le dejaba tiempo para dedicase a decorar su habitación. Y el resto de la casa no era lo que se dice un palacio. ¿ Entonces, porqué le preocupaba tanto el aspecto de aquella habitación?

No era la primera vez que se encontraba pensando que aquel hombre necesitaba una mujer. Estaba claro, a juzgar por los inocentes comentarios que Matt hizo sobre su padre, que este no salía casi nunca a divertirse. Y ella sabía, por experiencia propia, que le atraían las mujeres. Entonces si no era gay, no entendía porque esa manía de andar solo… Sí quería compañía femenina lo único que tendría que hacer seria mencionarlo, y seguro que cualquier mujer del continente americano acudiría a la puerta de su casa, más que dispuesta a ocupar esa vacante.

Entonces, ¿porqué estaba solo?. Aunque el matrimonio con su prima hubiera dejado mucho que desear, más de la mitad de la población sobrevivía al divorcio. Después de todo ya habían pasado seis años.

Tomo la sabana superior y la extendió sobre el colchón, dándole vueltas a todo aquello en su cabeza.

Josh tendía algo que ver con todo aquello, se dijo a sí misma.

A diferencia de Matt, con quien por su actitud franca y confiada había sido muy fácil establecer una comunicación y hacerse amigos, Josh, al igual que Shaoran, la evitaba siempre que podía. Y cuando no podía, siempre estaba a la defensiva.

La única excepción era cuando sacaba a Jezhar. Entonces siempre iba detrás de ella, aunque ocultándose en algún sitio en el que él creía que ella no lo veía, con una expresión en su cara mientras la miraba trabajar con el semental, mezcla de deseo, cautela y fracaso, como si estuviera deseando algo que nunca podría conseguir.

Era una expresión que Sakura conocía muy bien, porque la reconocería a la perfección en el rostro de cualquiera, a pesar de ya no verla en el espejo recordaba que estuvo en su rostro durante mucho tiempo siendo pequeña. Recordó como era que la gente emitiera un juicio falso sobre uno y no te dieran la oportunidad de redimirte.

Estiro una arruga de la sabana, al tiempo que recordaba la mirada triste de la asistente social cuando le informo que su tía Carol y su tío Tosho no la querían.

"_**¿Pero porqué?¿Porqué no me quieren?"**_

Ahora a sus veinticuatro años sabía que ella no era la culpable de que no la quisieran, toda la culpa era de sus tíos. Aunque su padre y el de Melanie eran hermanos, nunca mantuvieron una relación muy estrecha y su tío no se sintió obligado a tener que cargar con una chica, que a diferencia de la hermosa Melanie, usaba jeans, botas, llevaba el pelo corto y le encantaban los caballos, en vez de llevar rizos, volados y faldas de seda, y adorar a sus muñecas Barbie como su adorada prima.

Movió la cabeza, asombrada que aun después de tantos años todavía le doliese el haber sido rechazada por su única familia. Pero así era. Lo mismo le sucedía con lo que sucedió después, aun le dolía haber tenido que vivir con doce familias diferentes a lo largo de seis años.

Lo cual establecía una gran diferencia entre ella y Josh, pensó, mientras acomodaba las almohadas, ubicándolas en su lugar. Josh no había quedado solo, tenia el cariño de Shaoran. Era su tío, pero lo quería como si fuera su padre.

Pero ella también vivía en esa casa en ese momento y ya tenia bastante con la hostilidad de Shaoran. Y si por medio de los caballos lograba que hubiese menos tensión entre Josh y ella, al menos lo iba a intentar.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Ella se volvió, con el corazón en la boca y vio a Shaoran en la puerta, con los pies descalzos y la camisa fuera de los pantalones y desabrochada.

-Oh, eres tú –logro decir tartamudeando, incapaz de retirar los ojos de su cuerpo.

Un pecho magnifico, esculpido y cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor, un estomago plano y duro como una piedra y una cintura muy estrecha comparada con el tamaño de sus hombros. Su piel tenia un ligero color trigueño, producto del sol. Seguro que trabajaba sin camisa, pensó ella mientras se sentía desvanecer ante esa idea.

-Te he hecho una pregunta –le recordó él.

Lo miro directamente a la cara, y de pronto se pregunto que seria lo que él creía que estaba haciendo. ¿Robando las sabanas?

-Estoy haciendo la cama, guardando la ropa limpia y pienso limpiar un poco, ¿Algún problema con eso, Li?

-Ninguno, Kinomoto –como si no pudiera evitarlo, él la miro y después miro la cama, para volverla a mirar de nuevo. Tenia una expresión extraña, con la piel de sus mejillas muy tirante-. ¿Te molestaría salir un momento de mi habitación? –le dijo con brusquedad, al ver que ella no reaccionaba, prosiguió-. Me tengo que cambiar.

Ella mentalmente lo desnudo en unos segundos. Sus hombros eran anchos y dorados por el sol, con una espalda musculosa y fuerte, y unas piernas rectas y firmes. Trato de recordar que tipo de calzoncillos había lavado, al tiempo que especulaba donde terminaría el bronceado. ¿En la cintura? O tendría todo el cuerpo bronceado a excepción de…

-Sí no te importa me gustaría cambiarme este año –le dijo en tono sarcástico-. Le he dicho a Matt que podía acompañarme al rancho Hiragizawa a entregar un caballo esta tarde, así que me tengo que ir a esperarlo a la parada del autobús.

-Oh –dijo ella, mientras su cerebro mandaba la orden a sus pies para que se movieran, pero no la obedecían, mientras sus ojos parecían imperitos, sin dejar de mirar al ambarino. Incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, que parecía estar gobernado por algún piloto automático hormonal, intento buscar una razón que le explicara la razón de su inmovilidad.

-¿Les vendiste un caballo a los Hiragizawa?

-Así es, Eriol me venia insistiendo hace mucho que deseaba comprar uno de mis sementales y termine aceptando, ese tipo es demasiado molesto para mi gusto cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

-¿Eriol?

-Eriol Hiragizawa, es el dueño del rancho Hiragizawa. Es nuestro vecino, Kinomoto.

-No lo conozco.

-Puede que no, no tienes porque conocerlo, tu no eres de aquí. –le dijo el con una mueca irónica-. Pero has oído hablar de ellos, Eriol y Tomoyo Hiragizawa, son los padres de Jade y Kei, los amigos de Matt.

-Ahhh, pero no sabia que eran Hiragizawa.

-Pues ahora lo sabes.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, como esperando a que el otro de el primer paso.

-¿Y qué caballo vendiste? –pregunto Sakura nerviosa.

-A Moon Deligth –dijo mientras tiraba la camisa al suelo.

-¿El que tiene una mancha blanca en el cuello?

-Sí.

Sakura respiró hondo. Habiendo apartado la mirada de él, se sintió un poco mejor, lo único malo es que no se podía mover de donde estaba.

-No esta mal, es un buen caballo.

Impaciente por tanta conversación sin sentido, Shaoran camino hacia el aparador, abrió un cajón, y sacó un calzoncillo. Se dirigió al baño bastante enojado.

-Me voy a duchar –gruño-. ¿Crees que habrás conseguido irte para cuando halla salido? ¿O prefieres quedarte y ver como me cambio? Tal vez así puedas desnudarme con la vista con más facilidad.

-Ehhh yo no…

-Mejor no digas nada, Kinomoto. Solo vete, ¿Ok?

-Sí –le dijo ella suavemente, sintiéndose incapaz de contestar sus comentarios sarcásticos con inteligencia. Aunque se le ocurrió pensar que le diría Li si se ofrecía a enjabonarle la espalda.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Shaoran lanzo una maldición por lo bajo y cerro la puerta de golpe.

Jezhar, el joven semental árabe, que Sakura había criado desde su nacimiento, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro, con la crin, la cola y las pantorrillas negras y un linaje que remontaba a más de un siglo.

Como cualquier príncipe, podía ser tremendamente exigente y desde el momento en que Sakura puso un pie en el establo, empezó a moverse impaciente. Sakura sonreía. Aunque quería mucho a Glory, había un sitio en su corazón reservado única y exclusivamente para Jezhar.

Abrió la puerta de la cuadra del macho y lo observo recular hasta el fondo, con las patas tan ligeras como los pies de un boxeador, mientras movía su elegante cabeza y relinchaba para mostrar su enojo por la falta de atención hacia él.

-Eyy, Jezhar –le dijo, sacándose una manzana del bolsillo y reprimiendo una sonrisa cuando el cuerpo del semental tembló ante el olor de la fruta-. Mira lo que te he traído.

Si había algo más grande que el orgullo de Jezhar, era su apetito. En un segundo el caballo olvido todos sus resentimientos y se dirigió hacia ella, arrebatándole la manzana de la palma de la mano, rozándola con sus poderosos dientes.

Ella lo cepillo y le puso una silla de montar muy ligera. A continuación lo saco y le puso el ronzal que llevaba al hombro.

Era como estar sobre un cable de alta tensión. Cuando puso un pie en el estribo noto la energía acumulada en su grácil figura. Y al momento que le dio la orden, el caballo empezó a caminar con paso enérgico, como si sus patas hubieran sido disparadas por una catapulta. Y empezaron a calentar, saltando por encima de unos obstáculos, para después realizar movimientos más complicados.

Pasaron por lo menos cuarenta minutos cuando ella recién se dio cuenta de la presencia del adolescente, escondido en las sombras del establo, pendiente de todo lo que sucedía en el corral de ejercicios. Agarró las riendas y dirigió el caballo hacia donde estaba el chico.

-Hola –lo saludo, intentando sonar sorprendida por su presencia-. ¿Qué tal el colegio?

-Bien –le dijo el chico, intentando evitar su mirada.

-¿Tienes las botas puestas? –le pregunto Sakura, como si no fuera capaz de comprobarlo por sí misma.

El chico se miro los pies.

-Sí… claro –le contestó mientras la miraba con curiosidad de reojo.

Ella bajo ágilmente de un salto del semental.

-¿Te importaría ayudarme un poco con Jezhar?

-¿Yo? –le pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, claro. Es que me duele un poco el tobillo y este caballo aun tiene energía de sobra.

Como una polilla atraída por una lamparita eléctrica, el chico salto la cerca y se acercó al caballo hasta estar a unos poco pasos de ella.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga?

-Montarlo un rato más –le dijo ella.

-¿Quiere que yo lo monte? –le preguntó Josh, sin acabar de creérselo.

-Bueno, solo si quieres…

-¡Claro! –exclamo y extendió una mano para acariciar el cuello del caballo, y Jezhar relincho cuando percibió el olor del chico.

-Ten cuidado que no te muerda la mano –le dijo Sakura, entregándole al chico las riendas, con una gran sonrisa-. Porque con todos esos manjares que le das… esta claro que los sentimientos de este caballo pasan primero por su estomago.

-¿Cómo sabe que le doy de comer? –murmuro el chico.

-Elemental, mi querido Li. Al ver que cada vez había menos zanahorias en la heladera y después lo comprobé al ver el recibimiento que te ha hecho, no es algo muy difícil de sacar.

-Oh –el chico miro la montura estilo inglés-. ¿Y tengo que montar en eso?

-Sí –le dijo mientras ajustaba un poco los estribos para la altura del chico, que sobrepasaba bastante a la de ella-. Ya veras como te va a gustar cuando lo pruebes. Te he visto montar los caballos de tu tío y montas muy bien, eres un gran jinete. Te sorprenderá cuanto puedes sentir al caballo montando de esta manera. Además siempre es bueno aprender diferentes opciones, ¿no te parece, Josh?

-Ehhh sí, claro

-Pero, eso sí –le advirtió-, tienes que tener mucho cuidado. A diferencia de las monturas de por aquí, en esta no hay ningún sitio del cual agarrarse, y Jezhar te tirara en el primer instante que te distraigas.

-No se preocupe, tendré cuidado –le dijo.

Sakura ayudó al chico a acomodarse en la montura y luego le dio las riendas, le explico como tenía que tomarlas, una en cada mano. A diferencia de cómo las llevaban en América, que lo hacían con una sola mano, porque en la otra tenían que llevar el lazo o la pistola.

La siguiente hora fue de las que más disfruto Sakura en su vida. Le gustaba enseñar, y Josh era un estudiante excelente. El chico aprendió rápidamente a montar al estilo inglés, se notaba que era un jinete innato, su tío Shaoran le había enseñado muy bien; aunque hubo momentos muy graciosos, sobre todo al principio cuando intentaba controlar el enérgico trote del semental en aquella silla plana.

-Me ha gustado mucho –le dijo Josh, pasándose una mano por el húmedo cabello, con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Mientras se bajaba ágilmente del cabello-. ¿Puedo volverlo a montar otro día?

-Claro. Lo has hecho muy bien –le dijo con sinceridad-. Cualquiera que no te habría visto no hubiera sabido que era la primera vez que montabas en una silla plana.

-¿Usted cree? –pregunto el chico mientras la miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa y se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba.

-Totalmente. Me tendrías que haber visto a mí la primera vez. Tenia diecisiete años y cuando el caballo iba para un lado, yo iba por el otro. Hasta me caí a los minutos de montarlo, aun tengo una ligera cicatriz en el codo derecho.

-¿Diecisiete años? Pero usted monta muy bien, como si lo hiciera de toda la vida.

-Gracias –Josh, la seguía mientras ella se dirigía con Jezhar a la cuadra-. Mis padres tenían unas cuantas hectáreas de tierra y teníamos un par de caballos. A mi madre le gustaban mucho, y me enseño desde muy pequeña a montar. Pero el estilo inglés lo aprendí mucho más tarde. Me enseño una mujer que entrenaba caballos árabes, como Jezhar. Al principió me costo, pero Ellen y sus caballos me ayudaron mucho.

Sakura había pasado su ultimo año al cuidado de Ellen Bradshaw. Luego se había quedado para ayudar a la anciana mujer, hasta hacia un año, cuando la delicada salud de Ellen la había obligado a retirarse del negocio. Desde allí se había ido a trabajar para la empresa de Waylan Arabians, cuyo jefe considero una gran oportunidad comprar un magnifico caballo y una de las mejores entrenadoras del país por tan solo un par de palabras bonitas y un par de promesas de amor falsas.

-Bueno, al menos usted ha conocido a sus padres –le dijo Josh, mientras le daba una patada a una piedra que encontro en el camino-. Mi madre nunca me dijo quien era mi padre, antes de abandonarme –continuo mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo, como si intentara medir el efecto de sus palabras en la ojiverde.

Sakura intento no parecer muy sorprendida. Matt le había contado que Josh era el hijo de la hermana mayor de Shaoran, pero ella creyó que la madre de Josh había muerto, nunca se le ocurrió pensar una cosa así.

-No me quería, no me quiere y nunca me querrá –le dijo el chico-. Y nunca se caso, ¿sabe? Por lo cual soy un bastardo.

-¿Lo dices para sorprenderme y que te tenga lástima? –le preguntó mientras le entregaba las riendas y se dirigía hacia el otro lado del caballo, para quitarle las cinchas.

-¿No le impresiona? –le pregunto fríamente.

-La verdad, ni un poco. Me da lo mismo. No te voy a discutir que hay gente que piense mal de ti porque tus padres te concibieron sin estar casados, pero a mi eso no me interesa. Me da igual, eso no varia tu valor como persona –hizo una pausa-. Lo que más me preocupa es que no pareces apreciar lo que tienes.

Durante unos segundos, el chico no pareció creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Por la expresión que puso, estaba claro que estaba pidiendo compasión, y Sakura pensó que esa debía ser la forma en que la mayoría de la gente respondía al saber la verdad de su origen y su historia familiar.

Cuando él se dio cuenta que lo que esa mujer lo único que había hecho había sido criticar sus sentimientos, el chico volvió a ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –le dijo en tono beligerante.

-Quiero decir que deberías estar orgulloso de la familia que tienes, en vez de llorar por la que no tienes. Es más que evidente que tu tío te ama como si fueras su propio hijo, y Matt besa la tierra por donde pisas, te considera su hermano, su ídolo. Deberías sentirte feliz de tener un hogar con personas que te aman.

-Usted no entiende nada… -le dijo él enfadado.

-Puede que no –le contestó, poniéndose de punta de pies para quitarle la silla de montar al caballo-. Explícamelo vos, entonces.

-Usted es como mi madre y la tía Melanie. Ahora cree que estar en el rancho con nosotros es algo divertido, pero pronto se cansara y se irá.

Sakura había oído eso ya antes. Josh y su tío tenían bastantes cosas en común además del parecido físico, ambos tenían la ley de que cuando te sientes amenazado por algo lo mejor es atacar. Dejo la silla colgada, agarró un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar el oscuro y sedoso pelo del animal.

-No te voy a mentir, Josh. No te puedo decir que voy a estar aquí cinco años, cinco meses o cinco días. Las cosas andan un poco tensas entre tu tío y yo, y no sé que es lo que sucederá en un futuro próximo –ella continuo diciéndole suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos-. Pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. Viva donde viva.

-¿Sí le digo que no quiero ser su amigo, no me enseñara a montar al estilo inglés?

-No. Sí quieres aprender, yo te enseñare todo lo que sepa.

-Pues sabe, puede que no quiera ser su amigo –le dijo luego de haber guardado silencio por unos minutos.

-Puede que no –acordó ella, dándose la vuelta para seguir cepillando al caballo.

-No la entiendo –le dijo Josh de forma cortante-. ¿Por qué es tan comprensiva? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

-¿De ti? –le dijo suavemente, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo a los ojos-. Lo único que yo te pido es lo que yo te doy. Una oportunidad, tan solo una oportunidad.

-Pues yo no se la quiero dar, ¿Ok?

Y después de decir aquello de dio la vuelta y se fue a paso rápido a la casa.

Sabiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo irse, Sakura no dijo nada y se quedo en silencio, observándolo alejarse.

Y después se dio otra vez la vuelta, apoyo la mejilla en el cuello de Jezhar y empezó a recordar una conversación similar.

Podía oír claramente la voz de Ellen, como si aquella mujer estuviera frente a ella. Pudo recordar la gravedad de su voz, tan distinta de la dulzura que reflejaban sus ojos.

"Deja que las cosas sigan su curso, porque no siempre podrás controlar todo lo que te pase. Lo único que puedes hacer es decidir como te enfrentaras a ellas. Nunca pase lo que pase creas que todo esta perdido, que no hay una razón para seguir, porque eso solo lo piensan los cobardes. Sí te regalan cien kilos de limones, puedes elegir entre amargar tu vida o hacer limonada con ellos. ¿Cómo quieres llevar tu vida?"

Incluso recordó su propia voz, que era como la que acababa de oír de los labios de Josh. Con el mismo dolor, desconfianza y frustración.

"No lo sé. No lo sé"

-Pero ahora sí sé que lo sé –le susurro a Jezhar, mientras le acariciaba el lomo con una mano y se sacaba una lagrima furtiva de su mejilla.

Lo más duro iba a ser encontrar la forma de acercarse a Josh, sin ganarse la enesmitad de su tío. Bueno si es que aun no se la había ganado.

Continuara….

**Nota de la Autora:**

Holas a Todos! Cómo están? Bueno me he tardado un poquito en poner el capítulo, pero espero comprendan que aunque este fic me encanta tengo muchos otros que continuar. Aun así le he puesto todas mis ganas a este capítulo y espero que ha ustedes tb les halla gustado tanto como a mí, sé que no hay una escena SS como la del capítulo pasado pero creo que aun así ha quedado bien. No se preocupen que de a poco volverá a suceder algo entre esos dos.

**Ahora si, hablemos de un tema que a mí en particular me encanta: "los Reviews". No se si se han dado cuenta pero llegue a los 99 reviews! Guau! Madre mía, Dios Santo! Nunca llegue a tener tantos en tan pocos capítulos, estoy súper feliz ya que eso significa dos cosas: que estoy mejorando en mis escritos y que ya me estoy ganando el cariño de los lectores, o tb puede ser que por compasión me dejan reviews… hemm espero que sea solo pq me quieren mucho Bueno, fuera de mis divagaciones, les doy las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes! Son mis ídolos!**

**Bueno ahora sí, a contestarles! YUPYYYYYYYYYYY!**

Abcchan **_(Hola! Espero que tu paciencia no se halla acabado por la espera, si es así perdón. Espero que el capitulo te halla agradado, gracias por tus reviews. Bye!)_**

Sakurita86 **_(Hola, que bueno que te haya encantado tanto la escena de SS. Jeje Se que Josh da la apariencia de ser alguien rebelde, y aunque si lo es, no es para tanto, no te preocupes que no va a hacer nada malo. Como te habrás dado cuenta Eriol y Tomoyo si son los vecinos de los Li, y aunque aun falta para que entren en escena será muy divertido verlos a los cuatro juntos, más q nada pq habrá cierto Hirahizawa que pondrá los nervios de punta de cierto ambarino. Bueno espero que el capi te halla gustado, Nos vemos!)_**

Daulaci _(Holas Dau! Cómo estas amiga? Bueno que te puedo decir sobre el beso además de que a mi tb me encanto, quien como Sakura… Jeje bueno sobre cuando Shaoran se va a enterar de la historia de Saku, la verdad es que no lo se bien con exactitud, tengo algo pensado pero aun falta bastante para eso. Bueno, espero seguir sabiendo de ti en este fic, ya sabes que para mi es un gran honor! Nos vemos, amiga! Cuidate!)_

Satsuki Idaka **_(La verdad que Xiao a veces es un poco tontito al no correr a los brazos de Saku, pero bueno aun le falta madurar un poco en cosas del corazón. Sabes yo tb amo a Matt, es un angelito hermoso, es muy dulce! A mí me encantaría hacer un Matt grande… quien sabe tal vez en un epilogo futuro o algo así, quien sabe… jeje como digo siempre Josh es mi debilidad, Amo ese chico! Bueno, espero que te guste el fic, nos vemos!)_**

Danielita **_(Gracias por tu lindo comentario te lo agradezco mucho, espero saber de ti en este capítulo y que no halla sido tanta la espera, Cuídate Chau!)_**

Gabyhyatt **_(Holas, sobre tu duda te cuento que la madre de Matt los abandono a la semana de nacer el niño, y falleció dos meses antes del arribo de Sakura al rancho. Espero que esto halla aclarado tus dudas, cualquier cosas no dudes en preguntar. Nos vemos!)_**

Justary-san **_(AMIGA MIA! Cómo estas? Hace tanto que no te encuentro, andas muy ocupada con la facultad o que? Bueno espero que ande todo bien. Vos siempre con tus infaltables reviews, no sabes como agradezco tu lealtad en cada cosa que escribo, muchas gracias amiguita! Che que significa "KA-KU!", me dio curiosidad. Espero saber de ti pronto, Cuídate muchísimos, eh? Byee)_**

The Dark _(jajaja me ha dado mucho gracia tu "No quiero a Sakura, Sakura no me gusta... enserio, NO ME GUSTA...", me has hecho reír muchísimo con eso jeje la verdad es que si Shaoran esta empezando a auto convencerse de eso. Bueno espero saber muy pronto de ti, Nos Vemos!)_

Serenity-Princess **_(Holas! Yo también quiero se Sakura y que Syao me de muchos besos! Jeje pero bueno, no le puedo hacer eso a Saku. Tienes razón, sin con solo un día de conocerse pasa esto no quiero ni imaginar que pasara en un mes. Bueno, te agradezco mucho tu review, me ha encantado y estoy de acuerdo con que Shaoran es DIVINO. Nos vemos, Bye!_**

Aneth **_(JaJaJa me has hecho reír de lo lindo, querida, con tu review. Tienes razón basta de MSN y a ponerse a escribir jeje pero necesito un poco de vacaciones para poder inspirarme. Bueno tienes razón en que ninguno de los dos quiere tener algo serio con los dos, todavía no se les puede pedir nada y a que es algo físico, pero ya veremos más adelante, porque separar la atracción de los sentimientos no es siempre posible. Bueno espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios. Un beso, Chau!)_**

Nena05000 **_(Manita querida! Cómo estas? Creo que ya hemos hablado bastante de este fic y en especial de este capitulo, pero solo me resta decir que me encantan tus reviews, y más me gustan leerlo. Bueno espero que con este capítulo puedas ver un poco más como es Josh y me des tu opinión sobre el chico. Bueno es una lastima que hallas tenido tan malas experiencias con fics de HP, lo entiendo y respeto pero es una lastima porque queria que leyeras uno que tengo. Pero bueno, no importa. Espero que ya hallas arreglado tus problemitas y confusiones, recuerda que siempre contas conmigo para que lo quieras! Un beso grande, Chau!)_**

Hitomi Kansaki Fanel **_(Hola Hitomi-chan! Gracias por tu lindo comentario, espero que a ti y tu amiga este capítulo les halla gustado, les agradezco a ambas y espero que me sigan dejando sus ideas. Nos vemos!)_**

Daniela **_(Konichiwa Dani-san! Se que tal vez no continué el fic tan rápido como hubieras deseado pero aun así espero que el capítulo halla sido de tu agrado, gracias por tu lindo comentario. Nos vemos!)_**

Lady-Silvermoon **_(Amiga! Holas! En serio me saque un diez? Genial! La verdad el capi 3 me salió de la nada, aun no tenia planeado un beso entre esos dos, mi plan era que discutieran pero bue igual me encanto lo que salió. Bueno espero que tus cosas anden muy bien y podamos hablar pronto, Te me cuidas mucho ñaña-chan! Bye!)_**

Saku-Cerezo4 **_(Konichiwa! Gracias por tu review, te lo agradezco mucho, espero saber de ti en este capítulo y que no halla sido tanta la espera, cuídate mucho, Chaito!)_**

Yarumi-san **_(Buenas! Tienes razón en que esta relación amor / odio es de lo más curiosa, pero me encanta escribir este fic. No se porque me siento tan identificada con los personajes y sus historias que me dejo llevar y los diálogos salen de mi propia vida jeje me encanta! Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, Hasta pronto!)_**

LIZETH **_(Hi! Gracias por haberte hecho un tiempito y haberme dejado un review, te lo agradezco muchísimo. Bueno como dije antes la escena del beso me salió de la nada, mi intención no era que se besaran pero bueno me salió así y me encanto. Bueno espero que ya no andes tan atareada y puedas leer este capítulo tranquila, nos vemos!)_**

FENIXGIRL **_(Holitas niña! De verdad agradezco tu fidelidad al haberme dejado un reviews estando de vacaciones, como esta la playa? Tomando sol? Viendo chicos lindos en maya? Jeje ignora lo ultimo XD Bueno que bueno que el capítulo te halla gustado y espero que este te halla gustado más. Cuídate mucho y ponte bronceador que el sol esta fuerte! XD Chaucito!)_**

Tatsuki Shinomori **_(Buenas! La verdad tardo mucho en contestar todos los reviews y te diré que a veces tengo que parar un rato y descansar, pero al final termino muy feliz de haber podido hacerlo porque los reviews que me dejan es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo, Me encanta leer sus comentarios, además de que me ayudan un montón. Espero que la pequeña escena SS de este chap te halla gustado, Nos vemos, un gran Abrazo!)_**

Celina Sosa **_(Holas! Yo a veces me imagino que soy Sakura para imaginarme esas escenas, como me gustaría en verdad ser ella…. Sobre como y donde encontrar hombres como Shaoran pues la verdad ni idea, creo que a veces una encuentra chicos parecidos y con algunas de sus cualidades, pero Xiao es ÚNICO, no hay ninguno como él . Bueno ya ves que ET si van a aparecer, aunque aun falta un poco para eso. Bueno espero que este capítulo te halla gustado, nos vemos!)_**

Andre Sakurita **_(Hola! Gracias por tu review, me ha gustado bastante. Espero que este capítulo halla sido de tu agrado. Porque no me cuentas tus ideas y cosas así, me gustaría conocerlas. Cuídate, Bye!)_**

Honguito **_(Hola Carito! Cómo estas amiga? Me alegra saber que el capítulo te gusto, tienes razón en cuanto a lo de Matt y Josh, ambos tendrán sentimientos muy diferente hacia Sakura, pero seguro que con un poco de paciencia los tres lograran ser buenos amigos, o por lo menos eso espero. Lastima que las cosas con Xiao ya se compliquen un poco, él tipo es muy orgulloso y le costara muchísimo aceptar a Sakura, además de su miedo a volver a sufrir. La pobre Saku tendrá bastante trabajo con los chicos Li. Saludos e Inspiración mágica para ti tb amiga, un beso, Chau!)_**

Yohko Bennintong **_(Hola amiga! Que bueno que la escena de SS te hala gustado tanto, eso me hace pensar que voy por buen camino. Espero que tus cosas anden bien, Yessbell. Te me cuidas, Bye!)_**

Sakume Nohara **_(Pues mi hermano…. es un gran tema, te cuento que tengo varios, uno mayor y dos menores (todos varones ¬¬) y ellos tienen la manía de criticar todo lo que cocino, pero después se lo comen felices. Siempre les callo la boca porque cocino bastante bien! Muajajaja Lo del guiso de ratones es por algo similar que paso en mi casa con un hámster y un guiso que yo cocinaba en ese momento. Bueno espero que el chap te halla gustado, nos vemos! Cuídate!)_**

Anna **_(Hola Anna! Cómo estas? No te preocupes si no puedes leer el fic o dejarme review, comprendo que a veces uno tiene muchas cosas que hacer, además el estudio esta primero. Sobre lo de charlar, yo encantada… te agregue con el mail que pusiste en el review, con ese esta bien? o es con otro mail, sino cualquier cosa agrégame vos q mi mail esta en mi Bio. Bueno te me cuidas, Bye!)_**

Hillary **_(Buenas! Creo que eres la persona que más reviews me ha dejado en mi vida, te lo agradezco mucho! Admiro tu perseverancia y ganas  Bueno espero que este capitulo te halla agradado a pesar de no tener una escena SS romántica. Nos vemos, cuídate mucho! Bye!)_**

Bueno, creo que la contestación ha sido bastante larga, un poco más y más larga que el capítulo en sí (que exagerada que soy ¬¬). Bueno, nos vemos y cuídense mucho.

Att. Lady Verónica Black.- 

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**

**PD: Qué opinan de Josh? Acepto sugerencias o cosas así….**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"**Sin poder dejar de Besarte"**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

_Li era un hombre un tanto difícil de tratar. Tenia un rancho de caballos y criaba a dos niños el solo. Lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de una mujer metiendose en sus asuntos y poniéndole la vida patas para arriba. No había una mujer en el mundo en la que él pudiera confiar, y menos en aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir como un adolescente. Pero ella era la propietaria de una parte de aquellas tierras y tenia intención de quedarse a vivir allí, le gustara o no al inquietante Xiao Lang Li._

**-Capítulo Cinco-**

El sol de la mañana ilumino de oro los campos, los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana dándole un brillo satinado al cuerpo semi desnudo que acababa de despertar. Acostado en la cama, Shaoran se dio la vuelta, se coloco sobre su espalda, le dio una patada al acolchado dejándolo tirado con las sabanas en el piso liberando su cuerpo de sus enredos. Sus fuertes brazos se estiraron y los coloco tras su cabeza, dejando que sus brillantes ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del día.

Mientras bostezaba, se quedo mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación, intentando decidir si era el sol lo que lo había despertado o el aroma a café recién hecho que inundaba la casa.

También pensó, frunciendo el ceño, que podrían ser las risas que oía en la distancia lo que lo había sacado de su placentero sueño. Aunque intento volver a dormirse de nuevo y volver a su sueño, no pudo, más aun sabiendo que la protagonista de su sueño era la que se reía en el piso inferior de la casa a coro con su pequeño hijo.

A pesar de que si se lo hubieran preguntado él no lo hubiera admitido, Kinomoto había más que cumplido sus expectativas. Tenia la casa ordenada y reluciente, la ropa limpia, y si no se empezaba a controlar un poco en la mesa iba a tener que comprar unos pantalones con un talle más grande.

Y por si eso fuera poco, era la mejor ayudante de establos que había tenido. Además de cuidar a sus caballos, siempre estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que fuera necesario, ya sea con el heno, con limpiar las cuadras o fregar los pesebres.

Debería sentirse feliz, más que feliz, debería estar dando saltos de alegría y agradeciéndole a Dios por tan bello regalo. Una mujer hermosa y sexy que cuidaba la casa como una ama de casa experimentada, que cocinaba como un chef y que era una profesional en su trabajo.

Pero no lo estaba, pensó él con pesadumbre. De hecho, cada día que pasaba se sentía peor con su presencia. Y no era solo porque las cosas no habían salido como él había planeado, ni que ella le hubiera hecho tragar todos sus prejuicios. Tampoco era porque la lujuria lo consumía cada vez que la veía, ni por que ni siquiera en sueños podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos, en su boca con sabor a frezas o en su delgado y suave cuerpo. No, no era eso. No era el deseo lo que lo volvía loco, no era ese deseo que no estaba dispuesto a satisfacer. Pero si no era todo eso lo que le molestaba, entonces… había algo mucho más profundo, algo que no tenia idea de su existencia. ¿Pero qué?

Se quedo pensando en la pregunta mientras se levantaba de la cama. Apoyo los pies en la alfombra, que misteriosamente había aparecido al lado de su cama. Se fue hacia el aparador, se paso una mano por la barba que tendría que afeitar; saco unos jeans y una camiseta vieja para trabajar y se quedo viendo la ropa limpia y doblada en los cajones.

A lo mejor, pensó mientras se miraba en el espejo, era la huella de Sakura en todo lo que lo rodeaba lo que le molestaba.

No tenia siquiera que salir de su habitación para comprobarlo. Era el brillo que había en la cómoda y el aparador, la alfombra al lado de la cama, la manta y la almohada extra, las sabanas suaves y perfumadas, las ligeras cortinas blancas en la ventana, la pantalla sobre la lámpara de la mesita de luz, el vidrio nuevo del espejo del aparador. Hasta incluso una planta con flores y unas cuantas fotos de él y los chicos sobre la cómoda.

Aquel lugar parecía nuevo luego de que ella lo había arreglado, admitía que no estaba nada mal, pero… esa no era la habitación del duro y frió Shaoran Li. No. Esa era la habitación de Shaoran Li decorada por Sakura Kinomoto.

Iba a abrocharse el jean cuando de pronto otro estallido de risas se oyó desde abajo, específicamente de la cocina. Aquel sonido le dio de lleno en el estomago, y lo añadió a la larga lista de cosas de Kinomoto que lo estaban sacando de quicio. Al igual que su presencia en la casa, su risa lo volvía loco, le hacia desear poder reírse con ella, él ser la persona que la haga reír, sonreír… Otra cosa más, su sonrisa. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona este el 95 del día sonriendo con "esa" sonrisa? Porque la de ella no era una sonrisa cualquiera, no, era… es como, como…. Bueno, la sonrisa de Kinomoto era única.

Al recordar el joven rostro de la ojiverde sonriendo no pudo más que reconocer que era una chica muy… peculiar. Si eso era, una mujer peculiar, extraña, extravagante, exótica, rara… Bueno, pero si era todo eso, ¿porqué le hacia añorar cosas que se había prometido no volver a tener nunca más en la vida? Como por ejemplo, cada noche deseaba que alguien lo acompañara en la cama, que alguien le desee las buenas noches y le dé un suave beso antes de apagar las luces, alguien a quien abrazarse por las noches frías, alguien con un cuerpo suave, delgado, frágil, con una piel como la seda, con una boca de freza…

"_**¡Basta Li! Deja de torturarte en vano, nunca más tendrás eso. Nunca"**_

Aquel deseo, esa necesidad, solo aumentaba su frustración, porque le hacia recordar lo contraproducente que era recordar algo que no podía tener.

Porque con el tiempo, inevitablemente, ella se iría. Posiblemente en ese momento se estaba divirtiendo en grande cuidando de la casa, de los chicos y hasta de él mismo, pero sabía que aquello no duraría mucho más. La había visto trabajar con el semental árabe, y era muy buena, demasiado buena como para quedarse en RoseHill, dijese lo que ella dijese.

Más tarde o más temprano se cansaría de tanto trabajo, se hartaría de cuidar a los chicos, se acordaría de su pasado en la ciudad y los abandonaría. ¿Y si él en ese momento ya la había dejado meterse en su vida más de lo que ya estaba ahora, que haría?

Un vistazo rápido al reloj de la mesita de noche lo hizo caer en la realidad, se había quedado dormido. Por primera vez después de quince años se había quedado dormido.

-"Mierda…" –mascullo entre dientes.

Frunció el ceño aun más de lo normal en él. La noche anterior se había acostado muy de madrugada porque una yegua le había dado dolor de estómago, pero aunque estaba muerto de sueño y con el cuerpo sin energía, recordaba muy bien haber puesto el despertador a las 5.30 de la mañana.

Agarro de prisa las botas, se las puso y se metió rápido al baño a asearse un poco. Mientras se lavaba la cara y se cepillaba los dientes, decidía que hoy no tendría tiempo de afeitarse. Lo único bueno era que no tendría que perder tiempo en bañarse esa mañana.

Se había dado tantos duchas de agua fría últimamente que ya la piel estaba empezando a escamársele.

O o o o O 

-"¡Me rindo! –le decía Matt a Sakura que estaba de pie ante el fuego de la cocina preparando unos hotcakes-, ¿Porqué los caníbales no comen carne de payaso?"

-"Porque sino les daría indigestión por tanta risa" –le contesto ella mientras llenaba unos vasos con jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

El niño empezó a reírse a carcajadas y enseguida le dijo:

-"Otro más, por favor."

Sakura reprimió una sonrisa, cuando Josh hizo un gesto de desesperación y la miro con ojos suplicantes.

-"No se ninguno más."

-"Por favor, Sakurita" –suplico el niño haciendo pucherito y poniendo las manos juntas bajo el mentón.

-"Mmm sabes como convencerme, ¿eh, Matt? –dijo la castaña con una tenue sonrisa-. Si te tomas todo el jugo de naranja intentare recordar alguno más."

-"Esta bien."

Aunque el niño no se parecía mucho a su padre, sin duda alguna tenia el atractivo de los Li. No obstante lo mejor era convencerlo de hacer otra cosa o nunca terminaría de tomar su desayuno.

-"Apúrate con eso Matt que tienes que ir a prepara los cuadernos para el colegio, sino llegaremos tarde a la escuela."

-"Bueno –le dijo el chico mientras se metía un gran trozo de pan con mermelada en la boca-. No puedo creer que de verdad nos llevaras al colegio, siempre vamos en autobús. Además vas a venir a la fiesta del colegio. ¿Sabes que mi salón preparo una obra de teatro, yo voy a ser un pirata."

-"Lo vienes diciendo desde que te dieron el papel, enano. Lo debe saber hasta las vacas de tanto que lo repites."

El pequeño miro a su primo con el ceño fruncido, gesto que la ojiverde siempre veía hacer a su padre cuando algo no le gustaba. Al parecer si había heredado ciertos rasgos de su padre.

-"Cállate, Josh. Le estoy contando a Sakura, no a vos, tonto."

-"Bahh, como vos digas… E-NA-NO" –dijo el ambarino con una sonrisa divertida.

-"Chicos, basta ya. Josh no le hables así a tu primo, no es un enano es un niño; y Matt, Josh no es ningún tonto –dijo Sakura seria, y mirándolos fijamente- Déjense de pelear de una vez por todas."

Ambos chicos la miraron, no era la primera vez que ella los retaba por andarse peleando, pero aun no podían acostumbrarse a ello. Aunque la primera vez Josh le discutió que ella no era nadie para darle ordenes, parecía que ya había entendido que ella era el adulto responsable y le debian hacer caso. Matt suavemente le pido perdón a su primo y siguió comiendo su tostada, mientras que el adolescente miro a los ojos a la muchacha, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y siguió releyendo su tarea de biología.

-"¿Sakura…?" –dijo vacilante el pequeño Li.

-"Dime."

-"¿Me puedo sentar en el asiento de adelante?"

-"Sí a tu primo no le importa. ¿Te molesta, Josh?"

-"Para nada." –dijo el adolescente metido en su lectura respondiendo automáticamente.

-"¡Genial!" –grito Matt muy feliz.

Era tan fácil complacerlo. Sakura se lleno de ternura cuando lo observo muy serio untar su tostada con más mermelada y comérsela de una, manchando toda su boca con mermelada de frutilla.

Puso un plato con hotcakes sobre la mesa, se volvió de vuelta a la cocina y tomo la jarra de jugo, para rellenarle el vaso a Josh. A continuación puso más tostadas y sirvió la leche.

-"¿Porqué nadie me despertó esta mañana?" –dijo Shaoran entrando a la cocina y sentándose en su lugar de la mesa, y tomaba su taza del centro de esta.

-"Pues porque necesitabas descansar" –le dijo ella con naturalidad.

Shaoran tenia un horario de trabajo que llevaría al hospital al más enérgico, dormía tan solo cuatro o cinco horas diarias, y se pasaba el resto del día haciendo trabajos que requerían un gran esfuerzo físico. Y cuando ella se lo quedo observando la noche anterior, mientras él trabajaba en el establo con la yegua enferma, vio el cansancio que se iba acumulando en sus hombros, y decidió dejarlo descansar un par de horas más esa mañana.

-"¿Ah, sí? –la mirada que le lanzo era más fría que una noche de invierno en Alaska-. ¿Porqué no vas al establo y le decís eso a los caballos? Pero ten cuidado a ver si no te sueltan alguna coz, porque no les gusta mucho estar con el estómago vacio tantas horas."

-"Sakura y Josh ya le han dado de comer a los caballos, papi." –le comunico Matt inocentemente.

Él se quedo paralizado, dejando su taza de café suspendida a medio camino hacia su boca.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Josh pensó que te haría bien dormir unas horas más –le dijo ella, mientras ponía un plato con manteca en la mesa y miraba a Josh de reojo, quien abría la boca para eximirse de cualquier responsabilidad al respecto-. Así que ya nos hemos encargado de todo, ¿verdad? –el adolescente asintió lentamente volviendo a su tarea-, ¿quieres más café?"

-"¿No vas a agradecerles, papi?" –le pregunto Matt a su padre.

-"Gracias, Josh. Te agradezco que te preocuparas por mí –le dijo el ambarino, con una semi sonrisa en el rostro, a su sobrino. Para después dirigir su mirada hacia Sakura, observando sus movimientos por la cocina-. Y a ti también, Kinomoto."

-"De nada –le contesto, aunque la verdad él no parecía muy complacido. No es que esperara una manifestación exagerada de gratitud, pero tampoco le gustaba esa actitud, como si la estuviera condenando por algo-. Mereció la pena sólo por ver a Josh tambalearse por todas partes. Nunca creí que conocería a alguien que le costara más que a mí el levantarse de la cama."

-"Y bueno, no todos nos levantamos y a los segundos estamos con una sonrisa y cantando" –le dijo Josh por lo bajo.

-"Es que aunque me cuesta levantarme de la cama, me gustan mucho las mañanas –puso un tarro de azúcar al costado del codo de Shaoran-. Todo esta tan tranquilo. Siento que hay un montón de posibilidades por delante –continuo diciendo, mientras sentía la mirada de Shaoran en su cuerpo, observándola fijamente, mientras ella ponía las sartenes a lavar.

-"Cuando terminen, pongan los platos en el fregadero –les dijo mientras se sacaba el delantal de cocina y lo colgaba en un gancho al lado de la puerta-. Los voy a lavar cuando vuelva del festival."

-"¿Festival?" –dijo Shaoran con el ceño fruncido-. "¿Qué festi…?"

Fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta de la apariencia de la chica. Estaba muy diferente a como la venia viendo desde que llego. Llevaba una falda de jean azul oscuro por debajo de las rodillas con un tajo en ambos lado, unas botas negras por las rodillas y una camisa de seda blanca que dejaba parte de su estomago a la vista y un pequeño pero sugerente escote que revelaba su suave piel y la curva de sus pechos. Además llevaba el pelo suelto y un muy ligero maquillaje.

-"Ahora vuelvo chicos, apúrense a desayunar que se nos hace tarde."

-"¿Dónde vas?"

-"Voy a buscar mi cartera y las llaves del jeep, no me tardo, Matt –dijo la chica mientras le daba un suave beso en el pelo al niño y le limpiaba la boca llena de mermelada-. Cuando termines ve a prepara tus cosas… ahh y Josh –el chico levanto la vista y la miro interrogante-, acuérdate de agarrar las flores, las deje en la mesa del salón."

-"Emmm sí, no te preocupes Sakura, las agarrare –dijo el castaño un poco sonrojado-. ¿No desayunas?"

-"No, ya me he comido una tostada y una taza de café mientras preparaba todo –le contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Y ya basta de tanta charla, desayunen rápido que se nos hace tarde. Vuelvo en diez minutos a buscarlos y por los pastelitos, tómalos por mí, ¿Sí, Josh?

-"Claro."

La ojiverde ya iba bajando los escalones del porche cuando oyó que Shaoran le preguntaba a los chicos:

-"¿Festival?¿Flores?¿Pastelitos? –dijo en un gruñido el ambarino-. ¿A que viene esta escenita?"

-"Hoy hay un festival en el colegio por el descubrimiento de América, voy a hacer de pirata y Sakura me preparo pastelitos de chocolate para llevarlos –le contesto Matt muy entusiasmado-, la señorita Mizuki nos dijo que les pidiéramos a nuestras mamás que nos hicieran algo para llevar, y se lo pedí a Sakura."

-"Matthew" –lo reprendió el padre dando un suspiro.

-"Sakura dijo que no le molestaba hacerlos, hasta hizo banderitas para ponerle a los pastelitos con los nombres de la Niña, la Pinto y la Santa Maria. Están re lindas, ¿o no, papi?."

-"Es la Pinta, enano, no la Pinto" –lo corrigió Josh lanzando una carcajada.

-"¡No, no lo es! –le contestó Matt.

-"¡Sí!" –insistió Josh.

-"¡No!"

-"¡Que sí!"

-"Basta ya, chicos." –intercedió Shaoran.

Sakura seguía en el porche, escuchando toda la conversación entre los tres Li. De pronto el sonido de las botas de Shaoran levantándose de la mesa la sacaron de sus sueños.

O o o o O 

-"¿Qué es esa cosa?" –le pregunto Shaoran.

Eran como las cuatro de la tarde y cada uno estaba en cada extremo del porche.

Apoyada sobre el barandal, Sakura maldijo su mala suerte. Desde que él había empezado a tratarla tan antisocialmente y con tan poca amabilidad ella había decidido evitarlo, para así no tener que soportar su actitud arrogante o peor aun, terminar discutiendo como perro y gato.

En aquel momento, estaban frente a frente, solos, sin los niños. Él la había agarrado con las manos en la masa, haciendo algo que aun no pensaba confesarle, por lo menos no hasta contar con el apoyo de los chicos primero.

-"¿Y bien? Acaso ni vos sabes lo que es, ¿o qué? –dijo él, indicando con la cabeza el bulto que se rebullía entre los brazos de ella.

Intentando quitarle un poco de tensión al ambiente, ella miro para abajo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que un cachorro dormía placidamente entre sus brazos, hasta que él lo menciono.

-"Ahh, ¿te refieres al cachorrito? Se llama Kero. Lo voy a entrenar para que traiga el periódico y ese tipo de cosas. Espero que te gusten los perros."

Shaoran la miró y observo que la castaña apenas si podia cargarlo dado el tamaño del "perrito".

-"Eso no es un cachorro, es un potrillo –le dijo muy serio, mientras agarraba el sombrero que estaba en el perchero. Como todo lo demás, el perchero relucía de limpio, pero aunque Shaoran se dio cuenta no hizo ningún comentario de agradecimiento. Su actitud sombría, fría y arrogante nunca cambiaba ante ella. Se puso el viejo sombrero negro-. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

-"Me lo dio Tomoyo" –le contestó pensando que era una pena que se hubiera tapado el pelo con el sombrero. Parecía tan suave, además de ser tan brilloso. A la luz del sol desprendía destellos rojizos y dorados.

-"¿Tomoyo? ¿Tomoyo Hiragizawa?" –pregunto él sorprendido, y un poco escéptico.

-"Sí, la misma."

-"¿De que conoces vos a Tomoyo?"

-"Bueno nos conocimos hace unos días, una mañana cuando fui al pueblo a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, me la encontré en la tienda, comenzamos a hablar y bueno, ya sabes… es una mujer muy simpática y sencilla, nos hicimos amigas al instante. Tomoyo me había comentado que su perra, RubyMoon, había tenido cría y me ofreció uno de los cachorros, hoy a la salida del festival fuimos a su casa y me lo dio."

-"¿Sabes que la perra de los Hiragizawa tiene el tamaño de un gran danés?"

-"Sí. Tomoyo me dijo que cree que el padre es el perro de los Nielsen" –Kero que era el nombre que le había puesto al perro, alzo la cabeza y empezó a chuparle la camisa.

-"¿Y te ha dicho que el perro de los Nielsen es un San Bernardo?"

-"Creo que me lo comento, no estoy muy segura." –admitió Sakura con sencillez.

-"Es deforme –le dijo mientras miraba al cachorro-, además de feísimo."

-"¡Claro que no! Es precioso, y no esta deforme, lo que pasa es que es muy chiquito y esta creciendo muy rápido."

-"Dios, además eres ciega. Míralo bien… en mi vida vi que un perro tuviera pelo dorado y blanco, debe tener algún problema genético o algo por el estilo, además tienes las patas de un elefante y las orejas como las de un oso, si es que esas protuberancias son orejas. Es un completo fenómeno."

Sakura miro a Li enojada, se dirigía hacia la entrada de la cocina, a pesar de que él estaba de pie en la puerta como un tronco.

-"Pareces ser un maldito superficial, Li. La belleza no lo es todo en la vida, creía que alguien como tu ya lo sabría."

-"¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué estas insinuando…?"

-"Bueno, la verdad queda bastante extraño que tu critiques la apariencia de un cachorro, cuando vos no sos especialmente la portada de _Vanity Fair_."

Shaoran la miro intensamente. ¿Aquella mujer le estaba diciendo que no era atractivo?

-"Ya veo… ¿Acaso no te parezco atractivo, Kinomoto?

-"Pues, perdona que hiera tu orgullo de macho irresistible, pero no me mueves ni un pelo. Admito que tu físico es llamativo, pero para mi la belleza física no lo es todo. Prefiero la belleza del alma."

Esa mujer además de decirle que era 'feo' le decía que su alma era tan atractiva como un puñetazo en el estomago. ¿Pero quien se creía que era?

Sakura sabía que lo que estaba diciendo no era nada cierto, tal vez el tipo era un gruñón y antipático pero sin duda no era tan mal tipo si había criado solo a su hijo y su sobrino. Además era sumamente atractivo, tanto que ya era sobrenatural. Pero ella no le daría el goce de saber que ella opinaba eso de él, no inflaría aun más su arrogancia y ego.

-"Mira Kinomoto, no me interesa si te resulto atractivo o no, la verdad todo lo que pienses me importa un carajo. Y solo para aclarar el asunto, para mi lo estético no es lo primordial, pero admito que prefiero una mujer con buenas curvas y sensual, no una niña delgadita y sin gracia como algunas que tengo la desgracia de conocer."

La vena en la frente de Sakura estaba que reventaba. Ese hombre era odioso.

-"Li…" –dijo ella amenazante.

-"Basta, esta charla no tiene sentido y la verdad no tengo ganas de hablar tonterías contigo –dijo él con brusquedad-. No me importa cuan lindo sea el perro, vas a tener que devolverlo."

-"No pienso devolverlo." –le respondió ella, mientras trataba de entrar a la cocina por el hueco que había entre él y la puerta.

-"Yo no tengo tiempo ni ganas de cuidar un cachorro" –le dijo.

-"¿Y quien dijo que lo tendrías que hacer vos? El perro es **MIO**, no tuyo Li –dijo ella poniéndole un dedo en el pecho, mientras trataba de ignorar el hecho de que los hombros de él eran el doble de los suyos, y que con las botas puestas él le sacaba como treinta centímetros.

-"No te hagas la boba, Kinomoto. Sabes a lo que me refiero…"

-"No tengo ni idea lo que estas insinuando. Kero es mi perro, y se va a quedar conmigo –dijo ella, reflexionando que no era su tamaño lo que la ponía tan nerviosa sino su proximidad.

-"Simplemente, magnifico. Traes un cachorro del que seguro Matt se enamorara nada más verlo, y cuando vos te canses de jugar a la casita de la pradera, o lo que sea que estas jugando, y te vayas de aquí, mi hijo se va a quedar con el corazón roto o sino **YO** tendré que cargar con un perro del tamaño de un hipopótamo que come toneladas de comida diaria –manifestó él fríamente y con visible desagrado, dando un paso al frente y quedando a pocos centímetros de la ojiverde.

Pero Sakura esta vez no se dejo intimidar por él.

-"Así que es eso lo que te molesta, el dinero –le dijo, ignorando el extraordinario efecto que aquel hombre tenia sobre sus hormonas. Dejo el cachorro en el suelo, y se estiro todo lo que su altura le permitía-. Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, Li. Yo no pienso irme a ningún lado. seria buena idea que te vallas haciendo la idea de que vivo aquí."

-"Ahora." –recalcó él.

-"Ayy Dios mío… mira, esta bien –le contestó ella, levantando las manos, como dándose por vencida-. Sabes estoy muy cansada, estuve todo el día parada con estas botas nuevas y los pies no me dan más. Pero más que nada estoy cansada de discutir contigo, Li. Tienes razón vivo aquí, **ahora**. Pero eso no te da derecho de decidir si puedo o no puedo tener un perro **ahora**."

Él se quedo con la boca abierta y después la cerró automáticamente, con un sentimiento de frustración muy evidente en su rostro. Ella se aprovecho de eso y dio por finalizada su entretenida discusión.

-"Mira a veces me pongo un poco nerviosa en el apartamento cuando estoy sola en la noche. Pensé que la compañía de un perro me haría sentir más segura y además me haría un poco de compañía. Y por lo que se refiere a Matt, podría servirle de compañero también. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero pasa mucho tiempo solo."

La cara de Shaoran cambió por completo.

-"No tienes que decirme como debo criar a mi hijo." –le advirtió él.

-"No te estoy tratando de decir nada -le respondió ella-. Pero alguien tiene que hacer algo. Vos te pasas todo el tiempo trabajando, y yo casi ni tengo tiempo entre la casa y los caballos. ¿No crees que el niño merece un poco más de diversión? ¿O crees que eso tampoco es necesario para él? Porque a mi me parece que…

-"Espera un momento –empezó a decirle, pero cuando iba a continuar un gruñido felino y estruendoso sonó como si un avión estuviera despegando a metros de ellos, seguido de un ladrido de terror canino. De pronto, Kero salió corriendo hacia ella, seguido muy de cerca por el pequeño gato blanco de los Li.

Durante unos segundos reino el caos, hasta que Shaoran grito de golpe:

-"¡Bunny!" –el gato al oír aquella voz grave y autoritaria se quedo paralizado al instante, se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y salió corriendo al interior de la casa.

Kero estaba temblando, enroscado entre las piernas de Sakura. La ojiverde se agacho y trato de calmarlo.

-"Tranquilo, Kero. Pobrecito mi niño" –le susurró, mientras le pasaba una mano por el lomo y lo acariciaba debajo de las orejas.

-"No parece que sea capaz de protegerte mucho" –le dijo Shaoran bastante enojado-. "Si se asusta con solo ver un gato, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que va a hacer cuando un intruso se acerque al apartamento."

-"No seas así, Li. Kero apenas si tiene un mes, es un bebe todavía" –dijo Sakura defendiéndolo, dándose la vuelta para mirar de frente al hombre.

En el mismo momento que ella se dio la vuelta, Shaoran dio un paso al frente para acercarse a ella, ambos chocaron el uno contra el otro, y ella literalmente reboto sobre su pecho. Sakura perdió ligeramente el equilibrio, y se tambaleó hacia atrás, estaba a punto de caerse cuando Li de un rápido movimiento extendió los brazos y la rodeo fuertemente por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo para que no se cayera. Ella lo miro a los ojos, dándose cuenta de todas las tonalidades de colores marrones, cobres y ámbares que poseían los ojos del castaño, en ese momento al ver el brillo que había en esos hermosos ojos recordó su primera noche en el apartamento, como se había sentido al tenerlo tan cerca, al poder sentir su cuerpo tan conectado con el de ella, un cuerpo tan diferente al de ella. Él era tan alto y fuerte, tan alejado de la visión que mostraba su delgada y frágil figura, eran tan opuestos el uno del otro.

De pronto empezó a tener ciertas dificultades para respirar. Su pulso se aceleraba, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que los labios le quemaban, que la piel se le derretía ante su contacto. La ajustada camisa apenas si la dejaba respirar con normalidad.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos, él empezó a mirar su cuerpo con detenimiento, sus ojos, su boca, su cuello, hasta llegar al escote de su camisa, que dada la posición en que se encontraba él podia ver más de lo necesario lo que se encontraba tras la prenda. Cuando los ojos de él se detuvieron exactamente en la suave piel de sus pechos que revelaba su ropa intima, él trago saliva y cerro los ojos. Mascullando algo por lo bajo, la acerco aun más a él, haciendo que ambas caderas y estómagos estuvieran en total contacto. Bajo lentamente el rostro y aspiro el suave perfume que desprendía su cabello, acerco su boca hasta el oído de la castaña.

Soplo suavemente la cremosa piel tras la oreja y beso el lóbulo, mordisqueándolo ligeramente al final.

-"Shaoran…" –le dijo ella con voz ronca y sensual.

Él la miro con una expresión indescifrable, y fue en aquel momento que ella se dio cuenta que él queria besarla, que iba a besarla de vuelta. Pero lo peor de ello, era que ella también lo queria, necesitaba sentir su boca contra la suya de una forma casi adictiva.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos, como transmitiéndose el mutuo deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. Sus labios apenas se rozaban, cuando se volvían a separar y volver a rozar, solo se daban pequeño roces que duraban segundos; ella tentativamente acaricio el labio inferior de él con la punta de la lengua y fue en ese momento que tras un hondo gemido, Shaoran Li perdió otra vez todo su control y frialdad ante la ojiverde.

Beso su boca como si fuera su única salvación, como el tesoro más buscado y ansiado en toda su vida. Ambos se besaban con desesperación, intentando compensarse por todo el tiempo que habían tardado en repetir ese contacto.

-"Shaoran… mmm Sha-aoran…" –la ojiverde no paraba de acariciar su espalda, de entrelazar sus dedos en el suave cabello de él. El vaquero en un arranque de pasión la alzo unos centímetros del suelo y la recostó contra la pared, aumentando el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

-"Dios, te deseo tanto…" –dijo él con voz ronca y suave a la vez, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello de la chica y le acariciaba como un poseso la cintura. Bajo su mano hasta la cadera, hasta llegar al comienzo del muslo, ella flexiono ligeramente la pierna y él le acaricio lenta y apasionadamente todo la extremidad-. "Kinomoto… te deseo, te quiero tener en este mismo instante."

Sakura enfoco sus pensamientos y la realidad la golpe como una ola de calor tropical, calentándole la sangre, acelerándole los latidos, hasta que recordó lo cerca que estuvo aquella noche de entregarse a ese hombre. Li Shaoran solo deseaba su cuerpo, no tenia ningún otro interés en ella más que sexual.

"**_No puedo, no puedo… no puedo hacer esto, él no me quiere, ni siquiera yo lo quiero… no, yo… no puedo."_**, pensaba Sakura angustiada entre una oleada de sensaciones que apenas si podia manejar.

Él estaba fuera de si, no paraba de besarla y acariciarla. Ella estaba perdida entre un mar de deseos incontrolables y una punzante razón que no la dejaba tranquila. De golpe recordó todos sus malos tratos, sus insultos y prejuicios.

Dando un profundo suspiro, recordó la humillación que sintió aquella noche antes de desmayarse, y decidió que no volvería a sentirse así. No pensaba dejar que otro hombre la manipulara y la usara como un objeto. Aun si ella ardía y le costaba la vida resistirse a sus encantos.

-"Li, basta…" –él seguía besando sus mejillas sin prestarle atención.

-"Shhhh ahora no, princesa" –dijo él mordisqueando su cuello, y en tono juguetón añadió-, "¿no ves que estoy ocupado?"

-"En serio, Li, basta ya…" –dijo ella en un tono un poco más serio.

Él hacia como si no la escuchara, mientras seguía besando su cuello, totalmente ensimismado en su tarea.

-"Haré un trato contigo" –logro decirle ella casi ya sin fuerzas para rechazarlo mucho tiempo más, rezando para que el brusco giro que pensaba dar enfriara un poco las cosas. Aunque parecía que Li Shaoran estaba muy alejado de sentir frió dado lo que ella sentía entre sus piernas.

-"¿De verdad?" –murmuro él, con esa voz aterciopelada que la volvía loca. Separo su cuerpo unos centímetros del cuerpo de ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Escondida bajo el ala de su sombrero, Sakura no pudo descifrar su mirada.

-"Sí me marcho, vos decidís si Kero viene conmigo o se queda aquí. Y si decides que se queda en el rancho yo dejare dinero para su comida y sus gastos –ella trago saliva y rezo para que él volviera a su discusión en vez de seguir con… con eso que estaban haciendo-. ¿Esta bien?"

Shaoran se la quedo mirando a los ojos, y por un minuto ella creyó ver cierto desconcierto y desilusión en sus ojos. Pero al instante su rostro perdió todo sentimiento, volviendo a su mascara fría e imperturbable de siempre, sus ojos eran dos fríos orbes dorados que la miraban con furia.

A continuación, murmuro entre dientes:

-"¿Qué dijiste?"

-"He dicho –empezó de nuevo, rezando a Dios porque él recobrara el sentido común-. Que vos elegís si ese día te quedas con Kero o no, y que…"

-"Ya te oí" –le respondió bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño.

Perpleja, vio que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo muy tenue, y se pregunto que era lo que había hecho para que sus ojos cambiaran de un cálido dorado a un cobre frió y duro, oscuro y sombrío.

De pronto él se apartó de ella, y sin el apoyo del cuerpo de Shaoran que la sostuviera contra la pared la ojiverde casi se cae al suelo. Él no se dio cuenta, porque ya se dirigía a grandes pasos a la escalera del porche.

-"Esta bien, haremos como tu quieras, Kinomoto" –le dijo él sin darse la vuelta. Sakura tenia la ligera impresión que no se refería exactamente al tema de Kero, sino a ellos.

-"Li, yo no queria decir que…" –intento explicarse ella, mientras lo veía abrir la puerta del auto de un manotazo y cerrarla con fuerza.

-"No me esperen a cenar esta noche" –le dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia ella-. "Cenare en Nile, con Asuka." –y sin más explicaciones encendió el automóvil y salió a toda velocidad del rancho.

"_**¿¡¡Asuka?"**_

¿Shaoran iba a salir con una mujer luego de haber estado con ella? ¿Quién diablos era esa tal Asuka?¿Su amante, su amiga nocturna?¿Porqué nunca la había nombrado?¿Serian algo serio, la amaría?

Sakura desconcertada por la creciente furia que empezaba a surgir dentro de ella, se dio la vuelta y entro a la cocina, dispuesta a limpiar los platos sucios del desayuno y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido. Y más que nada de los estúpidos celos que estaba sintiendo por una mujer a la que ni conocía.

-"¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo esto, Kero?" –dijo la chica mientras se ponía el delantal y abría la canilla de agua caliente del fregadero-. "Que ese idiota me esta volviendo loca, y no sé en que sentido es que me esta trastornando…"

El perro le respondió mordiendo juguetonamente la punta de sus botas.

-"Tienes razón, Kerito" –dijo ella mientras se agachaba y la daba un beso entre lar orejas al cachorro-. "Los hombres y los gatos son inentendibles, en un momento te besan y al otro huyen…"

Como si el animal en verdad la entendiera lanzo una especie de ladrido y movió la cola de lado a lado.

-"Al parecer él y yo, si somos muy diferentes a pesar de todo…" –dijo, mientras se ponía a lavar las primeras tazas- …somos como perro y gato."

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Holas queridos lectores y amigos! Bueno, ya se que me he tardado un poquito en actualizar pero de verdad no he podido hacerlo antes, ando muy escasa de tiempo. Les comento, como para que se den una idea, estuve toda una semana para pasar este capítulo a la compu XD… cuando normalmente me tardaría como mucho una hora y pico. Pero bue, las obligaciones y el estudio son mi primera prioridad.**

**Bien volvamos al tema que en verdad les interesa: el FIC. Se darán cuenta de varios detalles, por ejemplo: escena SS, escena muy natural entre Saku y los chicos, aparecen dos nuevos personajes…. No se si se lo están preguntando o no, pero creo que la pregunta es: ¡¿Quién diablos es la tal Asuka! Bueno todo eso y más lo iremos descubriendo todos juntos a lo largo de los capítulos. Ya saben que no soy de las que dicen las cosas hasta que sea necesario, por ahora nos quedaremos con la duda. Aunque siempre hay alguna de ustedes que me adivina la idea…**

**Mejor me apuro a responder los reviews pq no tengo mucho tiempo.**

Hillary **_(holas! Bueno puede ser que Saku ya se este ganando el respeto de Josh, no se si el cariño, pero con lo que respecta a Shaoran… bueno eso es caso aparte, él tiene el corazón bien guardadito y le va a costar bastante a Saku llegar a él, gracias por tu review!.)_**

Pantera **_(Hola, me alegra saber que mis historias te gustan tanto, espero que este fic te este gustando cada vez más con el transcurso de los capis, gracias por tu review!.)_**

Celina Sosa **_(Hi! Pues si la verdad es que Sakurita si sufrió bastante de chica, pero creo que los Li la van a poder ayudar a superar eso, gracias por tu review!.)_**

Cynthia **_(Buenas! Bueno no se si Josh y Saku ya se llevan bien, pero están mejor. Por lo menos ya se acostumbraron y él la empieza aceptar de a poco. Con Shaoran… eso llevara tiempo. Gracias por tu review!.)_**

Kandelaski **_(Bueno, primero te agradezco por leer mis fics, y es verdad que la relación odio / amor de SS es lo primordial del fic. Gracias por tus comentarios!.)_**

Yohko Bennintong **_(Holas amiga! Mmm sobre un nombre para la asociación, la verdad que ni idea, voy a intentar poner mi mente a funcionar en eso. Sobre Eriol, bueno debo decir que aun falta sus capítulos para que aparezca, al igual que Tomoyo, primero tienen que pasar ciertas cosas. Espero saber pronto de ti, Yessbell. Bye bye)_**

Chouri **_(jeje gracias por tan lindos comentarios, ya estoy llena de energia para escribir. Espero que este capitulo te halla gustado mucho. Un beso, bye bye)_**

Ayin **_(Hola amiga! Que bueno que te halla gustado el capi, y que Matt y Josh te caigan bien. espero que este capi y la escena SS tb te hala gustado. Cuídate, bye bye)_**

Anna **_(Holas! Ya hace mucho que no hablamos, espero que la prox que me conecte al MSN nos encontremos para charlar y conocernos un poco más. Y no te preocupes que cuidar de mis mascotas es lo más importante para mi, son como mis bebitos jeje XD. Bueno, nos vemos, bye bye!.)_**

Maron-chan2 **_(Acepto muy feliz tus felicitaciones! Y no te preocupes si no puedes dejar reviews siempre, se que a veces uno esta más que ocupado y solo tiene tiempo para hacer las cosas justas en la computadora. Bien sobre todo lo que dijiste de Matt y Joshua tienes razón, solo espero que las cosas entre Saku y los niños sea cada vez mejor. Cuídate, bye bye!.)_**

KoteOtaku **_(jeje de verdad te dan miedo los pitufos? Guau! Nunca imagine que alguien le diera menos esas cositas tan dulces. Pero bue, si que Josh y Xiao son muy parecidos? A mi me encanta Joshi-booh! Bueno, Cuídate, bye bye!.)_**

Chisquis **_(Quién quiere ver a Xiao sin ropita y tal como dios lo trajo al mundo? (medio levanta la mano) Pues créeme que yo también quiero eso, aunque sea una pervertida y todo eso por eso jeje. Gracias por el comentario!)_**

Aneth **_(Holas amiga! Jeje para variar tus reviews si que me dan risa jaja quien no desvistiria a semejante bombón con la mirada? Me uno a Luri-chan! Espero que este capi tb te halla gustado, un beso, bye bye!)_**

Ñaña-chan **_(Holas amiguita! Cómo tas? Ya hace tanto que no nos vemos, espero que este todo bien. La verdad esta Sakura es una genia, siempre tiene la palabra justa en esos temas. Bueno, gracias por tus reviews Tania! Bye bye)_**

Chii **_(Holas! No se si actualice tan rapido como te hubiera gustado, pero aca esta el capi y espero que te halla gustado. Gracias por el review, bye bye!)_**

Mocyamidala **_(Holas! Si Saku es así con Josh es pq sabe que loo q necesita el chico no es q le tengan lastima sino que le hagan ver todo lo que tiene no lo que le falta, aunque no te preocupes que no todos van a ser palos con el chico, ella ya esta empezando a hacer cosas por él. Cuidate, bye bye!)_**

TaTsuki Shinomori **_(Buenas! Te gusto esta escena SS? Espero que si, y es verdad a Sakura tb se le estan volando las hormona jeje pero quien no con semejante hombre cerca? Gracias por el review, bye bye!)_**

The Dark **_(jaja te cuento que esa frace que me pones es puramente de mi autoría, te digo que esta adaptada a cierta escena de mi vida jijijiji bueno, espero que en este capi te hallas divertido tanto, pero por las dudas no comas mientras lo lees por si te ahogas y todo eso! Un beso, bye!)_**

Sakurita86 **_(Eriol y Tomoyo están por entrar en escena, y tienes razón en eso de que de ahora en más las escenas de celos van a estar al por mayor, por parte de ambos! Nos vemos, un beso!)_**

Hitomi Kansaki Fanel **_(Que bueno que te gusto tanto, espero que este capítulo tb te este gustando. Espero tus comentarios! Cuídate, un beso grande! Bye bye!)_**

MyBabyGirl **_(Buenas, Buenas! Bienvenida a los fics! Me alegro de que sea de los primeros fics que lees, espero no decepcionarte y que te este gustando aun más el fic. Gracias por tu comentario! Bye bye)_**

Hoshi **_(jajajaja Dios, me has hecho reir por largo rato. Creo que ni yo misma se que hay dentro d emi cabecita, pero te puedo decir que estoy patentada como desquiciada mental y trastornada desde hace mucho tiempo. Afirmación de guerra! Jajajaja no lo había pensado asi. Al combate mis valientes! Muajajamuajaja Bueno no creo que al autor le moleste mucho si le pides disculpas, yo me he confundido mil veces de personas en el MSN y en los reviews, pero siempre pido disculpas y hasta ahora no he tenido problemas graves con eso. Después de todo errar es humano, amiga. Gracias por todo! Bye bye!)_**

Serenity-Princess **_(Hola May! Bueno espero que la escan SS te halla gustado, y estate preparada que en un tiempito aparece los Hiragizawa. Y tienes razón, Josh es un niño (bue no tan niño) muy dulce. Gracias por todo, bye!)_**

Saku-Cerezo4 **_(Hola, pues la verdad no se si el capi fue muy largo pero fue todo lo que pude escribir por ahora. Más adelante puede que sean más largos que estos, ya veremos. Te agradezco mucho el review, cuídate, bye!)_**

Abcchan **_(como ya repetí varias veces, Eriol y Tommy aparecerán, pero no aun. Espero que el chap te halla agradado y me cuentes tu opinión sobre la escena SS. Nos vemos, besos!)_**

Gabyhyatt **_(Holas! Como a muchos a vos tb te gusto la escena del desnudo mental, jeje la verdad quedo muy cómica. Bueno la relación de Saku con los chicos esta bastante mejor, en especial con Matt, no? Bueno, nos vemos, gracias por todo! Bye bye!)_**

Nena05000 **_(Amiga querida! Bueno chica a ti que te puedo decir, creo que algunas palabritas están de más, después de todo ya me has contado tus opiniones hasta el cansancio. Pero igual te agradezco mucho el reviews, de verdad que me encanta leerlos! No te preocupes por mi que ya estoy completamente bien, ahora lo único por lo que estoy sufriendo es por el comienzo de las clases XD Pero bue, el estudio es un mal necesario. Espero podamos hablar pronto, Tania-chan. Un beso grande, Cuídate, bye bye!)_**

FENIXGIRL **_(Hola compatriota argentina! Cómo estas? Ya volviste de la costa? Te agradezco mucho que te hallas tomado un tiempo de contestarme estando de vacaciones en la playa, la verdad q me emociono. Espero que el capi te halla gustado, muchas gracias por todo! Bye bye!)_**

Justary-san **_(J-chan! Te extraño amiga! Hace tanto que no hablamos ya… pero bue los estudios nos tienen como locas, eh? (más locas de lo normal) No te preocupes por no dejar reviews, yo se que siempre lees mis fics, además te comprendo perfectamente! Y creeme q aunque apenas si tengo tiempo libre siempre estoy escribiendo algo! Cuidate mucho, un beso, bye bye!)_**

Danielita **_(Holas! Tienes mucha razón en lo que dices, Saku tendrá que ser en cierta forma como la "madre" de los chicos, necesitan cuidados femeninos con urgencia! Espero que el capi te halla gustado, cuídate, besos bye!)_**

Silmarwen754 **_(Dau! Otra niña que ando extrañando muchísimo! Cómo estas manita? Espero que todo ande bien. Me encanto todo lo que dijiste, tienes muchísima razón. Igual aun falta saber bastante sobre la vida de los chicos, tanto de Saku, como de Xiao. Bueno espero que podamos hablar aunque sea un ratito muy pronto. Te comento que lei la actualización de "Junto a ti" y me encanto, uno de estos días te pongo un review, mientras tanto, como dice Justary, KA-KU KA-KU! Cuídate, muchos besos! Chau!)_**

Sakume Nohara **_(Buenas! Jeje pues si tengo varios hermanos, y aunque los quiero muchísimo a veces tengo ganas de mandarlos a África a trabajar como esclavos a las minas de carbón en el pleno Congo con los mosquitos picándolos sin parar y….. jeje creo que se entendió la idea, pero bue, a veces me dan muchas ideas para escribir, en especial el más grande! Espero que el capítulo te halla gustado, un beso grande!)_**

**Ufffff… ¡Termine! Creo que me tarde mucho, pero logre contestarles aunque sea un par de renglones a todos, si me olvide de alguien pido disculpas. Bueno, nos vemos y cuídense mucho.**

Att. Lady Verónica Black.- 

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**

**PD: Para ustedes, ¿Quién es la tal Asuka? **


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

"**Sin poder dejar de Besarte"**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

_Li era un hombre un tanto difícil de tratar. Tenia un rancho de caballos y criaba a dos niños el solo. Lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de una mujer metiendose en sus asuntos y poniéndole la vida patas para arriba. No había una mujer en el mundo en la que él pudiera confiar, y menos en aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir como un adolescente. Pero ella era la propietaria de una parte de aquellas tierras y tenia intención de quedarse a vivir allí, le gustara o no al inquietante Xiao Lang Li._

**-Capítulo Seis-**

El sonido de unas botas subiendo la escalera de su apartamento retumbo en toda la sala. Giro la cabeza y busco al perro con la mirada, Kero se encontraba durmiendo sobre una manta en una esquina. El animal ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta del sonido.

"_**Linda protección la que me conseguí."**_

Sonriendo, echo a un lado la manta que le cubría las piernas, y dejo en la mesita la novela romántica que estaba leyendo. Se levanto lentamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver si eran los chicos que necesitaban algo.

Cuando se había ido de la casa una hora atrás estaban bien. Matt estaba durmiendo y Josh se había quedado estudiando para un examen de historia que tendría mañana. De pronto se asusto, tal vez no tuvo que irse tan pronto de la casa, tendría que haber esperado a que Li volviera de su cita. Tal vez Matt se sentía mal o Josh había sufrido algún accidente.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, y una alta y oscura sombra se apresuro a subir los últimos escalones.

-"Hola –saludo Shaoran, en el rellano de la escalera anterior a la puerta-. ¿Tienes un minuto?"

No parecía que hubiera pasado algo malo, a juzgar por su aspecto. Sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-"¿Paso algo?¿Los chicos están bien?"

-"Hasta hace un minuto se encontraban perfectamente. ¿Puedo entrar?"

-"Claro, por supuesto. Pasa" –le dijo abriendo por completo la puerta y haciéndole lugar para que pase. Él se quedo observando el aspecto de la sala, después paso por el pasillo y echo un vistazo muy disimulado al dormitorio.

El tamaño del apartamento le había parecido grande hasta que llego Li. En ese instante con su fuerte espalda, con esos hombros tan anchos y con su metro noventa de estatura (sin mencionar sus otras partes físicas) parecía faltar espacio por todos lados. Aun así, la sensación en su estomago, la tomo desprevenida. Nunca había sentido claustrofobia, por lo menos, hasta ese momento.

Shaoran no había puesto un pie en el apartamento desde que se fue la ultima ama de llaves. Se fijo en el juego de sillones, en la mecedora, la mesa de café y la lámpara de pie, eran los mismos muebles que él había comprado muchos años atrás. Todo tenia el mismo aspecto, pero con mucha más vida por la cantidad de plantas, por las cortinas, los cuadros y los almohadones verdes y cremas que adornaban los viejos y gastados sillones marrones. No tuvo más que admitir que Kinomoto también había cambiado aquel lugar.

Levanto el libro que estaba abierto boca abajo sobre la mesita, lo ojeo un par de segundo y lo volvió a dejar en el mismo lugar que estaba antes. Se fue hacia la ventana y miro las delicadas cortinas verde agua que ondeaban con la suave brisa, al lado de esta había un armario con muchos estantes llenos de fotografías, CD's, libros, plantas, casettes y algunas figuras de porcelana. Paso un dedo por una de las hojas de la planta que estaba mirando, era la misma planta que estaba en su habitación.

-"¿Cómo se llama esta planta?"

-"Violetas africanas –le respondió Sakura sentándose en la mecedora. Los pantalones cortos de algodón que llevaba se le subieron más de lo necesario, miro a Shaoran para ver si la estaba mirando, y rápidamente se los bajo-. Son plantas muy fuertes y sencillas que requieren muy pocos cuidados. Hay que esperar que echen raíces para que florezcan, pero cuando lo hacen dan flores todo el tiempo. Y son verdaderamente hermosas… –de pronto se dio cuenta que se estaba lanzando a hablar y guardo silencio, para comprobar que sus nervios iban en aumento al verlo examinar cada una de las fotos del estante.

Se pregunto porque le molestaba tanto que él mirara todo. No es que le preocupara lo que estaba viendo. Había una foto de ella con sus padres cuando era niña, este era la única fotografía que logro sobrevivir al incendio que le arrebato a sus papas. Después había una foto de ella con Ellen en su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Pero las fotos que parecieron interesar más a Li eran las sacadas más recientemente, ambas habían sido sacadas en la ultima feria estatal de equitación. En la primer foto aparecía ella y sus compañeros brindando junto a la copa que habían ganado ese año; la segunda ella estaba montada en Jezhar, con un pulcro traje de montar inglés, sonriente y muy feliz por haber conseguido el primero puesto en la competencia y por que le habían otorgado un gran plato de oro.

-"Eso fue la primavera pasada en Phoenix –le dijo mientras él seguía observando fijamente las fotos-. En la primera estoy con mis antiguos compañeros de trabajo, y la otra es por un premio que gane con Jezhar en una compe…"

-"¿Quién es ese tipo?"

Sakura lo miro desconcertada, miro fijamente ambas fotos y vio que en ellas salía siempre al lado de Jack.

-"Es Jack Wayland, el hombre para el que trabajaba."

Shaoran frunció el ceño. A una cierta distancia de Sakura y Jezhar aparecía un hombre alto y rubio muy atractivo que miraba a la castaña como si fuera de su propiedad. En cambio en la otra, el rubio aparecía abrazando a la chica por la cintura.

Por impulso puso ambas fotos boca abajo.

-"¿Eran amantes?"

-"Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, Li –dijo ella cortante-. Si yo no me meto en tu vida amorosa, vos tampoco deberías hacerlo."

-"Puede ser –le dijo indiferente mientras se encogía de hombros, intentando convencerse que lo que le molestaba de las fotos era solo la presencia de ella, no el hecho de que ese tipo pudo haber sido su novio, y que halla tenido el derecho a besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla… -. Pero no es por esto por lo que he venido.- Se fue hasta el sillón que estaba frente a ella y se sentó cómodamente.

-"Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?"

Él estiro las piernas, las cruzo a la altura de los tobillos, y se recostó en el sofá.

-"He venido a dejar algunos puntos claros sobre tu relación con los chicos, especialmente con Matt."

-"¿Qué que?" –le pregunto ella muy tensa.

-"Quiero que dejes de hacer todo lo que haces por él."

-"Mmm, ¿qué deje de hacer que cosas?"

-"Por ejemplo, que dejes de traerle cachorritos, de cocinarle pastelitos, de ir a los actos escolares. Ese tipo de cosas."

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo observo con detenimiento.

-"Reconozco que talvez me precipite un poco al haber traído a Kero, te tuve que haber consultado primero. Pero cuando lo vi perdí la cabeza por él –le dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado y miraba tiernamente al perrito dormir-. Pero no entiendo lo demás. ¿Porqué no puedo hacerle pastelitos o ir a sus actos escolares?"

-"No es por los pastelitos, ni por ir a verlo actuar, y lo sabes muy bien Kinomoto. Son las cosas que haces, como enseñarle a atarse los zapatos, o decirle que vas a hacerle un disfraz para Halloween."

-"No entiendo que tiene de malo todo eso."

-"No quiero que piense que puede depender de ti –le dijo con franqueza, tratando de no pensar que lo mismo se lo decía él mismo constantemente-. Matt es solo un niño y no entiendo como son en verdad las cosas. La gente no es siempre lo que parece."

La forma en que dijo aquello la puso furiosa. Respiro hondo, e intento relajarse, y cuando pensó unas cinco veces lo que él había dicho tuvo que darse cuenta que tenia un poco de razón. Incluso pensó que era admirable, porque había muchísimos padres que no se preocupaban por ese tipo de cosas.

Por un momento estuvo tentada de contarle la verdad. Estuvo tentada de contarle sobre su infancia, explicarle que ella sabia perfectamente lo que era ser niño y no tener madre, y que precisamente por eso era que hacia todas esas cosas por Matt. A lo mejor si le explicaba todo eso se daría cuenta que ella nunca haría nada que pudiera herir al niño. A lo mejor entonces se relajaba un poco y dejaba de preocuparse tanto.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera empezar a contarle todo, él se le adelanto y continuó:

-"Y también quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando entre vos y Josh. Esta mañana en la cocina me di cuenta que has encontrado la forma de ir traspasando el muro que ha construido el chico para protegerse a sí mismo. ¿Qué te propones con eso?" respondió mirándola de una forma extraña, como si esperar que ella comprendiera la doble intención de sus palabras.

Aquello casi la vuelve loca de la indignación, pero cuando le respondió estaba muy tranquila.

-"Que coincidencia, Josh me ha preguntado exactamente lo mismo que vos. Como si pareciera imposible que él me pudiera caer bien, sin más. Tanto él como Matt son dos chicos encantadores."

La sonrisa de Shaoran era un tanto cínica al responderle.

-"Sí, tienes razón, a pesar que a ninguna de sus madres les importo mucho ese detalle cuando los dejaron abandonados. A lo mejor es por eso que tu explicación no me conmueve lo más mínimo. –dijo él duramente, y con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa-. Por experiencia sé, que cuando las cosas se ponen un tanto complicadas las mujeres levantan vuelo y se alejan de los problemas.

-"Eso no es tan así, que Melanie y tu hermana hallan hecho eso no significa que todas…"

-"Cállate, no me interesa saber tu opinión sobre el asunto, Kinomoto –dijo él de forma fría y brusca-. Solo aléjate de ellos."

-"Pero…"

-"Entiende que me interesa poco y nada si los chicos te caen bien o no, y me interesa mucho menos el que quieras explorar un poco tu lado maternal con ellos."

Sakura lo miro y se dio cuenta que estaba furioso con ella, estaba apretando con tal fuerza los puños que ya tenia los nudillos blancos.

-"Ahh ya veo… -le dijo alejándose de él. De no hacerlo no sabia si podría soportar la tentación de darle una cachetada. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial, se volvió para mirarlo-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?¿Qué ellos sena igual que vos?¿Qué no confíen en nadie que halla nacido con dos cromosomas X?"

La expresión de él se endureció aun más.

-"No, no es eso lo que quiero –agarro el libro que había encima de la mesa y aireo las paginas de la novela-. Pero tampoco quiero que piensen que una ridiculez a la que llaman "amor" va a solucionar todos sus problemas y mucho menos que por creer en el van a ser felices para siempre. –de un golpe volvió a dejar el libro sobre la mesa- Porque ambos sabemos que la vida no es así."

-"Habla solo por ti, Li –le respondió Sakura fríamente. A pesar de lo que le había pasado con Jack, ella sabia que el amor existía, y no solo porque lo había leído en las novelas románticas que tanto le gustaban. Además esas novelas no serian tan populares si la gente no creyera que las historia que ahí se narran le pueden suceder a uno de alguna forma. La existencia del amor era algo que había comprobado y que sabia muy bien que existía, sus padres se habían amado con locura cuando estaban vivos, y estaba segura que su matrimonio fue muy feliz porque se querían y estaban juntos.

-"Supongo que crees en los cuentos de hadas y los finales felices, ¿no?"

-"Lo que yo creo es que puedes sacar un sapo de un charco, pero no por eso se convierte en un príncipe." –le dijo apretando los dientes.

-"Vaya, muy listo de tu parte creer eso. Pero no responde a la pregunta que te he hecho sobre mi sobrino… bueno, a menos que tengas intereses románticos en él…"

-"¡Claro que no!¡Es un niño! –Sakura intento serenarse un poco o sino esto terminaría muy mal-. Mira, yo no le estoy haciendo nada diabólico ni pervertido, solo le enseño algunos trucos para montar y le explico cosas de la escuela. ¡Nada más!"

-"Pues no quiero que sigas haciéndolo."

-"¿Y si me niego?" -lo reto ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Que ni se te ocurra" –le advirtió, levantándose de un salto del sofá.

Ella se cruzo de brazos, y él se dirigió hacia ella con una mirada oscura y fría.

-"No me das miedo" –le dijo Sakura, cuando él se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos, para demostrarle que se lo decía de verdad.

-"Pues deberías tenerlo" –le dijo con voz suave y aterciopelada.

-"¿Sabes cual es tu problema?"

-"¿Cuál?"

-"Has paso demasiado tiempo entre niños y animales que te obedecen porque eres el amo y jefe, pero entiende esto Li, vos **NO** sos mi jefe ni mi amo" –le puso la mano en el pecho y le dio un ligero empujón, aunque apenas si uso fuerza, él se tambaleo.

Shaoran la agarro de las muñecas con una mano y la acerco a su cuerpo bruscamente, rodeo su cintura fuertemente con el otro brazo y bajo la cabeza para acallar las protestas que esperaba que salieran de los labios de ella.

Pero Sakura no se resistió, ni dijo nada, solo se quedo quieta y mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba tranquila a pesar de la brusquedad de él. Ella entrego su boca con una rapidez inusitada ante el cálido y masculino aroma que expedía su cuerpo, un olor que hacia que sus rodillas se doblaran. Saboreaba sus labios, y no se saciaba, necesitaba mucho más. Cuando la lengua de él acaricio su interior y la libero unos centímetros para que pudiera sacar sus brazos de la prisión que él había formado con su brazos, sintió que se iba desconectando de la realidad. Instintivamente le puso una mano en la nuca y con la otra le acariciaba el rostro y el cuello intentando que sus bocas se pudieran juntar más y más.

Él metió los dedos entre los cortos cabellos castaños de ella, acariciando la suave masa, mientras que con la otra acariciaba con pasión toda su espalda. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia atrás, frotando sus cuerpos en un ritmo instintivo, sin dejar que sus bocas perdieran el contacto un solo segundo.

-"Shaoran…-murmuró ella. Sentía que la sangre le hervía, que el corazon se le iba a salir del pecho.- Shaoran… Sha-oran"

De pronto sus piernas tropezaron con el sofá, y ambos cayeron sobre él.

Separaron sus bocas, para recuperar unos segundos el aire.

Shaoran respiraba entrecortadamente y con mucha fuerza.

-"Princesa… -dijo, mientras recorría su cuello con la lengua, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja-. Me estas matando…."

Ella apretó el rostro contra el cuello de él, y sonrió al comprobar el estado en que él se encontraba. Estaba más que claro que la deseaba, que le gustaba… igual que ella a él.

Shaoran gruño cuando Sakura le dio un suave beso en el cuello y luego un mordisco en el mismo lugar, subiendo hasta su oreja. Devolviéndole el favor que él le había echo a ella. Bajo sus manos del cuello a los hombros y de ahí a la espalda, acercándolo aun más a ella. Él como para no quedarse atrás fue bajando las manos de su cintura a su cadera, pasando por su trasero y sus muslos, a continuación sin dejar de besar el cuello de ella metió lentamente la mano por debajo de los cortos pantalones de algodón, acariciando suavemente el comienzo de su trasero. Eso fue algo atrevido que Sakura no se esperaba, algo que la dejo sin respiración.

Por primera vez en su vida, la tierna y dulce Sakura Kinomoto perdió toda su timidez y mando a volar el autocontrol que la había controlado desde el mismo momento que vio por primera vez a Shaoran Li.

La ojiverde empezó a desabrocharle los primeros botones de la camisa negra que él llevaba puesta, dejando el espacio suficiente para poder meter la mano y acariciar su musculoso y fuerte pecho.

-"Es tu turno, princesa." –le dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella estaba tan perdida en el torbellino de emociones que por un momento no entendió a lo que él se estaba refiriendo.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tu camisa –repitió-. Sácatela."

Más que dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él le pidiera, ella se levanto y quedo sentada sobre el estomago de él y empezó a desabrocharse los pequeños botones perlados de su camisa, cuando de pronto por el rabillo del ojo vio una bolsa de papel marrón justo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Se quedo mirando fijamente el objeto, preguntándose porque eso le llamaba tanto la atención. Después de todo solo era el disfraz de Matthew.

De pronto su mente apasionada fue tranquilizándose y empezó a pensar. Si Shaoran se salía con la suya ella no seria más que una mujer más contratada para la limpieza de la casa. ¿Él no le había dejado muy claro que no confiaba en ninguna mujer?¿No le había dicho que cuando las cosas se complicaban las mujeres huían? Li pensaba que las mujeres eran egoístas e interesadas, que se podia confiar en ella tanto como en una manada de leones hambrientos. Rápidamente una sensación muy extraña se apodero de su cuerpo, específicamente en su estomago.

Una idea asalto su mente repentinamente, Sakura sabia que aunque él la deseaba en esos momentos, una vez que Li hubiera satisfecho su deseo sexual por ella, él podría sacar dos conclusiones: Una que ella había hecho el amor con él para intentar convencerlo de que era de confiar, o sino que le interesaba muy poco lo que pudiera pasarle a los chicos. Las dos estaban completamente alejadas de la realidad.

Pero nunca podría convencer a Shaoran de lo contrario, él ya le había manifestado muchísimas veces que no confiaba en las mujeres, y ella no iba a ser la excepción.

-"Lo siento, Shaoran. Pero no puedo hacer esto" –se separo lentamente del cuerpo de él y dio unos cuantos pasos de donde él se encontraba.

Shaoran se quedo unos momentos estáticos, incapaz de reaccionar al rápido movimiento que había sufrido la situación. En un momento estaban en el sofá sacándose la ropa y apunto de hacer el amor; y al minuto ella se levantaba arrepentida y pidiéndole perdón.

-"Espera un segundo –le respondió, moviendo la cabeza como para aclarar sus ideas-. ¿Qué te pasa?¿Hice algo mal o que…?"

Intentando ocultar sus manos temblorosas, Sakura se abrazó si misma y dio unos pasos más, intentando apartarse lo más posible de él. Shaoran lentamente se levantaba del sofá, mirándola fijamente con una mezcla de incredulidad y confusión.

-"No es eso, Shaoran. Pero no puedo hacerlo –repitió ella-. No esta bien."

Él frunció el entrecejo, pero no se movió.

-"Me canse de estos juegos, princesa. No entiendo a que estas jugando conmigo –le dijo él al cabo de un minuto, quedándose muy quieto mientras la observaba-. Los dos somos adultos, yo te deseo y vos también. No hay nada de malo en que tengamos sexo."

-"Es verdad –afirmo ella temblando-. Yo si te deseo, pero no de esta forma. No quiero que termine así."

Shaoran se paso ambas manos por la cara y el cabello, mientras murmuraba algo con voz ronca.

-"Sabes, hay nombres para las mujeres que juegan de esta forma con los hombres." –le dijo él.

-"Lo sé –murmuro ella, desconsolada. Se paso una mano por los ojos sacándose un par de lagrimas que amenazaban por delatar sus nervios y angustia-. Es que yo no quise provocarte, no se porque siempre terminamos… terminamos así…besándose y... No se…"

Él la miraba como si lo que ella estuviera diciendo le importase un comino. Aunque por dentro él pensaba lo mismo, sin importar como siempre terminaban besándose y apunto de tener sexo, y aunque él ponía toda su resistencia para no caer en sus redes, no podia, su deseo por ella era más fuerte que su voluntad. Porque cada vez que la besaba, Dios santo, ni el mismo San Pedro podría lograr que dejara de besarla. Era como si un hambre feroz lo consumiera, un hambre que no lo dejaba pensar ni razonar.

-"Además yo, yo… yo no puedo actuar con los chicos como me pides. No puedo actuar como si solo fuera la señora de la limpieza que trabaja de nueve a cinco, no puedo hacer eso Shaoran… Entiéndeme, por favor… -le dijo suavemente levantando el mentón y mirándolo a los ojos-. Porque digas lo que digas Matt y Josh son unos niños a los que aprecio mucho, y por nada del mundo pienso cambiar mi actitud con ellos."

Shaoran se quedó mirándola, pensando en sus palabras, en sus ojos brillosos, a sus mejillas sonrosadas, en sus labios ligeramente rojos e hinchados, en las marcas que él había dejado con la barba en su delicada piel, sentía tantos deseos de decir alguna cosa inteligente, pero sabia que si en ese instante abría la boca diría alguna idiotez.

Lentamente se agacho en busca de su sombrero, sin ninguna expresión en la cara comenzó a abrocharse los botones de su camisa.

-"Sí… -le dijo lenta y torpemente, sin ningún rastro de ira, para sorpresa de ambos.- Esta bien, tuve que imaginarme que dirías algo así… -aparto la mirada de ella y empezó a meterse la camisa por debajo del pantalón, con movimientos muy bruscos.

-"Li… Shaoran…" –dijo Sakura dando un paso hacia él.

-"Te aconsejo que te quedes quieta, princesa."

-"Ehh…"

-"Te lo voy a decir muy claro, Kinomoto. Dame la más mínima excusa y te tiro al suelo, y te hago lo que ambos queremos hasta que grites de placer, ¿Ok? Y te juro que no pienso parar hasta conseguirlo, sin necesidad de estar tonteando y jugando a estas idioteces que tanto te gustan. –dijo él mirándola a los ojos-. Estas advertida, Kinomoto. La próxima vez que me provoques, no pienso dejar de besarte aunque me lo implores. Una sola palabra de "No puedo, Shaoran" y estaré dentro de ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

Era muy evidente que hablaba muy en serio. Así que ella se puso la mano en la boca para reprimir el grito ahogado que se le quedo atascado en la garganta, sin duda alguna Shaoran Li no era un tipo que se andaba con vueltas. Si queria algo lo tomaba y listo.

Después de ver su reacción, Shaoran hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa. Sin decir una sola palabra más, salió del departamento con un portazo, dejando a Sakura parado ahí sola, temblando del deseo y de la angustia que le provocaron sus palabras.

Sakura Kinomoto estaba perdiendo la batalla.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Holas! Que tal? Espero que ande todo bien en sus vidas. Primero que nada como siempre me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, se que es así y no saben como me gustaría remediarlo pero sinceramente no me dan los tiempos. Igual espero poder ir arreglando este asunto… les comento también que por esto he tomado la decisión de hacer capis más cortos pero de actualizar muy seguido, así de esta forma no pierden tanto el hilo de la historia, ¿Qué les parece?¿Sino que sugieren?**

**Pasando al fic haré un pantallaso muy general de lo sucedido en este capítulo. Primero que nada espero que la escena SS les haya gustado bastante, se que varios me querrán matar por dejarla en lo más interesante pero se tendrán que ir acostumbrando pq entre estos dos las cosas están más que complicadas, además, ya leyeron la advertencia de Xiao, a la próxima que se de esta situación él no piensa escuchar protestas ni nada. Aviso no es que quiera violarla o hacerlo bajo su consentimiento (pq un par ya me han dicho que entendieron eso) sino que la próxima no piensa parar aunque Sakura se invente la mejor excusa del mundo, pq seamos sinceros si Xiao se hiciera el sordo y sigue con… bueno, con eso, Saku se olvidaría completamente de todo y seguiría haciendo lo que todas quisiéramos hacerle a ese bomboncito de chocolate que es Xiao-kun, ¿a qué no es verdad, ehh? Jajaja XD**

**Bien, como mi tiempo esta muy escaso y quiero aprovechar estos minutos de tranquilidad que conseguí lograr en la computadora, voy a dejar la nota aquí y voy a seguir escribiendo. Fíjense que he actualizado un par de fic más hoy, y que en estos días iré actualizando todos mis demás fics. Sin más que desearles los mejor y recordarles que los adoro, me despido con un beso muy grande. Cuídense mucho todos!**

Att. Lady Verónica Black.- 

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Li era un hombre un tanto difícil de tratar. Tenia un rancho de caballos y criaba a dos niños el solo. Lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de una mujer metiéndose en sus asuntos y poniéndole la vida patas para arriba. No había una mujer en el mundo en la que él pudiera confiar, y menos en aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir como un adolescente. Pero ella era la propietaria de una parte de aquellas tierras y tenia intención de quedarse a vivir allí, le gustara o no al inquietante Xiao Lang Li.

"**Sin poder dejar de Besarte"**

(Por Lady Verónica Black)

Capítulo Siete 

Sakura apoyo la cabeza contra el mango de la pala y se seco el sudor de la frente. Debía estar loca para pasarse un sábado matándose trabajando de aquella manera, pensó.

Pero le había parecido una muy buena idea cuando se levanto aquella mañana. Cada vez que veía el huerto que estaba al lado del porche, lleno de maleza, se preguntaba como quedaría si lo limpiara un poco.

La imagen la tenia muy clara en la cabeza. A un lado pondría violetas, que alegrarían los días oscuros de primavera, y a la izquierda en el fondo pondría algunas lilas, y un par de lavandas. Y luego plantaría algunos bulbos de tulipanes en el frente. Ya había plantado unas cuantas docenas de pensamientos en todo el rancho, y pensó que poner un par más en el huerto no estaría mal. La próxima vez que valla a la tienda le pediría a la señora Yui si tenia algún catalogo de semillas y pediría unas cuantas muestras más.

Sí, le encantaba esa idea. O al menos, se dijo a sí misma, eso era lo que había pensado media hora atrás que fue cuando empezó a producírsele una hernia. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que la tierra seria tan dura y pesada?

Un discreto carraspeo la saco de sus pensamientos y le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde vio a Josh mirándola con gran curiosidad apoyado de forma negligente contra la pared, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-"¿Qué haces?"

-"Imaginar como quedara todo esto luego de limpiarlo y plantarlo –le dijo sin pensar, pasándose el brazo por su frente sudorosa-. ¿Ya se levanto Matt?"

-"No, todavía esta durmiendo –le respondió moviendo la cabeza, mientras levantaba la caretilla cargada con maleza y piedras con bastante facilidad-. ¿Viste al tío Shaoran?"

Sakura sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda ante la inocente pregunta del adolescente. Fue una pregunta que le hizo recordar de forma grafica y con detalle el físico del vaquero.

-"Se fue a Quincy" –le respondió intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

-"¿Un sábado? –pregunto Josh incrédulo-. Pero si siempre los fines de semana se queda en casa para estar con nosotros."

Sakura se sintió culpable. Hacia un par de días que entre ella y Shaoran se había iniciado un pacto de paz. Durante el ultimo par de semanas desde el encuentro de Shaoran en su departamento las hostilidades habían ido cesando de a poco, por lo menos en la superficie, y en los momentos que estaban con los chicos intentaban llevarse lo mejor posible, cosa que había resultado muy bien. Al menos si dejaba de pasar por alto el hecho de que ambos se intentaban evitar la mayor parte del tiempo, para así no sucumbir ante la pasión que los poseía cada vez que se veían. Una pasión que se negaba a extinguirse, y que por desgracia iba aumentando día a día con cada mirada, con cada roce accidental al pasar cerca del otro. Y todo esto parecía que estaba alejando a Shaoran de los chicos, de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Sakura se sintió aun más culpable si era posible.

-"Volverá esta tarde."

-"Bien –Josh se aclaro la garganta y cambio de tema-. ¿Quieres que te eche una mano con eso? –le pregunto de forma desinteresada, que Sakura sabía que utilizaba para protegerse cuando la respuesta que le pudiera dar el otro realmente era importante para él.

-"¿De verdad quieres ayudarme?"

-"Claro" –le contestó, mientras pisaba una rama para partirla en dos.

-"Entonces, ven –le dijo ella-. Porque la espalda y el tobillo ya me están empezando a doler."

El chico se acerco hacia ella y le saco la pala de las manos.

-"Entonces yo cavo, mientras vos descargas la carretilla, ¿bien" –dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas.

Ella intento no reírse, y pensó que los pedidos dictatoriales debían estar en los genes Li. Pero no iba a rechazar la ayuda que le estaba ofreciendo, así que hizo lo que Josh le sugirió, pasando no obstante por el garaje en busca de otra pala. Y los dos trabajaron codo a codo, como muy buenos amigos, mientras charlaban de cosas intrascendentes y se jugaban bromas. Y en la mitad del tiempo que ella lo habría hecho la tierra estaba preparada y lista para plantar.

-"¿Y qué vas a plantar? ¿Verduras?"

-"No, flores –le dijo con aire de satisfacción-. Un montón de flores, para que nunca falten."

-"¿Más flores? Pero si ya... –dijo el chico confundido-. ¿Para que quieres tantas flores?"

-"Una vez conocí a una persona, -Sakura recordó a su madrastra número cuatro-, que plantaba muchísimas flores pero nunca cortaba ninguna para la casa. Siempre pensé que era algo muy triste, como si alguien hiciera galletas de Navidad para los invitados pero ningunas para comer uno. Tanto trabajo para no disfrutar con tu familia del producto. Yo quiero plantar la cantidad de flores suficientes para que el año que viene podamos llenar todas las habitaciones con su aroma y sus preciosos colores."

-"¿De verdad? –le pregunto el ambarino, mientras se quitaba la camiseta, dejando al aire un cuerpo musculoso y unos hombros que ya se estaban empezando a ensanchar. Luego se seco la cara con la misma prenda.

-"Claro, ya veras, allí voy a plantar..."

-"No –la interrumpió él-. Quiero decir que si vas a estar aquí el año que viene" –le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-"Sí" –le respondió, sin dudarlo.

El chico se seco el pelo que tenia empapado de sudor, y se quedo mirando serio el huerto.

-"¿Sabias que este era el jardín de mi madre?" –le pregunto.

-"¿De verdad?"

-"Sí, pero ella solo plantaba verduras."

-"¿Te lo contó tu tío?" –le pregunto, intentando sonar tan informal como él.

-"No –le respondió, y él le siguió hablando, para confusión de Sakura-. Me lo dijo ella. Cuando era más pequeño ella venia a visitarnos y me contaba que el tío Shaoran nunca tenia suficiente comida, que él comía mucho. Me contó que era un hombre que tenia tanta hambre que le robaba las zanahorias y los tomates del huerto –su rostro, reflejando mucha sorpresa, se quedo mirando a la castaña-. Acabo de recordar todo eso recién."

-"Josh... –le dijo suavemente-. ¿Sabes dónde esta tu mamá?"

-Sí, en Washington DC. Es abogada. Trabaja con un buffet para la conservación de la naturaleza" –a pesar de que sabía que a él no le gustaba hablar de ella, noto cierto tono de orgullo en su voz.

-"¿Y te llama de vez en cuando?"

-"En Navidad y mi cumpleaños –le dijo con cierto sarcasmo-. A veces me llama sin razón alguna, pero son muy pocas esas veces."

-"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la viste?"

Estaba más que claro que Josh no tuvo que pararse a pensar la respuesta.

-"Cuando nació Matt –le contestó-. Antes de que naciera venia muy seguido, pero después de que el tío Shaoran y la tía Melanie se divorciaran dejo de venir. El tío Shaoran dice que es porque tiene mucho trabajo. Pero es solo una excusa para hacerme sentir mejor, no se puede tener tanto trabajo como para no visitar a tu hijo una sola vez durante seis años."

-"Oh, Josh –le dijo, acercándose a él, para darle un abrazo-. Lo siento tanto. Algunas veces los adultos pueden llegar a ser muy crueles, pero no se dan cuenta de que lo son. Si de algo te consuela, te puedo decir que es ella la que se lo pierde."

Durante unos segundos ella lo abrazo y le acarició los cabellos. Pero al instante él se aparto.

-"Sí, puede que tengas razón, Sakura" –dijo, volviendo a ponerse la camiseta sucia y sudada.

Ella, al ver que le chico necesitaba estar unos minutos a solas empezó a recoger las palas y a ponerlas en las carretillas.

-"Sí tu quieres, -dijo el chico algo dudoso- puedo sacar un poco de abono de las cuadras la próxima semana."

Sakura acepto de buen grado el cambio de tema.

-"Sí, claro, si a tu tío no le molesta."

-"Seguro que empieza a gruñir cuando se entere de que hemos sacado abono de su camión, pero no pasara nada. El tío ladra más de lo que muerde –le dijo mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza. La mirada que le hecho la hizo sentir a ella como la adolescente y a él como el adulto-. Trata de parecer duro y frió, pero es solo una fachada, por dentro es todo lo contrario. Con lo lista que te creía, Sakura. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?"

Las palabras de Josh le hicieron recordar una frase que Matt le había dicho cuando lo conoció, que Shaoran siempre lo amenaza con que le iba a pegar si se portaba mal pero que nunca lo hacia. Se descubrió envidiando la sólida confianza que tenían Josh y Matt con Shaoran.

No era que no lo pudiera entender. Shaoran los amaba con todo el corazón, eso era más que obvio para cualquiera. Solo había que verlo con ellos para darse cuenta. Su cara se transformaba y sus ojos brillaban con una luz que le salía desde el interior.

Debía ser maravilloso, se dijo a sí misma, que él te mirase de esa forma, saber que podías contar con él para cualquier cosa.

Sakura se estiró, preguntándose que hacia pensando esas cosas. Por un momento había deseado que Shaoran la amara con esa intensidad. Seguramente debía ser el calor. Trato de quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que sentía algo más por él que pura atracción física.

Porque aquello era imposible. No podía ser verdad. Se había quedado demasiado tiempo al sol y el cerebro se le estaba reblandeciendo. Eso era todo. Pero de pronto sintió que tenia que marcharse del rancho por unas horas.

-"¿Es verdad que cerca de aquí hay un lugar donde se puede ir a nadar?"

-"Sí –le respondió-. En el río."

-"¿Qué opinas si terminamos de hacer esto y nos tomamos el día libre?"

-"¿En qué estas pensando?"

-"En ir a nadar al río" –unas horas en el agua fresca la calmarían un poco, en todos los sentidos.

-"¿Y Matt?"

-"Obviamente vendrá con nosotros. Ya casi son las once, será mejor ir despertándolo. Para cuando terminemos de guardar todo seguramente ya se levanto. Podríamos almorzar en el rió, bueno, si quieres."

-"¿Y el tío Shaoran?"

-"Le podemos dejar una nota" -le dijo la ojiverde. Seguro que él no hubiera aceptado la invitación, se dijo a sí misma. Y menos por como estaban las cosas entre ellos.

-"Esta bien –dijo Josh, encogiéndose de hombros-. No me queda otra opción, ya que no sabes donde queda."

-"Perfecto –le respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa, poniendo un par de rastrillos en la carretilla-. Entonces tendremos que ir apurándonos con esto. Vamos." –le dijo empujando la carretilla.

El muchacho se hecho un par de bolsas al hombro y la siguió obediente.

O o o o o O 

-"¡Mírame, Sakura! –grito Matt por enésima vez, mientras daba vueltas en el agua.

El niño, con un flotador en cada brazo, estaba nadando entre medio del adolescente y la ojiverde que tomaban sol en unos colchones inflables.

El estanque formaba parte del río Columbia. Pero estaba separado de la corriente y tenia el tamaño de un campo de fútbol, con circulación suficiente para que el agua no se estancase, y sin mucha corriente, por lo que el sol la mantenía fresca pero sin llegar a ser fría. Era un lugar precioso, rodeado de árboles y con las montañas rodeándolos.

-"¡Sakura!" –la llamó Matt de vuelta-. ¡Mírame!"

-"Déjala descansar un rato, enano" –le dijo Josh, con unas gafas de sol negras y un traje de baño naranja y negro muy moderno, mientras tomaba sol en el colchón flotante. Aunque ya estaba bastante avanzada la tarde todavía el sol estaba presente y hacia mucho calor.

-"¡Cállate, Josh! A Sakura le gusta mucho mirarme –respondió Matt, remando con sus pequeños bracitos para llegar cerca de ella y agarrándose, cuando llego, del borde del colchón de aire-. ¿No es cierto, Sakura?"

-"Sí, cariño –le contestó la ojiverde, tumbada sobre su estomago. Alzó la cabeza, que estaba apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados, para mirarlo sonriendo por dentro cuando vio al niño mirando a Josh como diciéndole: ¿Ves que tengo razón?.

A continuación volvió la cabeza hacia ella, suspiro y apoyo su mejilla, fría por el agua, en el brazo caliente de ella.

-"Me alegro de que sea sábado. Hacia tanto calor ayer en la escuela. Incluso la señorita Sandman estaba protestando por eso. Cuando le pregunte que le pasaba, me dijo que tenia toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo. ¿Es raro, no?"

-"Sí, muy raro" –le respondió Sakura, acomodándose sobre sus brazos para escuchar la conversación del niño.

Al cabo de unos segundos le volvió a preguntar:

-"¿Va a venir papi?"

Sakura no quería pensar en Shaoran, y menos aun verlo. De hacerlo seguro que no podría sacarse de la cabeza esas ridículas ideas de que estaba empezando a significar para ella algo más que un cuerpo al que se sentía sumamente atraída sexualmente. La verdad también admiraba su dedicación con los chicos y el rancho. Pero era nada más que eso. Atracción y admiración. Solo eso.

Aunque eso no explicaba el porque ante una simple mención de Matt de su padre a ella todos los músculos del cuerpo se le habían tensado.

-"No se, Matt. De verdad que no lo sé."

El pequeño le dio un pequeño empujón en uno de los costados.

-"Eso ya me lo has dicho antes" –se quejo.

-"Y eso es lo que te va a seguir diciendo si le sigues preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez" –intercedió Josh en defensa de Sakura.

-"Yo no estoy hablando con vos –le dijo Matt enojado-. Estoy hablando con Sakura –y le movió un poco el brazo para que le prestara más atención-. ¿Te estas quedando dormida, Sakura?"

-"No" –le contestó- Abrió los ojos y bostezó.

-"A mí me parece que sí. Me voy a ir a jugar con Kero, ¿esta bien?"

-"Si, me parece muy bien. Hay una toalla en el bolso azul. No te vayas muy lejos y ten cuidado con los bichos, hay algunos que pican" –le advirtió, conociendo la manía del niño de investigar todo ser vivo que encontrase.

-"Ya se, no te preocupes, ya soy grande" –le dijo, salpicándole los costados con agua cuando se impulso hacia la orilla.

-"No te preocupes –le dijo Josh-. Matt es muy obediente."

A pesar de ello, Sakura giro el colchón para poder ver al niño, sabiendo que a una corta distancia de donde ellos estaban la corriente del Columbia tenia mayor anchura y sabe Dios cuanta profundidad.

Sin embargo Josh tenia razón. Cuando Matt llego a la orilla, se saco los salvavidas, se envolvió en la toalla y empezó a jugar con Kero.

Shaoran había tenido razón al respecto, pensó ella, a pesar de no querer pensar en él, no pudo dejar de recordar sus palabras. Nada más Matt vio al perro se había enamorado de él. El niño había dicho que se parecía a Pluto, su personaje de Walt Disney favorito.

"_**Shaoran..."**_

Sakura estaba medio echando humo, cuando oyó que Josh le preguntaba:

-"¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que me dejaste montar a Jezhar?"

-"Mmm."

-"Me dijiste algo que no me ha dejado de dar vueltas en la cabeza desde entonces."

Aquello le hizo prestar más atención. Giró su mirada y la dirigió hacia él.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Me dijiste que habías tenido problemas, y que la persona que te había enseñado a montar te había ayudado. ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Es que robaste un coche o algo?"

-"No, no fue algo tan emocionante. Me escape de la casa en la que vivía con mis padres adoptivos."

El muchacho casi se cae del colchón de la impresión.

-"¿Te escapaste de la casa en la que vivías con tus padres adoptivos? ¿Cómo esta eso?" –le pregunto mientras se apoyaba en su costado, para poder verla mejor, subiéndose a la vez los anteojos de sol sobre la cabeza.

Ella miró hacia donde estaba Matt, que estaba usando a Kero como almohada.

-"Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña."

-"Oh –respondió Josh, permaneciendo en silencio durante un minuto-. ¿Y porque no te fuiste a vivir con la familia de la tía Melanie?"

-"Porque sus padres no querían criar a otro niño más."

Él se la quedo mirando, totalmente consternado.

-"Pero vos eras su sobrina."

-"No todo el mundo es como tu tío, Josh –Matt y Kero se cambiaron de lugar de pronto, Matt se había convertido en almohada de cachorro, mientras este movía la cola tan alegre que parecía una bandera en un día de viento-. Tienes mucha suerte de tener un tío como él."

-"Sí –le respondió en un murmullo-. Supongo que sí –se quedo en silencio unos minutos mirando fijamente el agua-. ¿Y a dónde fuiste?"

-"A 'La Gran Manzana' –recordó que aquel había sido el peor periodo de su vida-. No le aconsejo a nadie que se vaya a vivir a las calles de Nueva York –le dijo ella muy seria-. Estuve viviendo ahí durante cinco meses y medio, y fue algo bastante triste –lo miró y comprobó que estaba intrigado, lo que le hizo cuestionarse porqué a los adolescentes las experiencias desagradables de la juventud de los adultos les atraían tanto.

Sintió un poco de preocupación, ya que no quería que Josh pensara que huir de las cosas era la mejor solución, por lo que empezó a contarle cosas que solo le había contado a Ellen.

-"No tenia dinero, y tampoco podía conseguir un trabajo porque era menor de edad, apenas tenia dieciséis años. Así que tuve que empezar a mendigar por las calles, y a pedir comida y un lugar para dormir. Muy poca gente me ayudo, y gran parte de la gente me pedía cosas a cambio que yo no estaba dispuesta dar, así que tuve que vivir en la miseria, viviendo de la caridad de unos pocos mientras me moría de hambre y dormía sobre un cartón sucio. Fue horrible..."

-"¿Y qué paso después?¿Cómo te agarraron?"

-"Un asistente social me localizo, y me enviaron con Ellen –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se acariciaba los brazos que los tenia con piel de gallina. A pesar del calor que hacia, empezaba a sentía escalofríos al recordar las cosas que tuvo que vivir y ver durante esos meses-. El resto es otra historia."

En la orilla, Matt le estaba tirando una pelota a Kero, que parecía no tener idea de lo que el niño esperaba que él hiciera con ella, y se limitaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-"Creo que voy a salir –añadió ella-. Me estoy empezando a helar."

Cuando paso por su lado, Josh agarro su colchón para detenerla.

-"Sakura... –le dijo con dificultad-. Lo que te dije aquel día en las cuadras sobre mi madre, después de lo que has tenido que pasar seguro te pareció una broma. Lo siento. A veces me pongo muy nervioso, y... Es que no se que le pude haber hecho a ella para que me abandonara así. Y no solo una, sino dos veces. Y tampoco se porque no quiere verme, ni conocerme. Yo... no se... todo esto me confunde mucho, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que debe ser por mi culpa."

-"Vos no hiciste nada –le contesto ella muy convencida, olvidándose por completo de su tensión y deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder disponer de diez minutos a solas con la madre del chico para decirle lo que opinaba de ella en ese momento-. Pase lo que pase, acá el problema es ella, no sos vos, Josh. No puedes culparte de nada, porque solo ella es la responsable de haberte abandonado. Seguramente tu tío te ha dicho esto miles de veces."

El muchacho dudo un instante y de pronto ella tuvo una repentina y terrible sospecha.

-"¿Le has dicho a tu tío como te sientes?"

Josh movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-"Pero, Josh... –le dijo ella, tratando que su voz no sonase tan incrédula como ella se sentía-. ¿Porqué no se lo preguntaste? Tu sabes lo mucho que tu tío te quiere. No entiendo porque ninguno de los dos ha hablado del tema cuando eras pequeño, incluso ahora que ya casi eres un adulto y es algo que te atormenta tanto –siguió diciéndole mientras le tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas-. Tienes que hablar de esto con él" –termino diciéndole con decisión.

-"Lo he intentado –le contesto encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero se pone tenso y muy triste, se nota que no quiere hablar del tema. ¿Vos porque no te enojas, no te molesta hablar del tema?"

-"A mí me pasaba lo mismo que a tu tío –le contestó-. Pero tuve mucha suerte, porque me fui a vivir con Ellen, quien tiene una filosofía de vida muy curiosa, por decirlo de una manera suave. Al principio pensé que era dura como una piedra, pero cuando empecé a conocerla mejor, supe que ella también la había pasado muy mal Había visto morir a dos maridos y a su único hijo. Pero nunca se dejo abatir por las circunstancias. Siempre estaba contando refranes para explicar lo que quería decir, y yo creo que ella me influyo mucho."

-"¿De qué manera?"

-"Pues decía cosas como: Cuando el tren de la vida te paso por encima, tienes dos opciones, o tirarte a las vías para que te termine de matar o levantarte, limpiarte los pantalones, subirte a él y seguir con tu camino."

Justo como ella había pensado, Josh se echo a reír.

-"Me gusta –le dijo con amabilidad-. ¿Y qué ocurrió con ella? ¿Falleció?"

Sakura negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-"Para nada. Se rompió la cadera y se tuvo que retirar del mundo de los caballos, así que vendió el rancho y se fue a vivir a Arizona. Esta muy ocupado aterrorizando a todos los ancianos de allí."

-"¿Sigues teniendo contacto con ella?"

-"Por supuesto, somos casi familia –dudo un poco al decirle aquello-. Ellen me dio muchas cosas, Josh, pero creo que lo más importante fue su creencia de que muchas veces las familias tienen más que ver con la relación afectiva que mantenes con una persona que con la sangre que corre por tus venas."

El muchacho frunció el ceño, intentando entender las palabras hasta que al fin le contesto:

-"¿Se supone entonces que debo olvidarme de mi madre?" –le pregunto con tono desconfiado.

-"No. Pero no dejes que te influya toda tu vida el hecho de que ella no haya sido capaz de ser una verdadera madre. Te mereces mucho más, y de hecho ya lo tienes. Habla con tu tío Shaoran de esto."

-"Lo pensaré" –le prometió.

Cuando el chico asintió con la cabeza, ella le sonrió.

-"Vamos. Te reto a una carrera hasta la orilla."

-"No tienes ninguna posibilidad –le dijo él, mirándola de forma condescendiente-. Eres una chica y además mucho mayor que yo. Te voy a pulverizar. No seria justo hacerte pasar por semejante humillación, Sakura."

-"¿Te parece? –le dijo la ojiverde, en tono de burla antes de sacarle la lengua-. Puedes que tengas razón, siempre y cuando yo intente jugar limpio."

Y para sorpresa del ambarino, ella agarro el colchón y lo volcó al agua. Josh dio un grito y ella aprovecho la ocasión para remar hasta la orilla, antes de que él subiera a la superficie. Miro para atrás, sobre su hombro y todavía estaba riéndose cuando llego a la orilla.

Sakura esta parándose en la arena húmeda y arreglándose los tirantes de su bikini celeste cuando sus ojos se toparon con una silueta ya muy familiar.

-"¿Qué estas haciendo acá?" –le pregunto de inmediato, borrando su sonrisa al instante.

-"Estas son mis tierras, princesa, así que puedo ir donde yo quiera sin pedirle permiso a nadie."

-"Lo sé –le contestó un poco desesperada, fijándose que él a causa del sofocante calor sólo llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros hasta la rodilla y un par de zapatillas viejas-. Perdóname si te moleste, no quería meterme en tu vida."

Para su sorpresa él acepto sus disculpas con una sonrisa, sonrisa que ella no pudo evitar corresponderle.

-"¿Esto quiere decir que por hoy haremos una tregua? –le preguntó él, mirándola a la cara que estaba ligeramente quemada por el sol. Mientras Josh se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos-. Hace mucho que no me doy un respiro para estar con los chicos."

Sakura se lo quedo mirando a los ojos, dándose cuenta que además de estar increíblemente atractivo, también estaba agotado. Aunque físicamente no se notara, ella podía leerlo en el brillo y color de sus ojos.

Y por alguna extraña razón, aquella imagen la enterneció, y a la vez la hizo sentirse orgullosa. A pesar de todas sus disputas y diferencias era capaz de leer más allá de la imagen de tipo duro que tenia. Se pregunto que le respondería si le dijera que sus ojos eran tan claros para ella como un libro abierto. Mejor no tentar su suerte.

-"Por supuesto –le dijo, un poco confusa por el cambio de emociones que se producían en su interior. En un momento sentía ternura, y al otro alegría-. Te concedo veinticuatro horas, vaquero, pero luego ten cuidado por que la guerra continua."

Ella le guiño un ojo con gracia. Los ojos de él se iluminaron, pero antes de tener tiempo para responderle Josh los interrumpió.

-"Hola, tío Shaoran."

-"Hola Josh" –le respondió, sin quitar sus ojos de la mujer que estaba frente a si.

-"¿Ya terminaron de hablar?"

-"Creo que sí -respondió Shaoran con suavidad, mirando de nuevo el rostro de Sakura-. ¿Porqué?"

-"Bien. Entonces si me permites..." –y antes de que Shaoran tuviera tiempo para reaccionar Josh había agarrado a Sakura de la cintura, se la había cargado al hombro y la había lanzado al agua, mientras se reía a carcajadas.

No era fácil decir quién se quedo más sorprendido, si Shaoran o Sakura. Pero Shaoran fue el primero en reaccionar.

-"Eso no ha estado nada bien" –le dijo a su sobrino, antes de que ella saliera del agua.

-"¡JOSHUA LI!" –el grito de Sakura se escucho por todo el prado-. "Como... co-mo... ayyy me estoy muri-endooo de frió..."

La castaña nadaba hasta la orilla lentamente, el contacto entre su piel caliente por el sol y el agua fresca del río había logrado que el frió se apoderara de su cuerpo.

El adolescente al ver el ceño fruncido de la joven no hacia más que reírse.

-"Josh..." –dijo él tío del chico con un gruñido.

-"Ay tío, ¿no viste lo que me hizo ella antes?"

-"¿Crees que es justo meterse con alguien más pequeño que tu?" –Shaoran le preguntó. De pronto Sakura llego a la orilla, tiritando.

-"Esta bien si quieres conseguir lo que quieres."

-"¿Ah sí? Entonces, mira a ver que te parece esto" –y quitándose las zapatillas, agarro a Josh de la misma forma que él lo había hecho con Sakura. Kero empezó a ladrar y Matt gritó de alegría cuando tío y sobrino se zambulleron al agua.

Moviendo la cabeza en forma de desaprobación, Sakura termino de salir del agua y ayudo a Matt, quien de forma torpe intentaba ponerse los flotadores en cada brazo para meterse al agua y con su padre y primo.

-"¡Mira, papi, mira! ¡Puedo nadar! ¡Mira, papi, mira!"

Sakura no paraba de sonreír mientras se desenredaba el pelo y se secaba con un viejo toalla. Escuchando las risas y viendo las sonrisas de los tres Li mientras jugaban como niños en el agua.

Tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo antes de que los tres pusieran pie en tierra firme, y para aquel momento Sakura ya había extendido un mantel en el césped y sacado la comida. Por suerte había llevado comida de sobra para alimentar al pequeño ejercito. En el fondo se había imaginado que Shaoran aparecería en algún momento del día.

Después de comer casi toda la comida que había en la canasta se tendieron en el suelo, con los dos chicos entre los dos mayores, mirando en silencio el cielo nocturno.

Las estrellas titilaban como diamantes, y durante un lapso de tiempo considerable todos permanecieron en silencio observando embelesados aquel espectáculo, hasta que Josh al fin hablo, al principio con un poco de timidez pero luego con más soltura.

-"¿Saben qué? –indago de repente-. Le pedí a Jennifer Sykes que me acompañara al baile."

Todos permanecieron en silencio, pensando en lo que había dicho y las implicaciones que significaban ese hecho en la vida de Josh. Hasta que la voz suave de Shaoran volvió a romper el silencio.

-"¿Y qué te dijo?"

-"Que sí –respondió el adolescente, como si no hubiera dudado en ningún momento de cual iba a ser la respuesta de la chica.

Sakura no pudo esconder la felicidad que sentía cuando le dijo:

-"Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Josh."

-"Y yo también." –añadió su tío con igual alegría.

-"Mmm Josh... –empezó a decir Matt con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Porqué quieres pasarte toda una noche bailando con una chica? Es aburridísimo. ¡Además las chicas son molestas! No te entiendo."

-"Me entenderás cuando seas un poco más grande –le respondió. Guardo unos minutos de silencio y después dijo muy precipitado-. La cosa es que también le dije que nos ibas a acompañar tu también, tío Shaoran, sino los padres de Jen no la dejaban ir."

-"¡Magnifico! Cuando tenga suficientes fuerzas me levanto y te mató."

Josh empezó a reír por lo bajo.

-"Mejor espera para matarme después de haberme acompañado al baile."

Shaoran dio un suspiro de resignación, y le dijo en tono sarcástico:

-"Si, claro que si, Joshua Li."

-"¡Mira papá! –interrumpió Matt, quien por una vez mostró un gran sentido de la oportunidad-. ¡Mira eso!"

-"Es una estrella fugaz, hijo."

-"¡Wow! –dijo el niño fascinado con el astro-. ¡Que linda! ¿Papi, el abuelo te enseño muchas cosas así cuando eras un niño?"

-"Sí, campeón" –le contesto Shaoran.

-"¿Y a ti también, Sakura?"

-"Sí, Matt, tanto mi padre como mi madre."

-"¿Incluso cuando eres grande como Josh?"

Sakura guardo silencio durante unos segundos. Toda su alegría se desvaneció de golpe al recordar las tristes noches en las que se quedaba dormida mirando las estrellas tirada entre medio de cartones y diarios.

-"No, entonces no."

-"¿Y porqué no?" –le preguntó el niño.

-"¡Basta, Matt!" –dijo Josh ligeramente enojado.

Sakura puso su mano sobre el brazo del adolescente, y le sonrió de lado. Haciéndole entender que no le molestaban sus preguntas.

-"No te preocupes, Josh, no me molestan... –le dijo-. Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeña, cariño."

-"¿Y cuántos años tenias?"

-"Había acabado de cumplir diez años."

-"¿Entonces eres huérfana?"

-"¡Matt! –le gritó Josh, y de nuevo Sakura intentó tranquilizarlo, apretándole el brazo con la mano.

-"Si, soy huérfana."

-"¿Y a dónde te fuiste a vivir?"

-"Estuve viviendo con muchas familias diferentes –le dijo, como si no le diera importancia-, hasta que encontré a una señora mayor que es como mi segunda mare."

-"¿Y cuantos años tenias cuando la encontraste? ¿Eras más grande que Josh?"

-"Sí, era más grande" –le confirmo ella.

-¿Cuánto?" –insistió el niño.

-"Tenia casi diecisiete años."

-"¡Eras muy grande! –exclamo el niño. Se quedo pensativo un ratito, y luego se volvió hacia su padre-. ¿Papi?"

-"Sí, campeón" –le respondió Shaoran con voz más grave de lo usual.

-"¿Sí a ti te pasara algo, dónde iría?"

El niño no parecía preocupado, sino más bien sentía curiosidad, pero no obstante Shaoran se dio la vuelta y lo puso entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

-"Vamos a ver... –le dijo como si lo estuviera pensando-. Ya se, podrías irte a vivir con mi tía Ming."

-"¿Es la señora que me envió esas medias raras?"

-"Sí, pero no son tan feos, Matt, hay gente que les gusta."

El niño se encogió de hombros y se acerco más a su padre.

-"En serio, ¿quién me cuidaría?"

-"No seas pesado, enano –interrumpió Josh, antes de que Shaoran pudiera responder, sabiendo que la única familia restante que quedaba era su madre-. A tu padre no le va a pasar nada, pero si le pasara yo cuidaría de ti."

-"Ohh –el niño permaneció durante un minuto en silencio-. ¿Papi?"

-"¿Qué pasa ahora, Matt?"

-"¿Podría Sakura ayudar a Josh?"

Shaoran suspiro.

-"Claro que si, hijo –le dijo con evidente desgana-. Si ella quiere." –dijo en tono de advertencia.

El niño suspiro satisfecho.

-"Claro que lo haría, ¿no, Saku?"

-"Por supuesto, Matt –le respondió-. Claro que cuidaría de ti."

-"Bien –dijo el menor de los Li, como dando por zanjado se tema. A continuación agarro a Shaoran del brazo y empezó a dar saltos de alegría-. ¡Mira papi! ¡Ahí hay una estrella de colores! ¡Y se mueve!"

-"Es un avión, tonto" –le dijo Josh, en tono jocoso.

-"¡No lo es!"

-"Sí."

-"¡No lo es!"

-"Te digo que sí lo eso."

-"No, vos no lo sabes todo, listo."

Shaoran hizo callar a los dos.

-"Escúchenme –les dijo, y empezó a nombrarles las diferentes constelaciones de estrellas-. ¿Ven aquella? –les dijo, apuntando hacia el norte con su dedo índice-. Esa es la Osa Mayor."

Hipnotizada por el tono de voz de Shaoran, Sakura cambió de posición para dejar de mirar a las estrellas y mirarlo a él. El pelo tan castaño como las hojas en otoño le caia húmedo sobre la frente, suavizando su dura masculinidad, mientras que el resplandor del fuego daba a su piel un toque dorado y a sus ojos una llama casi irreal. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

-"Y si trazas una línea imaginaria entre esas dos estrellas llegas hasta la estrella del norte."

-"¡Wow! –dijo Josh emocionado-. Creo que la veo."

-"¡Y yo también!" –repitió inmediatamente Matt, a pesar de que estaba viendo hacia la dirección contraria que su primo.

Shaoran miro a su hijo y le sonrió, y creyendo estar protegido por la oscuridad de la noche, se gacho y le dio un beso en la frente.

Y fue en aquel instante que Sakura se dio cuenta de lo inevitable. Se había enamorado de él.

Estaba completa y locamente enamorada de Shaoran Li.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Hola a Todos! Woow! Esta vez si que me he tardado más de lo usual, de verdad lo lamento. Es que a veces mi vida es medio desastrosa (como diría el sabio Harry Potter: "Yo no busco los problemas, ellos me buscan a mí."), y si a eso se le suma el hecho de estudiar, e intentar tener una vida semi normal, bueno se hace una ensalada que ni les cuento... Pero bue, para los que me conocen ya saben que ando medio chiflada, y para los que no, ya se acaban de dar cuenta, así que no me hagan mucho caso. Pero, de verdad, fuera de joda, les pido disculpas por el retraso. Gomen!**

**Pasando al fic, si es que alguien aun lo sigue leyendo... Este capítulo no ha tenido (o más bien poco y nada) de escenas SS, espero no se enojen por eso, pero necesitaba ir agregando algunos detalles que solo así se podrían decir, después de todo una trama no se puede desarrollar si los personajes están siempre haciendo cositas... ¿Qué les pareció el pasado de Sakura? ¿Demasiado melodramático? Vieron como si Sakura y Josh terminaron llevándose bien, costo pero se logro. Un consejo es que presten mucha atención a lo conversado por ambos sobre la madre del mini-Xiao (como yo le digo a Josh de cariño ), ya que más adelante esto va a tener mucha importancia para la historia. Mmmm que más?... Ahh Shaoran ya se entero del pasado de Sakura ¿qué ira a hacer ahora? ¿La comprenderá o la seguirá rechazando? ¿Ustedes que piensan, será o no importante esta revelación para ambos? Eso ya lo veremos, pero me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes del tema...**

**Bueno, aun sabiendo que no me lo merezco, igual espero con ansias sus comentarios, aunque sean súper breves estaré encantada de leerlos. Igualmente les quiero dar las gracias a cada uno de los que me estuvieron mandando reviews en este tan largo lapso de tiempo, créanme que si no hubiera sido pq veía que el número de reviews igual iba aumentando con el tiempo creo que hubiera dejado esta actualización para otro momento, así q felicítense entre ustedes pq lograron que esta loca se vuelva a poner a escribir.**

**Yo los voy dejando porque ya estuve mucho tiempo con esto, y mañana tengo parcial de Historia y Ed. Cívica, y todavía no estudie nada. **

**Muchos besos de chocolate para todos! Cuídense un montón!**

**Att. su amiga,**

**Lady Verónica Black.-**

**PD: Ya lo saben, así que...**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**Declaimer: **Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Li era un hombre un tanto difícil de tratar. Tenia un rancho de caballos y criaba a dos niños el solo. Lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de una mujer metiendose en sus asuntos y poniéndole la vida patas para arriba. No había una mujer en el mundo en la que él pudiera confiar, y menos en aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir como un adolescente. Pero ella era la propietaria de una parte de aquellas tierras y tenia intención de quedarse a vivir allí, le gustara o no al inquietante Xiao Lang Li.

"**Sin poder dejar de Besarte" **

(by Lady Verónica Black)

**Capítulo Ocho**

Se estaba acercando una tormenta, Shaoran podía sentirlo en el aire. Mientras caminaba por los altos pastizales se fijó en las nubes grises que se agrupaban en el cielo estrellado.

La noche ya estaba en todo su esplendor, era como si tuviera vida propia. Las noches en el campo siempre le había parecido algo mágico, cada detalle le encantaba, desde el sonido del viento al pasar entre la hierba, hasta el canto de un grillo, pero en esa ocasión Shaoran casi ni lo notaba. Estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, en las emociones que tras tanto tiempo dormidas ya no sabía manejar. Caminaba como si estuviera furioso con el mundo entero, como si con su paso brusco y fuerte pudiera espantar con ello todos los fantasmas que lo perturbaban.

Algo había pasado esa tarde en el río. Algo profundo que lo tenia muy preocupado. Cuando miro los ojos de ella lo supo al instante, no fue necesario que ella pronunciara alguna palabra o hiciera algún gesto. Kinomoto se había enamorado de él. Un amor que él no estaba dispuesto a corresponder, no podía ni nunca podría corresponder tan gentil sentimiento. En primer lugar porque Melanie le había roto el corazón y con eso había destruido toda capacidad en él de volver a sentir amor por alguien que no fueran Matt y Josh, y luego, semanas después, su hermana había destruido la confianza que tenia en el sexo opuesto, en menos de dos meses las dos personas más importantes en su vida lo habían abandonado sin escrúpulos dejándolo a cargo de sus hijos y con el corazón roto. Ya no tenia nada que ofrecerle a una mujer, y menos a una como Sakura, que se merecía más que un vaquero bruto que ya tenia una familia armada y ninguna intención de volver a entregar su corazón y confianza en una mujer.

Todo esto le había venido a la mente mientras estaba acostado en la hierba junto al río viendo las estrellas. Sabía, no obstante, que Sakura no era como su ex esposa, no había sido una niña caprichosa y mimada rodeada de lujos y privilegios que siempre tenia algo que criticar o una queja que dar sobre cualquier cosa. No, Sakura Kinomoto siempre hacia su parte del trabajo, por más feo y pesado que fuera, sin quejarse y con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ofrecer a todos.

Aunque no podía decirse que lo que ella había contado de su infancia no lo había sorprendido, en verdad, la dura realidad que ella relato había hecho que muchas opiniones que tenia de ella hubieran cambiado completamente. Y a pesar de que no le gusto para nada su propia reacción, una que apenas pudo contener, de abrazarla y consolarla por sus tristezas pasadas no podia dejar de tener en cuenta todos sus sufrimientos, y aquel próximo que tendría que sufrir por su culpa...

Ahora entendía perfectamente porque era tan necesario para ella reclamar su parte de RoseHill, así porque su trato con los chicos era tan maternal, ella se sentía más que identificada con ellos. Y aunque aun no estaba del todo dispuesto a admitir que no hacía daño a nadie con aquello, no podía negar que su afecto hacia ellos era genuino. Lo cual, muy a su pesar, era un paso más para ganarse su confianza.

¿Ganarse su confianza?

Ese pensamiento fue como un golpe directo en el rostro. Lo inquieto de sobremanera saber que en lo más profundo de su inconsciente deseaba poder confiar en ella, y porque negarlo, también se alegro un poco de ello. Sin embargo... una cosa era que pudiera confiar en ella a con los chicos, y otra muy diferente a que pudiera responderle aquella mirada maravillosa que había visto esa noche, esa mirada que lo había aterrado y lo había llevado a no mirarla al rostro en el resto de la velada.

De golpe una palabra resalto entre medio de su ilógico monologo interno... matrimonio... Empezó a darle vueltas en la cabeza que qué pasaría si se casaba con ella, lo cual mientras más lo pensaba no le parecía tan descabellada. De esa forma solucionaría varios problemas de un solo tiro. Los chicos tendrían una madre que los quiera y cuide, Sakura tendría su propio hogar y la familia que tanto deseaba, y él aunque nunca llegara a amarla, por lo menos podría satisfacer ese deseo que lo torturaba desde su llegada día y noche.

Pero, no... no se podía arriesgar a tanto. Según estaban las cosas, si ella se fuera no se iría con más de lo que tenia cuando llego. Pero si se casaba con ella, podría pasar lo mismo que con Melanie. Cuando las cosas se complicaran, cuando ella se diera cuenta que no era capaz de amarla y los chicos ya no fueran un obstáculo, Sakura se iria del rancho y con ella ciertos derechos sobre su mitad de la propiedad... él no podía arriesgarse a tanto, tenia una obligación con Matt y Josh, y no podía permitirse poner en riesgo su futuro.

Sin duda el amor y el matrimonio quedaban descartados, no le quedaba otra opción que recurrir a una relación de amigos, o quizas a una aventura amorosa.

Recordó el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa cuando le sugirió que tuvieran una tregua por ese día. Al principio parecio sorprenderse, pero luego la idea le agrado y sus ojos brillaron de una manera hechizante mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían de la vergüenza al ver que él la miraba tan fijamente, en ese momento le hizo recordar tanto a una adolescente con un regalo de San Valentin inesperado en sus manos, que no puedo más que devolverle la sonrisa. Aunque él estaba seguro de no haberselo demostrado, aquella respuesta que vio en sus ojos le hizo sentir ternura.

A lo mejor podría convertirse en amigos. Pero con eso solo había un pequeño problema, si es que a la reacción que tenia su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca del de ella se lo podía denominar 'pequeño'. De solo recordar la reacción abrasadora que sintió por cada rincón de su cuerpo cuando la vio salir del río con ese diminuto bikini celeste, tiro a la basura toda idea que rondara en su cabeza de mantener una estricta y pura relación de amistad con ella. Durante unos segundos había vuelto a perder el completo control de si mismo, y si no hubiera sido por la repentina y oportuna llegada de su sobrino no habría podido resistir la tentación de recostarla sobre la hierba fresca y hacerle el amor apasionadamente. Incluso en ese momento, de solo recordar su cuerpo semidesnudo, su piel tibia por el sol y ligeramente húmeda su cuerpo se excitaba.

Lo mejor seria una aventura amorosa.

Pero no podía, ella estaba enamorada de él y no funcionaria si uno de los dos se involucraba tanto con el otro. Movió negativamente la cabeza y suspiro con fuerza. Se paso las manos con desesperación por el cabello y sintió como el viento se colaba entre su ropa y lo ayudaba a bajar la temperatura de su acalorado cuerpo. Estaba más que asombrado de su indecisión, nunca creyó que le costaría tanto saber que hacer con Kinomoto. Hacia más de dos horas que reflexionaba sobre el tema y aun no tenia bien en claro que hacer.

Entonces, como si su no alcanzara con su fantasma merodeando constantemente en sus pensamientos, Sakura Kinomoto salió de su apartamento. La luz de la luna iluminaba su cuerpo, el viento movía sus cortos cabellos y mecía la corta falda de su camisón de seda...

¡Rayos! Si la imagen de ella en bikini lo torturaba, aquella vestimenta que llevaba no lo dejaría dormir tranquilo por lo menos un mes entero. ¿Porqué carajo no podía estar con sus jeans viejos y sus camisetas sin forma? ¿Porqué tenia que usar ese camisón de seda y encaje blanco endemoniadamente ajustado a su perfecta figura? ¿¡Porqué?

En ese momento supo que por más dudas que tuviera sobre que hacer con ella y su relación, había algo que tenia más que claro desde el primer momento que la vio. La deseaba, la deseba de una forma más que normal, desde aquella vez que probo la dulzura de su boca no había podido dejar de pensar cuanto deseaba hacerle el amor, cuanto quería escucharla gemir de placer entre sus brazos, cuanto quería escuchar su nombre susurrado por su suave voz mientras la acariciaba, como quería que le concediera una de esas sonrisas tan especiales que tenia para agradecerle el haberle hecho sentir placer.

¡Dios santo! ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! ¿Porqué no podía dejar de pensar en esas cosa? Parecía un adolescente de quince años con las hormonas a flor de piel en todo momento.

-"Mierda..." –mascullo entre dientes.

No estaba contento con esto, no le gustaba para nada que tuviera ese poder sobre él, aunque solo fuera un poder puramente sexual. Tenia que resolver esto de una buena vez. Y la única forma de hacerlo era acostándose con ella, aunque solo fuera por una sola vez.

**O o o o O**

Sakura se quedo mirando la profunda oscuridad que se cernía sobre el campo esa noche. El picnic en el río había terminado hace horas, y Shaoran y ella se habían despedido educadamente luego de acordar verse mañana en el desayuno. Todo de una manera tan civilizada que de alguna forma la asustaba.

Durante todo esa noche había sentido que el corazón le galopaba con fuerza en el pecho amenazando con salirse de su caja torácica. No había dejado de pensar en su nuevo descubrieminto un solo segundo. Amaba a Shaoran Li, estaba enamorada de ese vaquero bruto y arrogante. El sentimiento hubiera sido algo maravilloso si no fuera que se sentía aterrada...

Kero se había ido a dormir con los chicos a la casa, mientras ella se había pasado esas dos horas sola preparándose para irse a dormir. Se había duchado y frotado con abundante jabón para sacarse la arena del cuerpo y el sabor a lodo, y luego se había lavado el cabello con un nuevo shampoo con esencia floral que había comprado el otro día en la tienda. Después de secarse y lavarse los dientes, se había puesto su cómodo y suave camisón de seda, Si había algo que nunca olvidaría era la imagen de su madre y sus hermosos camisones de encaje y seda pura... cuando recibió su primer sueldo lo primero que había hecho fue llenar su armario de esos camisones.

Había estado largo rato en la cama dando vueltas, pero no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, no podía dejar de pensar en Shaoran y preguntarse que iba a hacer. Sentía que estar enamorada de aquel hombre era lo mejor y lo peor que le podía haber pasado en la vida.

Dos sentimientos muy contradictorios la invadían, el amor y el miedo. Shaoran era un hombre resentido con las mujeres, y ella no tenia ninguna ilusión de que su desencanto con ellas se desvaneciera como por arte de magia. Recordaba claramente las palabras que le había dicho en su apartamento aquella noche. Que ya había estado casado y enamorado, y que eso ya era algo probado y pasado para él, algo por lo que no volvería a pasar. Ganarse su confianza iba a ser cuestión de paciencia y decisión, pero no estaba segura de poseer lo necesario para conseguirlo.

Ni tampoco estaba segura sobre que debía hacer con el ardiente deseo que había entre ellos. La atracción física era mutua y crecía cada vez que estaban juntos... hasta aquella tarde habría podido engañarse diciéndose que era un sentimiento que podía manejar. Pero al complementar ese deseo con amor, todo había cambiado.

Era de esperarse que le sucediera esto... estaban todo el día juntos en el rancho, era inevitable que la atracción se convirtiera en algún momento en algo más. Y estaba conciente que a hacer el amor con él iba a ser lo mismo que confiarle su corazón en bandeja de plata.

Suspiro, dejando que el viento acariciara su cuerpo. Intentaba relajarse y olvidarse un rato de Shaoran Li mirando el rancho sumido en las sombras. La temperatura había bajado y el viento estaba más fresco que horas atrás, el cielo cada vez estaba más gris y la luz de la luna era cada vez más escasa.

De pronto, como si un sexto sentido se lo indicara, supo que él estaba ahí.

Al igual que la primera vez que llego al rancho, pudo sentir la fuerza de la mirada del ambarino sobre ella, era como si la estuviera tocando, como si le enviara algún tipo de mensaje con la intensidad de su mirada. De pronto su figura sólida y esbelta emergió de entre las sombras de los árboles, sus paso era seguro cuando se dirigía hacía lo alto de la escalera donde ella estaba.

Cuando llego dos escalones más abajo que ella, se paro y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada fue tan intensa que ella no pudo más que sonrojarse y bajar el rostro, mirando cualquier cosa que no fuera esos ojos dorados que parecían capaces de quemarle la piel con solo mirarla. Vio que llevaba las botas marrones y los jeans viejos y ajustados que usaba todos los días, y una camisa blanca limpia que ella misma había planchado y guardado en su closet el día anterior. Sobre sus hombros reconoció su clásica y ya gastada campera de jean, y el inseparable sombrero negro. Aunque no había nada nuevo en su apariencia, aunque toda fuera ropa vieja y común, algo en su figura la inquietaba y no sabía que era exactamente.

-"Sha-oran..." –pronuncio ella entre medio de un suspiro, todavía insegura de que hacer.

-"Va a haber una buena tormenta esta noche, princesa" –le dijo. Sakura no supo si se refería al clima o ala tempestad que estaba produciéndose entre ellos, mientras él subía un escalón más de la escalera.

-"Sí" –dijo ella con suavidad, incapaz de sacar su mirada de él.

Tan pronto como ambos estuvieron frente al otro, como si una fuerza antinatural los juntara, se echo a sus fuertes brazos mientras susurros y gemidos no dejaban de salir de sus sorprendidas bocas ante el inesperado y apasionado recibimiento de los otros labios.

A su alrededor, el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, en cualquier otro momento Sakura hubiera disfrutado enormemente de aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza, pero justo en se momento lo único que podría pensar y sentir era a Shaoran.

Sus bocas se encontraban con ansias, y los brazos de ambos se abrazaban cada vez con más fuerza. Shaoran la abrazo con ambos brazos de la cintura con fuerza, sin dejar de besarla un solo instante, y la elevo del suelo mientras subía el último para de escalones de la escalera y entraba al departamento.

"_Peligroso_", fue lo único que la ojiverde pudo pensar, pero no sabía si el peligro venia de Shaoran o del fuego que crecía cada vez más en su cuerpo y que le impedía dejar de besarlo. De lo único que estaba segura, cuando el la acostó en la cama con suavidad y se la quedo mirando detenidamente, con la luz azulada de la luna sobre sus agitados cuerpo, era que amaba a ese hombre, lo amaba como jamás había amado a alguien en su vida.

-"¿Estas segura de esto, Sakura?" –le pregunto con voz ronca, era una pregunta que sabía que había salido desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-"Sí" –le respondió ella con voz clara y firme-. "¿Y vos?"

-"Princesa, nunca he estado más inseguro de algo en mi vida..." –se saco la campera y el sombro de jean con rapidez, y se desabrocho los botones de su camisa. Sakura no podía dejar de mirar su torso desnudo, era como si tuviera un nuevo significado para ella a pesar de ya haberlo visto sin camisa antes-. "Pero no creo que haya algo en este mundo que me haga parar esta vez."

Shaoran le sonrió de me dio lado, y con un movimiento felino se recostó sobre ella mientras volvía a capturar la boca de Sakura apasionadamente.

**Continuara... **

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Hola a Todos! Aquí reportándome con una nueva actualización... **

**Por favor les pido que no me maten! Se que varios me deben querer matar por cortarla ahí, pero... jejeje que le voy a hacer... soy mala! XD Para ustedes, amigos... ¿Lo hacen o no? ¿Terminaran dando marcha atrás como siempre o al fin se consumirá el hecho? ¿Qué piensan de los monólogos de cada uno? Shaoran creo que dejo bien en claro sus intenciones con la ojiverde las cuales son completamente contrarias a la de la chica... Que situación esta en la que se metieron nuestra parejita de oro, ¿eh...? **

**Les quiero agradecer algo, amigos... llegue a los 300 reviews! WOW! WOW! WOW! Estoy saltando en una pata de la felicidad que tengo por eso! GRACIAS A TODOS! Esto lo lograron ustedes y se los agradezco de todo corazón! Arigatou! Espero que podamos lograr un mayor número, así soy más feliz aun! **

**Bueno, los voy dejando hasta el próximo capítulo, espero sus comentarios! Por favor! **

**Muchos besos de chocolate para todos! Cuídense un montón!**

**Att. su amiga y escritora,**

**Lady Verónica Black.-**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Li era un hombre un tanto difícil de tratar. Tenia un rancho de caballos y criaba a dos niños el solo. Lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de una mujer metiéndose en sus asuntos y poniéndole la vida patas para arriba. No había una mujer en el mundo en la que él pudiera confiar, y menos en aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir como un adolescente. Pero ella era la propietaria de una parte de aquellas tierras y tenia intención de quedarse a vivir allí, le gustara o no al inquietante Xiao Lang Li.

"**Sin poder dejar de Besarte"**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

Capítulo Nueve 

-"¿Estas segura de esto, Sakura?" –le pregunto con voz ronca, era una pregunta que sabía que había salido desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-"Sí" –le respondió ella con voz clara y firme-. "¿Y vos?"

-"Princesa, nunca he estado más inseguro de algo en mi vida..." –se saco la campera y el sombrero con rapidez, y se desabrocho los botones de su camisa. Sakura no podía dejar de mirar su torso desnudo, era como si tuviera un nuevo significado para ella a pesar de ya haberlo visto sin camisa antes-. "Pero no creo que haya algo en este mundo que me haga parar esta vez."

Shaoran le sonrió de me dio lado, y con un movimiento felino se recostó sobre ella mientras volvía a capturar la boca de Sakura apasionadamente.

Nunca ella había sido tan consciente de la diferencia de tamaño de sus cuerpos. Él era por lo menos treinta centímetros más alto que ella y pesaba por lo menos cuarenta kilos más. Esa diferencia tan notoria la hacia sentir mucho más entregada, se sentía como arcilla en sus manos. Y eso no siempre podía ser bueno, porque si él quisiera moldearla de una forma que ella no...

¡Basta! Tener miedo era el ultimo sentimiento que se permitiría tener en ese momento. Más aun cuando Shaoran, de rodillas a ella, la miraba con esa mezcla de dulzura y pasión tan extraordinaria. Sin duda era un hombre con un físico impresionante. Tenia unos los hombros muy anchos que desembocaban en dos fuertes y musculosos brazos, dos brazos que la abrazaban con fuerza contra un pecho fuerte y suave.

Sakura miro aquel perfecto cuerpo esculpido y no pudo más que enamorarse más de ese hombre, cuando lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente, como animándolo a que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo una ligera chispa broto en los ojos del ambarino. Shaoran también tenia miedo...

-"No te haré daño, Shaoran" –le dijo en un susurro mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y le terminaba de sacar la camisa. Se acerco lentamente, sin perder el contacto de sus ojos y lo beso lentamente en los labios, intentándole mostrar que todo estaría bien, que no tenían que tenerse miedo el uno del otro, y mucho menos de lo que podría pasar esa noche. Con una mano acaricio los rebeldes cabellos de su nuca, paso por su fuerte cuello y rozo con la yema de los dedos el comienzo de su torso. Shaoran puso su mano sobre la de ella, siguiendo los movimientos de la ojiverde.

-"Princesa, me estas haciendo daño ahora mismo" –le dijo con voz ronca. Y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de protestar él había apretado con más fuerza la mano sobre su pecho, y la otra en su espalda para atraerla más hacia él. Inclino el rostro y la beso en la boca apasionadamente. Una ola de sensaciones atravesó su cuerpo, y Sakura no pudo más que gemir ante el estremecimiento al que había sido sometido su cuerpo. Sentía que su sangre se había convertido en fuego liquido, mientras el le besaba el fuego y le acariciaba los pechos sobre la satinada tela del camisón-. "Shaoran..."

En un arrebatado impulso que nada tenia que ver con tímida personalidad empezó a acariciar la espalda del hombre hasta bajar a la cintura y abrazarse con mas fuerza a él. Con manos temblorosas toco los bordes del pantalón, sintiendo como la piel que estaba bajo la tela expedía un calor abrasador a todo el cuerpo del ambarino. Metió los dedos en las presillas del pantalón y tiro del pantalón hacia ella, en un gesto de desesperada pasión, intentando que su cuerpo se pegara más al de ella.

Él levanto unos centímetros su rostro del cuello de la mujer y la dijo con una voz suave y tremendamente masculina:

-"Tranquila, preciosa..."

Pero Sakura estaba en un camino en el cual la palabra tranquilidad no existía. Trato de desabrocharle los botones metálicos del pantalón, pero estos no cedían ante sus temblorosos e inexpertos dedos. Emitió un quejido de placer y frustración cuando el volvió a besarla.

-"Por favor, Shaoran..." –le suplico quedamente contra sus labios-. "Quiero tocarte."

-"Yo también quiero tocarte, princesa" –le dijo con voz áspera, poniéndole una mano en la sonrojada mejilla, y bajándola lentamente hasta posarla en la base del cuello, donde pudo sentir la fuerza de su corazón latiendo-. "Quiero acariciar todo tu cuerpo, quiero besar y conocer cada centímetro de tu suave piel."

Aquellas palabras provocaron el rubor en las delicados tonos dorados de su piel, y él pudo notarlo a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación. Sakura tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y le dio un beso a cada una en la palma, dándole a entender que podía hacer aquello que deseaba con su total aprobación. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero de un solo movimiento se quito el camisón, quedándose desnuda ante los ojos del asombrado hombre.

-"Eres hermosa" –le dijo, con una voz que casi se confunde con el sonido del viento, mientras que con su mirada recorría sus redondeados pechos y la estrecha curva de su cintura, su vientre plano hasta detenerse en los rizos que se formaban en el vértice de sus muslos.

Con una sonrisa picara, le pregunto:

-"¿Y su ropa interior, señorita?"

-"Ayy, Shaoran... Cállate, ahora no es momento para.." -pero fue silenciada por un corto beso del hombre, que le sonreía ampliamente y le guiñaba un ojo.

-"Solo era curiosidad..." –la abrazo con un brazo y la volvió a besar. Sakura paso sus manos por la espalda del vaquero y la acaricio en toda su longitud.

-"Hazme tuya, Shaoran Li" -le suspiro entrecortadamente en el oído, mientras acariciaba su espalda y el cabello de la nuca.

Como si un torbellino se hubiera adueñado del cuerpo del hombre se paro a un lado de la cama y se quito las botas y el pantalón, quedando completamente desnudo ante ella. Como un poseso volvió a juntar su boca con la de ella al tiempo que con su cuerpo la iba recostando sobre el colchón, tapando sus suaves y cálidas curvas con su cuerpo. Con sus labios, recorrió con tanta intimidad su boca que Sakura sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba de placer.

Él aparto la boca y con sus labios recorrió su mandíbula, hasta llegar al oído, donde con la lengua y los dientes jugueteo con el pequeño lóbulo. Bajo lentamente con suaves besos y mordiscones por su ya conocido cuello, hasta llegar al pecho de la chica, donde se entretuvo por largos minutos de la misma forma que tantas veces había soñado hacer. Sakura sentía que una extraña presión, como el comienzo de una explosión se arremolinaba entre sus muslos y su pecho.

-"Quiero estar dentro de ti" –le susurro al oído-. "Quiero sentir tu calor"

-"Oh, Shaoran..." –Sakura apenas podía articular palabra, su mente estaba en blanco, asaltada por las completas y nuevas sensaciones que le nublaban la razón-. "hazlo..."

Sus manos se buscaron, él las agarro entre las suyas y las estiro por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que ella lo abrazara por el cuello.

-"No puedo esperar más" –le dijo, respirando cada vez con más fuerza, maldiciéndose mentalmente por su falta de auto control.

-"Entonces no esperes más" -le dijo ella con voz temblorosa, y nada más ella termino de decirlo la suave potencia de su masculinidad se introducía en el húmedo centro de su deseo. Sakura se flexiono como un arco para acoplar mejor sus cuerpos. Aquella sensación era maravillosa, y no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

Sakura se estiro mejor para que él se acomodara. Y se quedo atrapada en una ola de placer tan intensa que casi no podía absorberla por completo. Ella se apretaba cada vez más a él, moviendo sus caderas para tratar de calmar la fiebre que le corría por las venas, pero cada ondulación del cuerpo de Shaoran parecía intensificar el sentimiento, encender más el fuego que la estaba quemando, quería que él entrara más y más, quería entregarse completamente a ese hombre. Necesitaba tocarlo.. Con las manos empezó a acariciar su espalda, y con la boca a besar su cuello y sus hombros.

Él seguía moviéndose. Era un movimiento como el de las olas rompiendo en la playa, natural, poderoso, incesante y salvaje. Ella sentía que el placer iba en aumento, sentía la necesidad de volar cada vez más alto, hasta que algo en su interior pareció detenerse de pronto, haciéndole perder el aliento por esos breves segundos para luego explotar en su bajo vientre. Con un grito de placer que no pudo dejar de emitir se abrazo más a él y se termino de entregar por completo a él.

Aquello provoco algo en el interior de Shaoran, que a su vez intensificó sus movimientos, gimió y se metió más dentro de ella, sintiendo una ola de placer tan completa que cuando termino todo lo que pudo hacer fue caer rendido encima de ella.

A continuación se echo a un lado y la abrazo con fuerza por la cintura.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Como si sintieran que con las palabras sobraban, que sus cuerpos habían hablado con el otro por si solos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos estaban felices, felices y completos, e intentar expresar eso con palabras podría llevar a que arruinaran el momento, así que dando una vuelta sobre su cuerpo Sakura se abrazo con fuerza al torso de Shaoran, dejando descansar su mejilla sobre el salvaje latido del corazón del castaño. Ambos en silencio, y recuperando el aliento, escuchaban el poderoso rugido del viento y los truenos que luchaban fuera de la habitación.

Sakura suspiro, y se apretó más a él. Shaoran busco la sabana y se las hecho encima para no quedarse fríos.

-"Gracias" –suspiro ella satisfecha, besándole el cuello dulcemente.

-"Sshhh..." -le dijo él, acariciándole un brazo con los dedos. No quería hablar. No en ese momento. Por ahora solo quería saborear el placer de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ya tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar, por ahora solo quería disfrutar, quería seguir saboreando una de las experiencias sexuales más satisfactorias de su vida. En aquellos momentos lo único que deseaba era dormir con ella entre sus brazos.

Cuando Sakura despertó, estaba sola en la cama. El viento soplaba con más fuerza y Shaoran estaba de pie, desnudo, mirando por la ventana, dándole la espalda con la mirada fija en la oscuridad de la noche. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido permaneció en silencio, saboreando la sensación de plenitud que sentía mientras su ojos recorrían la bronceada y musculosa espalda del castaño.

-"Me lo tendrías que haber dicho" –le dijo él fríamente, sin volver la cabeza.

Le sorprendió que se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba despierta a pesar de que no la estaba mirando. De pronto sintió pudor de su desnudez al ver la frialdad con que la trataba, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y busco su camisón.

-"¿Decirte qué?"

Hubo un prolongado silencio entre los dos, unos momentos más tarde él se dio la vuelta y ella se quedo sorprendida por lo atractivo que se veía. El cabello desordenado, la piel bronceada, los rayos de la luna y los relámpagos chocando contra se perfil. Sin duda alguna era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

-"Que nunca habías estado con un hombre antes."

Sakura intento sorprenderse, pero no lo consiguió. Eran tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos. Ella se sentía como dividida en dos sensaciones muy contradictorias, una la timidez de estar sin ropa frente a él y por la propia desnudez de Shaoran, el otro sentimiento era algo nuevo, una sensualidad que creía inexistente en ella, una picardía y arrojamiento que la impulsaba a mirarlo con descaro, a explorarlo.

-"¿Y cómo estas tan seguro que no he estado antes con otro hombre?" –le preguntó distraída.

-"Solo, digamos que lo sé... Además solo hay que mirarte ahora para saberlo, no sabes si abrazarme o salir corriendo."

Ella se sonrojó y de pronto localizo su camisón en el suelo.

-"No creo que eso importe mucho ahora" –murmuro levantando la prenda del suelo.

La cama se hundió un poco a su costado cuando él se sentó. La agarro de la barbilla con su mano derecha, y le acaricio los labios con el dedo pulgar.

-"Tenías que habérmelo dicho" –le repitió.

-"Yo no te he preguntado detalles de tu pasado, y no creía conveniente contarte detalles del mío."

-"Sakura..." –le dijo él muy serio-, "tú no has tenido pasado hasta hace solo un par de horas... Yo... yo estaba muy excitado, princesa. Además tu eres tan pequeña y frágil comparada a mí. ¿Te lastime?"

A pesar de la intimidad que acababan de compartido, ella se avergonzó de sus palabras. Pero de repente recordó el momento en que él entro en ella por primera vez, la sensación de plenitud y éxtasis que había sentido.

-"No, no me has lastimado, Shaoran" le dijo con voz ronca, y totalmente sonrojada-. "Ha siso lo más maravilloso del mundo."

Él se quedo mirándola fijamente durante unos instantes impresionado por su respuesta.

-"Me preguntó que más no se sobre ti" –le dijo en un suave susurró.

Sakura giró la cabeza un poco y apartó su rostro de la mano de él.

-"No trato de ocultarte nada, te lo juro" –le agarro la mano, y como ya había hecho antes le dio un beso en la palma. Ella sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. De pronto apartó la mano y se levanto de la cama.

-"Tenemos que habar" –le dijo con brusquedad, dirigiendo sus pasos de vuelta hacia la ventana.

-"La verdad es que nunca hablamos mucho..." –le contestó con calma, intentando sonar graciosa, aun la sonrisa le temblara. En algún momento durante las horas que llevaban juntos, todos los temores que la habían acosado durante el día habían desaparecido, por unos segundos mientras estaban haciendo el amor sintió que él necesitaba su cariño. Nunca había conocido a alguien que necesitara tanto del amor. Pero a pesar de ello, no quería hacerse ilusiones de que iba a ser fácil. ¿No estaba ella siempre diciéndole a Shaoran que era fuerte?

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" –le preguntó un poco extrañado por su contestación.

Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado con una sonrisa torcida, intento que sus sentimientos hacia él no le hicieran perder la compostura ante lo que se venia.

-"Supongo que me vas a decir que aunque compartimos esta maravillosa experiencia en la que la tierra dejo de girar y el tiempo se detuvo, no supone que vamos a tener algún tipo de relación más seria que la que teníamos hasta hoy a la tarde, ni mucho menos que seremos novios o que nos casaremos" –le dijo con calma-. "No te preocupes en decírmelo porque ya lo sé. ¿A sí que porque no asumimos las cosas así como están? Dejemos pasar un poco de tiempo y veremos que pasa."

Durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos aquella sugerencia tan practica no estuvo respuesta alguna por parte del ambarino. Hasta que al final dijo algo que no tenia que ver con nada de lo que estaban hablando:

-"Dentro de tres semanas tengo que pagar una factura del rancho por una cantidad de veinticinco mil dólares, y no tengo el dinero."

Sakura se quedo tan sorprendida que no supo que responderle inmediatamente, hasta que al fin logro recuperar la voz y le preguntó:

-"¿Y cuánto te falta?"

-"Más o menos diecisiete mil" –le contestó él en un tono medio burlón.

-"Hmmm" –respondió ella-. "Tengo aproximadamente cinco mil dólares en el banco" –le dijo con la cabeza gacha. Levanto la vista lentamente, intentando disculparse-. "El restó tuve que utilizarlo para romper mi contrato con Jack."

-"¿Porqué?" –le preguntó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

-"¿Porqué que?"

-"¿Porque tuviste que hacer algo así?"

-"Porque estábamos comprometidos, hasta que descubrí que estaba más interesado en Jezhar que en mí" –le dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. "Y no podía quedarme sabiendo algo así..." –ella ignoro la forma en que Shaoran la estaba mirando, y siguió-: "¿Qué te parece si vendemos el Cherokee? Con mi ahorros, el jeep y el trailer podemos sacar más o menos el dinero suficiente para pagar la factura."

Por un momento él la miro con algo que podía interpretarse como agradecimiento, pero luego movió la cabeza en sentido negativo, rechazando su idea.

-"No, no puedo aceptarlo"

Por descontado que no podría aceptarlo, pensó ella. ¿Cómo el duro y autosuficiente Xiao Lang Li iba a aceptar su ayuda? No obstante luego de meditar unos momentos pudo entender lo que él estaba pensando. Sin su jeep no podía marcharse del rancho, que era según él lo que al fin y al cabo terminaría haciendo. A pesar de lo que habían vivido él seguía pensando que los abandonaría... Pero aquel no era momento para sentir pena por si misma. Había que pensar como salir de se problema.

Se le ocurrió otra posible solución, pero no sabía como proponérsela por miedo a que la malinterpretara también. Lo miro de reojo con cierta inseguridad.

-"A lo mejor esto ya se te había ocurrido antes, y puede que haya más de mil razones que no conozco de porque no lo has hecho, pero... ¿porqué no vendes parte de los frutales?"

-"No" –contestó él al instante, incluso antes de que ella terminara de formular su pregunta-. "Los Li siempre hemos cultivado manzanas en RoseHill."

-"Sí, pero vos no las cultivas..." –le dijo intentando medir sus palabras-. "Vos crías caballos, Shaoran."

-"No entiendes..." –empezó a decir, pero de pronto se callo y se quedo pensando.

-"¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?"

Xiao Lang se encogió de hombros.

-"Tendrías que haber conocido a mi padre" –le dijo él, con tranquilidad-. "Era un hombre que se paso toda su vida cuidando de esos árboles. Habría sido capaz de vender a mi hermana o a mi mismo, antes que uno de sus preciados árboles."

-"Pero vos no sos tu padre." –le recordó ella, con mucho tacto.

Durante unos segundos, él permaneció totalmente inmóvil, como si fuera una estatua, pensando en lo que ella acababa de decirle. Pero al cabo de un rato le respondió:

-"Lo pensaré" –y aunque parte de la tensión que le había hecho dirigirse hacia la ventana había desaparecido, no hizo el menor movimiento de volver junto a ella-. "hay algo sin embargo que puede que no hayas tenido en cuenta."

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Pues que a largo plazo probablemente sintamos que hemos perdido algo. Y eso supone" –le dijo con franqueza-, "menos dinero en nuestros bolsillos." –le dijo con una mirada an oscura como el cielo tormentoso que se veía por la ventana.

Ella lo escuchó atentamente y por un momento pensó si él podría llegar a comprender que a ella poco le importaba el valor económico que el rancho pudiera tener. Lo que más le importaba era su valor como hogar. Un hogar con Matt, con Josh y con Shaoran. Eso para ella era más importante que si los campos estaban plantados de oro puro.

Pero no se lo dijo. Porque ese era un problema de confianza. Y la confianza, al igual que cuando quieres demostrar tu valía, no se la puedes imponer a nadie.

No creía poder hacer algo más por Shaoran esa noche, le había entregado su cuerpo, su corazón y su hombro. Y no estaba dispuesta a entregarle algo más es anoche. Se lo quedó mirando mientras permanecía de pie al lado de la ventana, con su cuerpo bronceado, alto y fuerte. Empezó a sentir una extraña sensación recorrerle de vuelta el cuerpo. Ya habían hablado más que suficiente, esa noche tenia que ser una noche llena de entrega y pasión, no de problemas económicos. No podía ser una noche para preocuparse de lo que podía llegar en un futuro.

Así que decidida le dijo:

-"Esta bien, el dinero nunca ha sido mi debilidad" –y bajando un poco el tono de voz, y dándole un tono más seductor continuó-. "¿No crees que vas a enfriarte?"

Incluso aunque había poca luz en la habitación, pudo ver que su cuerpo se tensaba en respuesta a su pregunta.

-"Eres la mujer más malvada que he conocido" –le dijo, mientras movía la cabeza. Luego se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, al llegar al borde de esta se quedo parado, quieto, mirándola.

-"Gracias por el cumplido" –murmuro ella, atrapada en la misteriosa profundidad de su mirada ámbar.

-"Quítate el camisón" –le susurró, y aquellas palabras excitaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Con dedos temblorosos hizo lo que le pidió, incapaz de quitar la vista de sus ojos. Se quito la penda de un tirón sobre su cabeza y lo tiro al suelo.

Y entonces, aunque propuso no precipitarse, se echo en la cama y dejó que Sakura apretase su figura contra la de él. En el instante en sus pieles se rozaron, la ojiverde sintió como la sangre volvía a hervirle en las manos, aun antes de que el comenzara a besar y acariciar su cuerpo.

Shaoran comenzó a acariciar su cintura y sus piernas, hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos donde con un delicado cosquilleo de sus dedos fue subiendo hasta el centro de su feminidad. Ante aquel suave contacto Sakura gimió quedamente contra el cuello de Shaoran, mientras acariciaba sus esculpidos brazos y mordisqueaba ligeramente sus anchos hombros hasta que el gruño de satisfacción.

Media hora después, cuando ya el cuerpo del otro era un camino conocido por el otro ambos se fundieron en un cálido y suave abrazo. Moviéndose rítmicamente uno contra el otro.

-"¡Sha-oran!" –gimo con fuerza Sakura ante la primer descarga eléctrica ala que era sometido su cuerpo al sentirlo entrar dentro de ella.

Ambos continuaron abrazados, moviéndose en un ritmo antiguo y placentero, fundidos en la belleza y la fuerza de la pasión que los consumía poco a poco. Tan absortos estaban el uno en el otro que no siquiera notaron como los truenos retumbaban furiosos del otro lado de la ventana. La tormenta que se había desatado dentro de sus cuerpos era mucho más poderosa.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Hola a todos! Cómo les ha ido después de tanto tiempo? Espero que me hayan extrañado mucho jejeje! Les pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto, pero tuve varios problemas y eso me saco un poco la inspiración de cómo hacer esta escena que estoy segura más de uno ansiaba que llegara en el fic. Aunque no he quedado completamente conforme con el capítulo espero que a ustedes les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa coméntenme como les hubiera gustado que sea, para así saber que tengo que agregar o sacar en la próxima.**

**Después de tanto tiempo al fin estos dos hicieron algo más que besitos... ¿eso será bueno o no? Porque si las cosas se les complicaban al no poder dejar de besarse, ahora no quiero ni imaginar cuanto se les va a complicar la cosa... ¿no les parece? **

**Creo que resta de más decírselos, pero... se han dado cuenta al número que he llegado de reviews? Yo no se ustedes pero yo estoy más que feliz de ello! Nunca tuve tantos reviews en mi vida! Los adoro chicos! Muchísimas gracias!**

**Bueno, los voy dejando hasta el próximo capítulo, espero sus comentarios! Por favor!**

**Muchos besos de chocolate para todos! Cuídense un montón!**

**Att. su amiga y escritora,**

**Lady Verónica Black.-**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**

**PD: Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasado! Jejeje XD Feliz día de Reyes!**


	10. Capítulo Diez

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Li era un hombre un tanto difícil de tratar. Tenia un rancho de caballos y criaba a dos niños el solo. Lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de una mujer metiéndose en sus asuntos y poniéndole la vida patas para arriba. No había una mujer en el mundo en la que él pudiera confiar, y menos en aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir como un adolescente. Pero ella era la propietaria de una parte de aquellas tierras y tenia intención de quedarse a vivir allí, le gustara o no al inquietante Xiao Lang Li.

"**Sin poder dejar de Besarte"**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

Capítulo Diez 

-"¿Tío?"

Shaoran, que consultaba concentrado el libro de contabilidad una y otra vez, miró a Josh con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-"Si no han cambiado las cosas desde mi infancia creo que los lunes todavía hay que ir a la escuela ¿no?" –le dijo en un tono amable, pero burlón-. "¿No deberías estar en la cama, Josh?"

-"Hace horas que estoy intentando dormirme, pero no puedo... me gustaría hablar con vos, tío."

Shaoran dejó el libro de contabilidad a un lado. Aunque no había dormido mucho la noche anterior de cierta forma se sentía con más energía de la que debería tener; cuando aquella mañana despertó en su cama luego de dejar a regañadientes la cama de Sakura horas atrás, sintió como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. Tardo un rato en saber que era lo que le estaba pasando, hasta que se dio cuenta que había tomado una decisión sobre la sugerencia que Sakura le había hecho de vender parte de las tierras dedicadas a los frutales de su padre.

Movió la cabeza, como si aun no se lo acabara de creer, todavía estaba pasmado por su repentina decisión. Allí estaba, dándole vueltas a una posible solución a sus problemas financieros, una solución que había tenido frente a él todo el tiempo. Cal Welmar siempre había estado detrás de él para que le vendiera la parte del huerto que lidiaba con sus tierras, pero nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. Y la única razón es porque su padre nunca lo habría hecho.

Pero como Sakura había dicho, él no era su padre. Él también amaba aquella tierra, pero lo primero que hizo cuando heredó el rancho fue llegar a un acuerdo con Cal para que se hiciera cargo del cuidado de los frutales de RoseHill. El cultivo de manzanas requería tanta especialización que no había forma de competir en el mercado si no sabías lo que tenías entre manos. Y él no entendía nada de árboles frutales. Desde que recordaba lo único que le había interesado eran los caballos.

Así que lo primero que hizo recién levantarse fue llamar a Cal, quién no dudo ni un solo minuto en aceptar encontrarse al otro día para discutir sobre una posible compra de los frutales.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiso tomarse un descanso. Había hecho los trabajos rutinarios básicos por la mañana, y se había tomado el resto del día libre. Llevó a los niños y a Sakura a dar una vuelta, visitaron la presa de Wanapum, los inmensos caballos de metal que había realizado el famoso escultor David Grove, los árboles de piedra del bosque de Ginko, y para finalizar el día cenaron comida italiana en Ellensburg. Fue uno de los días más maravillosos que había pasado en años, se lo había pasado muy bien.

Aunque la nota oscura la había puesto Josh, quien había estado muy reservado y ausente la mayor parte del día. Shaoran lo había achacado a cosas de adolescentes, pero viéndolo frente a él se podía ver, a la perfección, la tensión en su cara.

-"¿Qué pasa?" –le preguntó con tono despreocupado-. "¿Nervioso por el baile de la semana que viene?"

-"No" –Josh cruzó la cocina y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a su tío, muy serio-. "Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas sobre mi madre."

Shaoran apretó el lápiz entre sus dedos, pero no cambio la expresión de su rostro.

-"Dime."

Josh evito la mirada de su tío, y se dedicó a juguetear con un hilo rojo que sobresalía del borde de su camiseta.

-"Quiero que me digas porque me dejo contigo."

Shaoran suspiró.

-"Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, Josh."

-"Si, ya sé. Pero quiero oírlo otra vez."

-"No es nada nuevo... Se fue a la universidad y allí se enamoró. Pero cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada tu padre ya había desaparecido de su vida, y ella se asustó porque se dio cuenta que era demasiado joven como para buscarte un padre y casarse. Estaba por licenciarse muy pronto y le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Washington. Un trabajo en uno de los bufetes de abogados más importantes del país que le daría los ingresos suficientes que le garantizarían poder terminar la carrera de derecho."

Shaoran fue relatando todos esos datos, intentando dominar su impaciencia, ya que eran cosas que le había contados cientos de veces.

-"Tu madre es una persona muy ambiciosa, Josh. Ella quería ser más que la simple esposa de un vaquero. No es que haya nada de malo en eso, pero el rancho no era su estilo de vida. Sin embargo a la vez quería tenerte y criarte, pero ambas cosas no eran combinables."

Josh le dirigió una mirada rápida e insoldable. Rápidamente Shaoran salió a la defensa de su hermana.

-"Era muy joven, Josh."

-"Era mayor que tú."

-"Sí, lo sé, pero... la gente no madura a la misma edad. Es posible que yo fuera más joven cronológicamente hablando, pero cuando tu naciste yo ya llevaba más de un año encargándome del rancho, desde que tu abuelo murió, y eso me había hecho madurar mucho antes. Además... tu madre y yo a pesar de ser hermanos somos personas completamente opuestas, y creo que ciertos rasgos de mi personalidad me ayudaron a madurar más rápido que los chicos de mi edad."

Shaoran siempre se había sentido bien donde estaba, su corazón pertenecía a Columbia y a las planicies que se extendían más allá del horizonte. Desde muy chico se había sentido parte de aquellas tierras, algo que su hermana nunca había podido sentir, y eso le había dado a Shaoran la estabilidad y la seguridad necesaria para poder hacerse cargo de un rancho, de su sobrino y su hijo sin ayuda de nadie.

Su hermana Sarah, por otra parte, siempre se había sentido insatisfecha con todo aquello y siempre estaba refunfuñando. Desde pequeña se había querido ir de allí y vivir en la ciudad. Ella veía a Josh y veía responsabilidades, ataduras. Shaoran veía a Josh y solo veía posibilidades, sueños.

-"Yo le dije que te quería y que si ella gustaba me haría cargo de ti." –le dijo el vaquero de nuevo, sin poder explicar la decisión de su hermana, porque ni él mismo la entendía.

-"¿Pero por qué dejo de venir a vernos?" –le preguntó el quinceañero.

-"Tu madre estaba muy ocupada intentando terminar su carrera. Yo por mi parte estaba siempre ocupado cuidándolos a ti y a Matt y manejando el rancho. Así que era difícil encontrar un momento para vernos" –le dijo, ofreciéndole al chico la versión que una y otra vez le había repetido-. "Supongo que ambos nos cansamos de intentarlo."

Pero la razón de todo aquello no era el cansancio... era una razón aun más tonta, porque la discusión que provoco todo aquello fue en si bastante inocente. Sarah estaba preparándose para irse, después de haber pasado tres días con ellos. Después de meter las maletas en el coche que había alquilado, Shaoran había logrado dormir a Matt, que tan solo tenia tres semanas, para que pocos minutos después un Josh muy agitado, como siempre que se ponía cuando su madre se marchaba, lo despertara dándole un pellizco.

Shaoran sabía que Josh simplemente quería llamar la atención de los adultos, a lo cual reaccionó enviándolo a su habitación para que reflexionase sobre lo que acababa de hacer; en el momento que el niño desapareció por las escaleras, Sarah se encaró con él.

-"¿No crees que has sido un poco duro?" –le echo en cara, como si ella llevara toda la razón.

-"No" –le respondió él, simple y llanamente.

-"Pues yo sí. A lo mejor es que ya estas un poco harto de él" –añadió ella, como si estuviera haciendo la declaración del siglo. En realidad de quien Shaoran estaba harto era de ella, de ella y de sus inesperadas visitas, de intentar llevar él solo el rancho y de estar cuidando a un bebé recién nacido y un niño de ocho años sin ayuda de nadie. No es que se quejara de lo último, solo que era demasiado trabajo para una sola persona, y eso lo hacia estar más cansado e irritable de lo normal-. "Es un niño brillante" –siguió diciendo ella-. "Y no es de extrañar que a su edad sienta celos del bebé."

Él ya sabía eso sin necesidad de que ella se lo digiera. Pero también sabía que no podía permitir que Josh descargara todas sus frustraciones contra Matt. Pero le dolieron las criticas de su hermana. En especial, cuando estaba seguro que a ella no se le había ocurrido pensar que era ella misma, y no Matt, la causa de toda aquella tensión.

Como si todo hubiera pasado el día anterior, Shaoran podía rememorar la escena en su cabeza con absoluta lucidez. En medio de una cocina llena de cacharros sucios por todas partes, Sarah parecía tan elegante con su vestido de diseño europeo.

-"Quizá" –le dijo en un tono frío-, "sea mejor que el niño se venga a vivir conmigo por un tiempo, al menos hasta que te calmes un poco."

Aquella sugerencia lo dejo paralizado. No podía negar que no estaba pasando por un buen momento, porque hacia pocos días que se había divorciado de Melanie, poco después de nacer Matt. Pero a lo que no estaba dispuesto era a entregarle al niño que él había estado criando desde que nació por una crisis pasajera en su vida. Porque aunque Josh no era su hijo de sangre, si lo era de su corazón.

-"Josh _es mío_, Sarah" –le dijo con tono amenazante-. "Tu perdiste todos tus derechos sobre él, el mismo día que nació y me entregaste su custodia."

-"¡Pero yo soy su madre!" –le dijo su hermana muy acalorada.

Sin decir una sola una sola palabra, él salió de la habitación y metió otra vez a Matt a la cama, cerró con cuidado la puerta cuando salió y volvió a la cocina donde ella todavía estaba.

Y la miró a la cara, separándolos una distancia infinitamente mucho más grande que el espacio que en realidad los separaba.

Shaoran se sentía tremendamente decepcionado, y por ello tomó al instante la decisión de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para conservar a Josh a su lado.

-"Creo que será mejor que te lo pienses bien, Sarah" –le dijo duramente-. "Porque, te voy a advertir una cosa. Voy a luchar con todo lo que tengo contra ti. Y ya debes de saber cuando les preocupa a tus amigos políticos la imagen y el que dirán. ¿Qué crees que pensarán de ti cuando sepan que dejaste abandonado a tu hijo recién nacido?"

Ella se puso pálida, y él por dentro sufrió lo indecible al ver el dolor que le había producido aquel ataque a su hermana, pero se mantuve firme a pesar de ello.

-"Te conozco Shaoran. Prácticamente te he criado desde la muerte de mamá. No harías una cosa así. No eres tan cruel."

-"Solo provócame" –le dijo en un tono muy tranquilo, pero amenazante-. "Durante ocho años no te he dicho ni una sola palabra sobre tu actitud, has ido y venido cuando te apetecía... Cuando vos estabas en un yate en medio del Mediterráneo tomando martinis con algunos políticos influyentes, yo estaba aquí calmando a tu hijo cuando lloraba y lloraba durante días porque su mamá se iba sin él. Y he sido yo él que ha tenido que responder a sus preguntas de porque él no puede tener un papá y una mamá como el resto de sus amigos. Y honestamente, hermanita... ya estoy un poquito harto de esta situación. Así que por mí puedes ir dejando ese aire de superioridad, poner tus maletas de mil dólares en tu precioso auto nuevo y salir pitando de mi rancho. Olvídate de nosotros, si es que ya no lo has hecho, y por favor no vuelvas a mi rancho sin que te lo permita expresamente."

Ella se quedó mirándolo sin acabarse de creer lo que estaba oyendo. Le había soltado todo aquello sin siquiera levantar la voz o pestañar. Entonces, furiosa agarro su cartera y caminó tempestuosamente hacia la puerta.

-"Espera sentado por que vuelva, Shaoran Li" –le advirtió-. "¡Por que no pienso volver a pisar este mugroso rancho nunca más!".

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Desde entonces, había hablado un par de veces por teléfono. Mantuvieron conversaciones intrascendentales, educadas y monótonas. Pero nunca más se mencionó la posibilidad de que el niño no viviera con él. Y cuando Josh había logrado digerir su ira, su miedo y su orgullo, cuando había madurado la suficiente para volver a afrontar la situación, la llamó y la invito a que los viniera a visitar cuando quisiera, pero ella lo rechazó alegando que estaba demasiado ocupada en el bufete, que no era el momento más indicado para tomarse unos días libres.

Y así habían pasado siete años. Algunas veces, en mitad de la noche se descubría a si mismo pensando en eso, pensando que Josh podría culparlo por haber echado a su madre de su lado. Y en esos momentos se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho a su hermana. Pero al final él había vuelto a invitarla al rancho, había dado el primer paso para olvidar todo ese asunto, pero ella lo había rechazado, lo había ignorado.

De pronto se dio cuenta que Josh lo estaba observando, como preguntándose que estaba pensando para tener aquellos colores tan raros en su cara.

-"Ya es tarde" –le dijo con tranquilidad-. "Y la verdad ya no tengo nada más que contarte."

-"Siempre dices lo mismo, tío Shaoran" –le respondió el adolescente, con insistencia, mientras lo miraba fijamente para ver su reacción-. "Puede que lo mejor sea que hable con mi madre."

Shaoran no quiso picar en ese cebo, pero la furia y el miedo estaba empezando a crecer en su interior.

-"Es posible. El problema es que desde que la ascendieron y cambio de domicilio no sé su dirección, ni su teléfono, ni nada ya que no nos ha enviado sus datos. Seguro que nos llama para Navidad, que es dentro de muy poco. Bueno, creo que lo hará..." –añadió sin inmutarse-. "Tendrás que esperar hasta entonces, no hay más remedio."

-"¡Sabia que no me ibas a querer responder!" –le dijo Josh enojado-. "¡Y eso fue exactamente lo que le dije a Sakura, y ella no me creyó!"

-"¿Hablaste de esto con ella?" –le pregunto Shaoran, con algo de tensión en la voz.

-"Sí" –le respondió. Levantando su mentón, desafiándolo.

-"Ya veo... ¿y ella qué te dijo?"

-"Me dijo que tendría que hablar con vos. ¡El problema es que no sé para qué! ¡Además... además ni me importa!" –le dijo en un tono dramático, tan normal en un adolescente. Y se levanto con tanto ímpetu que tiró la silla al suelo-. "¡A ti no te abandono tu madre como a mí!"

A pesar del estado de agitación de Josh, Shaoran se sintió muy relajado al oír que Sakura le había dicho que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con él. Veía con claridad el dolor que había en cada una de sus palabras, pero lo mejor por ahora era no responderle. Antes tenia que pensar como contarle lo sucedido sin herir sus sentimientos aun más.

-"Anda a la cama, Josh. Ya es muy tarde y los dos estamos muy cansados" –le dijo, mientras dirigió de nuevo su mirada al libro de contabilidad-. "Hablaremos de esto en otro momento."

-"Pero yo qui-"

-"En otro momento" –le dijo, sin levantar la voz, pero con un tono tan cortante como el filo de una navaja-. "Ándate a la cama."

El muchacho dijo algo entre dientes, se dio la vuelta y salió disparado hacia su habitación, en donde dio un portazo que se escucho por toda la casa.

**O o o O o o O**

Sakura llevo a Jezhar por un camino estrecho que llevaba hasta uno de los huertos de árboles frutales. El semental estaba nervioso y saltaba a cada ruido o sombra que veía, pero Sakura casi no lo notaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada en poner en orden todos sus sentimientos.

Y eso no era una tarea fácil. La noche que Shaoran y ella habían pasado juntos había sido maravillosa. Fue lo que ella siempre había soñado, una noche llena de ternura y pasión entre un hombre y una mujer. Y a pesar de lo que le había dicho de aceptar las cosas como venían, la verdad era que en los últimos días su relación había sido bastante amigable, y no podía con ello evitar albergar esperanzas de un futuro juntos.

Pero a pesar de su evidente deseo por ella, Shaoran no había movido un dedo para indicarle que había cambiado su opinión en cuanto al amor y el compromiso. La primera noche que pasaron juntos, ya le había dejado claro de antemano que lo único que podía haber entre ellos era una aventura amorosa. Y no tenía motivos para pensar que él había cambiado de opinión. Además, ella, mejor que nadie, sabía que no se podía forzar a alguien a sentir amor, porque eso fue lo primero que aprendió después de tantos años de vagar de casa en casa.

Dio un suspiro y saco a Jezhar fuera de los árboles frutales, encaminándolo por la cuesta que subía por una de las laderas de la montaña cubierta de plantas de salvia. Sonrió cuando el caballo hizo un resoplido.

-"¿Qué te pasa amigo?" –le pregunto mientras le acariciaba el cuello-. "¿Todavía te molesta el olor a salvia?"

El oscuro caballo movió su cabeza y mordió el bocado, como para expresar su opinión que con una buena galopada se sentiría mucho mejor.

-"Tienes razón" –le dijo sonriente.

Y nada más decírselo, salieron galopando monte arriba. Sakura se sintió como si estuviera en el cielo, por que la embargaba una sensación como no había sentido antes.

Y hasta que no tiro un poco de las riendas, no oyó el galope de otro caballo. Poco a poco fue parando a Jezhar; hasta que no iban en un ligero caminar no se volvió en la silla. Se emociono al ver como un caballo blanco se acercaba a todo galope hacia ellos.

-"¡Hola!" –lo saludo con alegría-. "Hoy terminaste muy temprano."

-"Estoy empezando a pensar que tienes menos cerebro que un mosquito" –le dijo, tirando de las riendas con tanta fuerza que su caballo casi se da la vuelta-. "¿Qué viniste a hacer acá sola?"

-"¿Y a usted que le parece que estoy haciendo, señor Li?" –le respondió con ironía. El semental empezó a moverse y ella lo azuzó con los talones, con intención de alejarse de Shaoran.

-"Espera, no te lo tomes así" –le dijo, mientras ella volvía a echar mano de las riendas de Jezhar para que se detuviera-. "Pero es que tienes que tener cuidado con ese tobillo, aun no esta del todo bien. Recuerda que ayer te volvió a molestar."

Sakura se emociono al pensar que él había hecho todo aquel camino porque estaba preocupado por ella. Se sintió tan contenta que casi se pone a dar saltos sobre el caballo.

-"Lo siento" –le dijo, sin poder evitar el tono de sorpresa en su voz-. "No se me ocurrió que pudieras estar preocupado por mí."

Él se sonrojó violentamente, como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo indebido.

-"Solo trata de tener algo más de cuidado" –gruñó él, evitando su mirada al volver la cabeza en el sentido contrario a ella y hacer como que observaba el horizonte.

-"Claro" –y los segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Y cuándo ya estaba claro que él no iba a decir nada más del tema, Sakura se quedó pensando que escondía esa preciosa cabeza-. "¿Y bien?" –se atrevió a interrumpir aquel silencio-. "¿Solo viniste a retarme? ¿O querías decirme algo más?"

Shaoran volvió la cabeza y la miro, y adoptando una postura un poco más relajada le sonrió.

-"¿Nadie te ha dicho que tienes más nervio que un alambre de espinos en un huracán, princesa?"

Ella le sonrió.

-"Nadie más que tu, vaquero. Supongo que solo vos haces salir mi lado temerario."

Y sus miradas se encontraron, un momento cargado de electricidad, cuando ambos recordaron la noche que habían pasado haciendo el amor.

Fue Shaoran el que, por fin, tuvo fuerzas suficientes como para apartar su mirada, pero no antes que la llama dorada de del deseo no se hubiera encendido en sus ojos. Se aclaró la garganta y le dijo:

-"Hable con Cal Welmar esta tarde. Y me hizo una oferta por la parte sur del huerto."

-"¿Y qué le dijiste?" –le preguntó entusiasmada.

Como respuesta solo se encogió de hombros, en un movimiento un tanto revelador.

-"Es una buena oferta, con la cual podríamos pagar casi dos veces la deuda que tenemos pendiente."

Ella se sintió transportada a otro mundo cuando lo oyó hablar en plural.

-"Entonces, ¿te parece la mejor solución?" –le preguntó, al comprobar que la voz no le tembló-. "Si crees que es lo mejor, adelante. Pero si dudas, no te preocupes, que ya veremos como solucionarlo" –le dijo, porque no dudaba ni un segundo que Shaoran haría lo que pensara que era lo mejor para ellos y el rancho.

-"¿Estás segura?" –le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-"Sí."

Él movió la cabeza, como si no se acabara de creer lo que acababa de responderle.

-"Esta bien."

Y los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, cabalgando uno al lado del otro. Sakura se levantó de la silla y señaló con su mano una extensión de tierra que se extendía hacía el este.

-"Es precioso" –le dijo.

La tierra por donde estaban cabalgando tenia múltiples variaciones de color, beige, ocre y marrón. En el río se estaba levantando una ligera bruma cubriendo el paisaje con un manto plateado que brillaba cuando tocaba el cielo azul pálido, mientras al sur se extendía hileras de manzanos, tiñendo el paisajes en los tonos verdes de sus hojas.

Shaoran también estaba embelesado con aquella escena.

-"¿De verdad crees que es bonito?" –dijo muy lentamente.

Ella lo miró, sin acabarse de creer el tono que había usado para hacer esa pregunta.

-"Dudo que exista alguien que opine lo contrario."

-"Mi hermana Sarah lo pensaba. Para ella solo era polvo y hierba."

Sakura no tenia ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando detrás de aquellos ojos ámbares, pero no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión que le había brindado para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre él. Dudo durante unos instantes, no sabiendo como empezar, pero suavemente le preguntó:

-"¿Se criaron los dos acá?"

por un momento, él pareció sorprendido por aquella pregunta, como si le hubiese sorprendido que ella no supiera nada de su pasado. Con una ligera sonrisa le respondió:

-"Sí, En estas tierras ha vivido mi familia durante más de cien años. Mi abuelo paterno vino desde China a Columbia a principios del siglo pasado con solo quince años, y compró estas tierras con el fruto de su trabajo en la mina de carbón que esta a poco más de doscientos kilómetros de Nile. Y mi padre estaría todavía trabajando esta tierra si no hubiera perdido la vida en un estúpido accidente con un tractor."

-"¿Y cuándo ocurrió eso? –le pregunto la castaña, con mucha delicadeza.

Por un momento pareció que él no fuera a responderle, pero haciendo un gesto con los hombros le dijo:

-"Al año siguiente que comencé la universidad. Cuando murió tuve que encargarme del rancho."

-"¿Y tu madre?"

-"Apenas la recuerdo... Murió cuando tenía cinco años."

-"¿Y Sarah?"

-"¿Qué quieres saber de ella?"

-"¿Dónde estaba cuándo perdiste a tu padre?"

-"En la universidad... Había conseguido una beca en una universidad de leyes muy prestigiosa de Washington."

-"¿Eran muy unidos?"

-"Cuando éramos más chicos, sí. Ella es unos años mayor que yo, los dos nos hemos ayudado el uno al otro en todo lo que pudiéramos. Mi padre siempre estaba trabajado e intentando sacar el rancho adelante. Así que más o menos los dos crecimos sin que alguien se preocupara mucho por nosotros." –le dijo, haciendo un gesto, señalando las estepas que los rodeaban, que tenían un color marrón pálido después del abrasante verano-. "Aunque parezca raro, los dos veníamos mucho por acá a jugar y cosas así. Algunas veces me cuesta creer que las cosas hayan sido de esa forma en algún momento."

Sakura se dio cuenta que Shaoran era más o menos como el río. Tranquilo en la superficie, pero con una fuerte corriente de emociones por dentro. Un pensamiento que pareció aun más adecuado al caso, cuando él murmuró indirectamente:

-"Incluso entonces, Sarah siempre quería ganar."

Ella pensó que era curioso que hubiera dicho aquello, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto, así que le preguntó:

-"¿Cuántos años tenías cuándo te dejo a Josh?"

-"Diecinueve."

-"¡Eras un niño! ¿Cuánto tenía Josh?"

-"Menos de un mes."

Ella lo miró con asombro, tratando de imaginarse en su situación, solo en Columbia Creek con un bebe para criar. Una prueba muy dura para un hombre tan joven, en una edad que ya de por si era difícil tener que soportar encima tantas responsabilidades.

-"¿No te parece que eras demasiado joven para criar a un niño tú solo?"

Él se volvió para mirarla cara a cara.

-"hablas igual que Josh" –apartó la mirada por un instante, y cuando la volvió a mirar fue como si durante esos segundos hubiera tomado una difícil decisión-. "Escucha, Sakura, ya sé que Josh ha estado contándote cosas, y que él en este momento tiene una idea un tanto romántica por el gran misterio que es la falta de interés de su madre por él pero la única verdad es que la maternidad nunca le intereso mucho a Sarah. En una escala del uno al diez, Josh le interesaba más o menos un menos once."

Sakura sabía lo que era sentirse rechazada, porque fue una experiencia que paso con su tío y su tía. Por eso entendía la curiosidad de Josh.

-"Ya entiendo" –le dijo con calma-. "Pero creo que Josh tiene que tener la oportunidad de descubrir eso por sí mismo."

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada fría, y ella supo en ese instante que había traspasado los limites de lo permitido.

-"Ya ha sufrido bastante rechazo en su vida" –le replicó cortante.

-"Josh ya no es un niño, Shaoran. Se esta convirtiendo en un hombre, y no vas a poder protegerlo siempre."

El ambarino se encogió de hombros.

-"Es posible. Pero eso no es asunto tuyo." –le dijo tajantemente.

Segundos más tarde los primeros pájaros comenzaron a cantar, con un canto que subía y bajaba de tono, era algo tan natural en las aves del lugar. Era como el telón continuo del rancho. Y solo su precioso canto fue lo que logro que a Sakura no se le notara la tristeza que le habían producido sus duras palabras. Aunque a pesar de la actitud que Shaoran acababa de tener con ella, no estaba dispuesta a perder su optimismo, diciéndose a sí misma que al menos había podido mantener una conversación seria con él, y algo la había escuchado. No obstante también pensó que sería más fácil ser un pájaro, para no tener que considerar las miles de posibilidades que el ser humano se veía obligado a considerar.

Shaoran extendió la mano y acarició la crin blanca de su caballo.

-"Hay algo más que me gustaría pedirte" –soltó él, de forma inesperada, rompiendo con ello el silencio que se había producido entre ellos-. "Me estaba preguntando" –a pesar del tono informal, había un ligero tono serio en su voz-, "si te gustaría acompañarme al baile del próximo sábado."

-"¿Lo dices en serio?" –le pregunto, sin queres admitir lo mucho que había estado esperando que él le propusiera algo así-. "No me tienes que invitar solo porque hayamos... quiero decir, que..." –se veía incapaz de terminar la frase, con lo que él pareció sentirse más a gusto. Sonrió seductoramente de medio lado, y apareció una hoyuelo en una parte de la cara.

-"Sí" –le contestó, con una franqueza que la dejo desarmada, mientras le dirigía una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados-. "Ya lo sé."

Una simple mirada hizo que su cuerpo subiera de temperatura al instante, y una vez más se descubrió mirándolo embobada, admirando su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso. Incluso vestido como iba, con su uniforme diario, de camisa de manga larga de algodón, con jeans y botas viejas, lo encontraba devastador. Shaoran Li estaba bien llevara lo que llevara puesto. Incluso sin nada, oyó que le decía una picara voz en su interior.

-"¿Sakura?"

-"¡Hoe...! ¿Qué pasa?" –le respondió sobresaltada al salir de pronto de su ensimismamiento.

-"¿Quieres ir al baile o no?"

-"¡Claro que sí!" –le dijo con más fuerza y seguridad de lo que le hubiera gustado. Provocando que un ligero rubor sombreara sus mejillas.

-"Me alegro" –le respondió, sonriéndole de forma muy masculina.

Se sintió llena de felicidad por dentro, y empezó a recobrar las esperanzas que tan sólo hacia unos momentos ni se atrevía a imaginar.

Sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas, pero de pronto le dieron ganas de hacer una travesura. Le dio una ligera palmada al lomo del caballo del castaño.

-"¿Le pusiste nombre a este caballo?" –le pregunto sonriendo inocentemente, recordando que Josh le había dicho que este era el preferido de su tío.

-"Top Gun" –respondió Shaoran.

-"¿De verdad?" –le preguntó, con un tono muy calculado de sorpresa mientras sujetaba las riendas de Jezhar, que empezó a dar unos pasos impacientes al sentir la ansiedad de su jinete-. "Muy interesante el nombre... Y mucho más porque parece que cualquier mula es capaz de correr más rápido que él."

Shaoran no pareció creerse lo que estaba oyendo, pero al cabo de unos segundos su mirada comenzó a brillar ante tal flameante insulto.

Pero para entonces, Jezhar ya le sacaba más de un cuerpo y había iniciado la carrera.

-"¡Eyy, vaquero!" –le grito ella con el rostro radiante mientras se volvía ligeramente hacia él-. "Vas a tragar el polvo que voy dejándote."

Shaoran espoleó el caballo y salió detrás de ella a todo galope.

-"¡Eyy, princesa!" –le respondió, su voz oyéndose más cerca, cuando él recuperó cierta distancia-. "Mejor será que corras, porque como te agarre..."

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Empezó a reír ante lo insinuante de sus palabras e hizo lo que le advirtió. Correr, pero lo suficiente para que él la alcanzara.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora**

**Ay Dios, creo que para esta no hay excusa que valga para ganarme su perdón. Pero como dice el dicho, con intentar no pierdo mucho... ¡Disculpas! ¡Disculpas! No se que me paso pero les pido disculpas por haberme tardado TANTO. Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que actualice... Que tristeza! Pero lo bueno es que se me prendió el foco y volví a encausarme en la trama de la historia. Lo más seguro es que ya ni tenga lectores, pero bueno... la esperanza no la pierdo! **

**Este capítulo sin duda fue mucho más tranquilo que el último, aunque no por eso menos importante. De ahora en más el conflicto de la historia va a ser uno un poco más serio, pero no por eso vamos a dejar de lado la explosiva pasión que desatan esta preciosa parejita! Quiero sus comentarios! Por fissss! (pero por favor no me digan cosas muy feas)**

**Muchos besos de chocolate para todos! Cuídense un montón!**

**Att. su amiga y escritora,**

**Lady Verónica Black.-**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**


	11. Capítulo Once

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Li era un hombre un tanto difícil de tratar. Tenia un rancho de caballos y criaba a dos niños él solo. Lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de una mujer metiéndose en sus asuntos y poniéndole la vida patas para arriba. No había una mujer en el mundo en la que él pudiera confiar, y menos en aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir como un adolescente. Pero ella era la propietaria de una parte de aquellas tierras y tenia intención de quedarse a vivir allí, le gustara o no al inquietante Xiao Lang Li.

"**Sin poder dejar de Besarte"**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

Capítulo Once 

Sakura encontró una nota con un teléfono el miércoles por la mañana. Ya había empezado a meter la ropa en la lavadora, pero de pronto se paró, al recordar el desastre que casi se produce el día anterior. Por pura casualidad Brutus, que según Matt era el nombre del bicho que ella había encontrado en el bolsillo de la camisa que iba a meter en la lavadora, no termina con un lavado completo.

Matt tenía la costumbre de repetir sus costumbres y si Brutus estaba en alguna de sus camisas, mejor sería que lo comprobase antes de meter la ropa a lavar.

Dando un suspiro, empezó a sacar la ropa que ya había metido y empezó a revisar el interior de los bolsillos. Aliviada, comprobó que no había nada, aparte de un caramelo medio chupado, un autito de juguete, unas monedas y un papel con el número de teléfono y dirección de Sarah Li escrito por Josh.

Josh no le había dicho nada de que iba a llamar a su madre. Pero si se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente, si recordaba que durante aquellos últimos días había habido una cierta tensión entre el adolescente y su tío. Mientras miraba aquel pequeño trozo de papel pensó que le estaría pasando al muchacho por la cabeza.

No lo sabía, pero era algo que quería descubrir.

Y tuvo la oportunidad de satisfacer su curiosidad después de la lección de monta de Josh. Ya habían encerrado los caballos y estaban sentados, descansando, para empezar a limpiar después las monturas, cuando Sakura sacó el trozo de papel y se lo entregó.

-"Me encontré esto en el pantalón cuando lo iba a meter a lavar en el lavarropa" –le dijo, porque no quería que él pensara que había estado hurgando en sus cosas.

Él puso cara de curiosidad al principio, agarró el papel y cuando vio lo que era se puso muy tenso.

-"Gracias" –le dijo, metiéndoselo en el bolsillo de la camisa. Y sin decir nada más, empezó a limpiar las riendas.

-"¿Y bien?" –indagó ella, al cabo de unos minutos, intentando poner un cierto tono de curiosidad-. "¿Has hablado ya con tu tío?"

Él se detuvo y la miró, con una expresión de cautela.

-"Sí. Pero de nada me sirvió. Sé cerro totalmente como hace siempre."

-"¿Le dijiste cómo te sentías?"

-"Bueno, a lo mejor no del todo. Pensé que lo iba a hacer, pero antes de que pudiera, él me soltó lo de siempre."

De nuevo, Sakura le concedió a Shaoran el beneficio de la duda.

-"A lo mejor es que no tiene nada más que decirte. Sé que es muy duro, pero a lo mejor tienes que hacerte a la idea de que tu madre pone por delante su profesión, a cualquier otra cosa. Ella debe saber lo mucho que te quiere tu tío, y puede que piense que es lo mejor para ti."

-"Puede" –le dijo, mientras restregaba con fuerza la montura, mirando fijamente el movimiento de sus propias manos-. "Pero yo no creo lo mismo."

-"¿Por qué no?" –le preguntó ella, sintiendo cierta ansiedad al escuchar el tono con que se lo había dicho.

-"Porque" –continuó a regañadientes-. "La llamé. Y cuando le pregunté por qué había dejado de venir a vernos, empezó a llorar" –concluyó, dejando la esponja con la que estaba frotando la montura, y volvió la cara hacia Sakura, con una expresión compungida.

-"Oh, Josh..." –empezó a decirle, mientras trataba de pensar las posibles razones por las que Sarah Li habría tenido aquella reacción.

-"Sí" –dijo él, con evidente desesperación-. "Fue horrible. Estuvo bien saber que no me odia y todo eso, pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que trastornada de esa manera por mi llamada. Toda la conversación fue un fracaso. Me dijo cosas que yo no entendía. Me dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de mí, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso sollozando y diciéndome lo mucho que significaba para ella que la hubiera llamado, que eso era un signo... no sé muy bien qué quiso decirme con eso."

Seguro que Shaoran le habría podido responder, pensó Sakura. Inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia un lado, le dijo:

-"¿Y qué te dijo tu tío?"

-"No le he dicho aun que la llame" –confesó, con hombros abatidos y cara de desesperación.

-"¿Estas bromeando?" –o por lo menos ella confiaba en que lo hiciera.

-"No. Me enojé mucho cuando él no me quiso responder y entonces le dije que quería hablar con mi mamá. Quería provocarlo de alguna manera, para que me respondiera. Pero me dijo que mejor lo dejara hasta Navidad, que es cuando ella suele llamar" –y la miró con sus grandes ojos ámbares, pidiéndole que lo comprendiera-. "No podía esperar tanto tiempo, Sakura."

La castaña trato de digerir lo mejor aquella noticia.

-"Pues yo creo que lo mejor sería que se lo digas."

-"No" –dijo el muchacho rotundamente, moviendo la cabeza.

-"Pero, Josh" –le dijo ella, tratando de hacerle razonar-. "Él lo va a descubrir en algún momento."

-"No sé cómo podría" –le respondió, echándole al mismo tiempo una mirada, que al instante ella comprobó estaba cargada de sospechas de que era por ella por la única persona por la que Shaoran podría enterarse-. "A menos que vos se lo digas."

Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-"Yo no tendré que hacerlo" le respondió-. "Porque vos lo vas a hacer primero."

-"Ni hablar, no lo haré" –le respondió moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-"Sí, lo vas a hacer" –le dijo ella con firmeza-. "Piénsalo un poco. Al final lo va a terminar descubriendo cuando llegue la factura del teléfono" –por la expresión de su cara, Sakura comprobó que él no había pensado en esa posibilidad-. "¿Y qué pasaría si tu madre llama un día de estos y habla con tu tío?"

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Al parecer aquella posibilidad tampoco se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-"Esta bien" –le dijo, al ver que no había otro remedio-. "Pero no hasta después del baile, ¿si? Si se lo digo ahora seguro que se pone furioso por hacer cosas a sus espaldas y no me deja ir al baile.

Ella se lo quedo mirando fijamente, ya que su primer instinto fue que él fuera a contárselo en ese mismo instante. Pero aunque ella dudaba que Shaoran lo castigara por una cosa así, tuvo que conformarse con la promesa del muchacho. Su relación con Josh había mejorado mucho, pero si lo obligaba a admitir lo que le había dicho a Shaoran, o si lo hacia ella misma, y no lo dejaban ir al baile, su frágil amistad se vería seriamente perjudicada.

-"Por favor, Sakura" –imploró Josh-. "Te prometo que el domingo se lo diré. Si no cuentas hoy, sólo son cuatro días... no es tanto tiempo."

-"Josh..." –le dijo un poco asombrada por la posición en que la estaba poniendo.

-"Por favor, ¿qué diferencia puede haber?"

Mucha, se dijo a sí misma.

No obstante, no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante aquella mirada.

-"Esta bien" –le dijo-. "Pero creo que lo que estas haciendo esta mal. Deberías ir a decírselo a tu tío ahora mismo. Pero voy a respetar tu decisión. Tienes hasta el sábado por la tarde" –no iba a ocurrir un cataclismo hasta entonces, se dijo a sí misma.

-"Esta bien" –le dijo, sintiéndose un poco más aliviada.

Pero ella sabía que no estaba muy conforme. Trato de calmar su desasosiego, pensando lo que Matt y Josh decían de Shaoran, que ladraba mucho pero que nunca mordía. Decidió que después que Josh le contará ella iría a hacer lo mismo ese domingo. Seguro que la entendería.

"¿Y si no lo entiende?", insistió una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Seguro que sí, se dijo con firmeza, alejando sus malos presagios y concentrándose en limpiar la silla.

O o o O o o O 

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de su apartamento el sábado por la noche, llevaba un vestido color crema que dejo a Shaoran mudo por unos minutos.

Parecía una prenda bastante sencilla, de una tela ligera que se amoldaba a sus curvas con suavidad dejando a la vista sus largas piernas y sus gráciles brazos, el único adorno que llevaba colgaba de su cuello, una fina cadena de oro con un pequeño dije de estrellas.

-"Entra" –le dijo, abriendo la puerta con unos zapatos de taco color champagne en la mano-. "Me pongo los zapatos y vamos. ¿Ya se fueron los niños?"

-"Sí, Matt estaba muy ilusionado con la idea de pasar la noche con los Hiragizawa, y Josh, y su amigo y el amigo de su otro amigo, _que ya puede conducir_, se han ido hace un rato a buscar a las chicas.

-"Espero que se diviertan esta noche".

-"Seguro que se lo pasan muy bien" –murmuro Shaoran, quien sentía como si alguien le hubiera subido el termostato al ver la porción de piel de la espalda que dejaba al descubierto el vestido de la castaña-. "Oye, princesa.." –le dijo con voz seductora mirándola fijamente de los pies a la cabeza-. "¡Estas muy guapa esta noche!"

Desde el momento en que lo dijo, supo que estaba entendiendo la situación cuando ella se sonrojo y dijo un nervioso:

-"Gracias" –se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, se acordó de cuando la vio por primera vez y no la considero atractiva, y se preguntó como había podido estar tan ciego.

Era sencillamente preciosa.

Llevaba el pelo suelto y había trenzado un pequeño mechón con un hilo dorado. De pronto se dio cuenta que la ultima vez que la había podido observar tranquilamente fue el día que hicieron el amor.

Sólo de pensarlo sentía un deseo tan intenso atravesarle el cuerpo que se quedaba sin respiración. Por un instante, estuvo tentado de proponerle no ir al baile y pasarse toda la noche repitiendo esa experiencia tan agradable.

Sakura tomo el bolso, que estaba sobre la mesa, se volvió y, vacilante, al ver aquella mirada que le estaba echando, le preguntó:

-"¿Estas bien?"

Él retiro la mirada y la dirigió hacia la caja que llevaba en las manos, sintiéndose un poco estúpido, al comprobar que había doblado una de las esquinas. Dios. Allí estaba él, todo un hombre hecho y derecho, actuando como si fuera un quinceañero inexperto.

-"Sí" –le dijo, mientras le ofrecía la caja de cartón-. "Toma. Es para ti" –al ver que ella dudaba y miraba sorprendida la caja, él sintió otro de esos sentimientos juveniles de inseguridad tan desconcertantes.

Ella lo acepto y poco a poco lo fue desenvolviendo, sacando de la caja una bonita pulsera de flores. Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, con la cabeza inclinada, mirando las gardenias rosa claro, antes de levantar su mirada.

Aquella mirada en aquellos ojos de terciopelo verde le hicieron sentirse mucho más alto, hasta que vio que tenía lagrimas en los ojos. El deseo sexual tan fuerte que había sentido tan solo hacia un instante desapareció, para dar paso a una explosión de ternura.

-"Vamos" –le dijo, sintiéndose un poco raro-, "son solo flores. No es un gran regalo. Pensé que sería divertido recordar los tiempos del colegio."

Ella movió la cabeza y con voz quebrada le dijo:

-"Yo nunca fui a uno de esos bailes. Era muy tímida y además estaba siempre cambiando de colegio." –se puso el brazalete en la muñeca y levanto la mano para acariciarle con ella la mejilla recién rasurada, llenándolo a él de una suave fragancia a flores y de su embriagador perfume-. "Es precioso, Shaoran. Gracias" –se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Shaoran buscó con su mano la base de su espalda, acercándosela a su cuerpo, deleitándose de la sensación de sus labios en los suyos.

Una llamarada de deseo volvió a azotar su cuerpo.

A ella se le cayó el bolso al suelo.

Sus cuerpos se apretaron, hasta formar dos piezas perfectamente encastradas, la curva delicada de su cintura y sus pechos, se ajustaban a los contornos más angulosos de él, mezclando sus alientos, entrelazando sus lenguas, tocando cada parte de sus cuerpos. La boca de él, caliente y firme saboreándola con sus labios, y Sakura no sabía ya dónde tocarlo. Sintiéndose excitada, pegó su cuerpo más al de él, frotándose ligeramente contra su pecho. Era un ritmo instintivo, que le salía desde lo más instintivo de su alma.

Su entrega incondicional, puso en peligro el autocontrol de Shaoran. Intento ignorar el fuego en su sangre, que le pedía tomarla en ese mismo instante, lucho contra el fuego que le pedía tirarla al suelo y satisfacer allí el deseo que los consumía. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, su pulso se aceleraba, pero aparto sus labios antes de perder el control. Respiró hondo, apoyó su frente contra la cabeza de Sakura, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Sakura emitió un quejido de protesta y levantó la cabeza, rozando con sus labios su cuello.

-"¿Por qué paras?" –le preguntó en un susurro con voz ronca, su cálido aliento llegándole, incitándolo.

-"Porque es mejor que paremos si queremos ir al baile".

Ella echó los brazos sobre su cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello apasionadamente.

-"Pues entonces nos quedamos" –le dijo casi sin aliento.

Él sopeso su deseo, que le instaba a aceptar aquella invitación, y la tristeza con la que ella le había dicho que nunca había ido a un baile.

Habiendo crecido en un entorno como ella había crecido, seguro que había un montón de cosas que no había hecho. En comparación, el simple placer de un baile de escuela, no tendría mayor importancia.

Pero, era lo único que él podía ofrecerle, y por razones que ni él mismo lograba entender, decidió que era más importante ir al baile.

Retrocedió unos pasos, no sin antes darle un ligero beso en los labios.

-"No me tientes, princesa".

-"Pero Shaoran..."

-"No" –le dijo, antes de cambiar de opinión-. "Quiero llevarte al baile. Además las cosas han estado un poco tensas entre Josh y yo, y no quiero decepcionarlo."

-"Bueno, esta bien" –consistió Sakura, sintiéndose un tanto agitada cuando nombro al adolescente. Decidió que si Josh no hablaba con él al día siguiente, ella lo haría.

Sakura respiró para calmarse, recorriendo con su mirada sus pantalones negros y el saco informal a juego. La camisa blanca que llevaba puesta resaltaba su piel bronceada, haciendo sus ojos más castaños y su pelo más suave de lo normal. Con la mano le arreglo el cuello y un par de mechones que le caían rebeldes en la frente.

-"Si sigues así no se como me voy a controlar, Sakura".

Aquel comentario azuzó más el fuego verde de sus ojos.

Shaoran se agacho y recuperó el bolso de Sakura.

-"Vámonos" –gruño él-. "Porque si sigues mirándome de esa forma, no se lo que va a pasar."

Prudentemente, ella no añadió ningún comentario, pero cuando extendió la mano para recoger el bolso que le tendía se dio cuenta que le temblaba.

La princesa estaba nerviosa.

Hacia una noche preciosa, que saborearon mientras hacían los cuarenta minutos en coche que los separaba de la fiesta. Para honrar el baile, apareció una luna llena que con su resplandor bañaba toda la noche. Sakura y Shaoran casi no cruzaron palabra, entre ellos había una tensión sexual que impedía desarrollar una conversación.

El gimnasio, donde se celebraba el baile, estaba precioso. Lo habían decorado de forma tal que hiciera juego con la noche, con una luna llena muy grande colgada de un cielo negro, y con cientos de estrellas que acompañaban el cuadro.

Sakura pensó que aquello era precioso. Casi tan bonito como su acompañante.

-"¿Qué piensas?" –le preguntó él. Después de un descanso, la banda había empezado a tocar por segunda vez. Ellos estaban justo al borde de la pista de baile, que estaba llena de adolescentes que bailaban con la misma energía que cuando empezaron-. "¿Te lo estás pasando bien?"

Con ojos brillantes, le sonrió y le dijo:

-"Muy bien" –y era la verdad. Todo el mundo era muy simpático, los músicos eran muy buenos, y aunque Shaoran había tenido que dejarla sola unos momentos, se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Pero, por supuesto, la principal razón de que fuera así era Shaoran. Intenso, un poco serio, quizá, pero tan guapo, y detrás de esa fachada de duro, tan cariñoso.

La canción se acabó y Josh apareció entre la multitud.

-"Hola Sakura. Hola tío Shaoran" –los saludo en tono afable, con la cara acalorada por el baile.

-"¿Y tu chica?" –contesto Shaoran-. "¿Se te ha escapado con otro?" –Josh ya había estado con ellos para presentarles a Jennifer, una niña rubia impresionante que Josh adoraba.

El adolescente giro los ojos. Estaba contentísimo. Las desavenencias con su tío aparentemente estaban olvidadas.

-"Fue al baño" –les explicó.

El quinceañero se metió las manos en los bolsillos y trato de parecer indiferente.

-"Me estaba preguntando..."

-"¿Sí?" –lo incitó Shaoran, pacientemente.

-"Algunos chicos de mi clase van a ir con sus parejas a comer algo después del baile" –había una pequeña cafetería abierta toda la noche en el pequeño pueblo de Georgetown-. "Joe y Eric..." –los dos chicos con los que había ido a la fiesta-, "han llamado a sus pares y les dieron permiso... quería pedirte permiso para ir yo también."

-"¿Y a qué hora volverías a casa?"

-"Bueno, eso es lo mejor, Eric me invito a dormir en su casa para así no llegar tan tarde, él vive bastante cerca" –y le dirigió una sonrisa de pillo a su tío. Levanto las comisuras de los labios, mientras jugaba lo que él creía era su as bajo la manga-. "Así podrían tener la casa para ustedes solos".

Sakura se sonrojó, mientras que Shaoran se lo quedo mirando fijamente. Y entonces muy a pesar de la ojiverde, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su sobrino apareció en sus labios.

-"Tienes toda la razón, Josh" –le dijo echando el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura-. "Es una idea excelente. Puedes ir, si quieres."

-"¡Bien!" –exclamo el menor, dando un puñetazo de alegría al aire, mientras que uno de los acompañantes, que Sakura recordaba se lo habían presentado como Tak, dio unos golpes en el hombro de Shaoran.

-"¿Tienes un minuto, Li?" –indagó Tak, haciéndole gestos para que lo acompañara a la puerta, donde había unos matones de los colegios rivales borracho. Los dos hombres, después de disculparse, se dirigieron hacia la puerta, mientras la banda empezaba a tocar otra canción.

Josh echó un vistazo a su alrededor y le tiro de la mano.

-"Vamos a bailar. Jen todavía no ha vuelto" –los músicos tocaban una canción lenta, así que la invito a bailar agarrados-. "No quiero que te preocupes" –le dio, no percibiendo la razón por la que ella se miraba los pies, concentrada en mantener la distancia adecuada-. "No se me ha olvidado el trato que hicimos, estaré en el rancho por la mañana y hablaré con el tío Shaoran, tal como lo prometí."

Sakura no había pensado ni por un momento que no lo iba a hacer, ni tampoco se le paso por la mente que la atracción entre Shaoran y ella, y su decisión de darle una solución, no era tan evidente.

-"Se que lo vas a hacer" –le dijo, respondiéndole a su pregunta, aunque mientras trataba de decidir cómo conseguir lo que le ocupaba todo su pensamiento.

Al final, le pregunto de forma directa:

-"Josh, ¿te molesta que tu tío y yo...? ¿De qué me guste?"

Josh levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-"Mmm, no" –dijo, en tono dubitativo. Sonrió mostrando que se sentía incomodo con aquel asunto, pero que no le importaba-. "Antes me preocupaba un poco que el tío Shaoran este tan solo. Dentro de no mucho me iré a la universidad y... no quería dejarlo sin nadie que lo cuide. Aunque después de que termine de estudiar pienso volver a RoseHill. Pero estas ultimas semanas, me lo he pasado tan bien. Matt y yo, estamos muy contentos de que vivas con nosotros."

No fue un cumplido muy efusivo, pero para Sakura tenía más importancia que el más completo de los elogios. Profundamente impresionada por la declaración del chico, impulsivamente se inclino hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Gracias, Josh, eres un buen amigo".

El adolescente sintió un calor subiéndole por el cuello, pero aguanto la dificultad con descaro, e incluso logró esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa, al estilo de su tío.

-"¿Sabes?, Vos tampoco eres una mala amiga, Sakura, aunque seas un poco mayor."

-"Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Joshua Li, o le contare a todos tus amigos que te tire al estanque. Imagínate que imagen..."

Él se puso una mano en el corazón, simulando horror.

-"Ya estoy de vuelta" –dijo Shaoran, sorprendiéndolos. Se colocó a la espalda de Sakura, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su sobrino para que se fuera-. "Anda, ve a buscar a tu chica y deja en paz a la mía. Porque hasta es posible que me piense bien la idea de abandonarte en medio del desierto."

Josh sonrió, retrocedió unos pasos, después se inclinó y con gesto de cortesía le dejó su sitió a su tío.

-"Otra cosa, Josh" –Shaoran lo detuvo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro-. "No hagas ninguna tontería, ¿ok?"

-"Soy un Li, tío, no hago tonterías, solo acciones ilógicas para el resto de la gente" –respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Shaoran vio la marcha del chico, y mirando con una sonrisa irónica a Sakura, le dijo:

-"Adolescentes" –movió la cabeza-. "No hay quien los entienda. Desde el domingo por la noche estaba tan extraño, no me decía ni una palabra, y hoy sí. No hay quien lo entienda."

Sakura se sintió culpable. Estuvo a punto de contarle todo lo que ella sabía. Pero cuando ya tenía la boca abierta para hacerlo, de pronto se le vinieron a la mente la cara de angustia de Josh cuando los dos estuvieron hablando, y se tragó las palabras. Sintiéndose la más despreciables de las hipócritas, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y le preguntó:

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Pues que ha estado muy cariñoso, como nunca antes lo había estado, lo que significa que me oculta algo. No te preocupes. Sea lo que sea estoy seguro que me lo contará pronto. Guardar secretos no es el punto fuerte de Josh."

Ni tampoco el de ella, se dijo Sakura, con una sensación como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Shaoran le paso la mano por el brazo con gesto tranquilizador.

-"Relájate" –le dijo con suavidad-. "Sea lo que sea, siempre lo solucionamos. Siempre lo hacemos."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos, mientras bailaban, moviéndose lentamente, que era el único movimiento posible por la proximidad de las otras parejas bailando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura levantó la cabeza.

-"¿Eras muy revoltoso cuando estabas en la escuela?" –le preguntó, necesitando una distracción para sus preocupaciones. No podía imaginárselo en esa época.

-"No" –le contesto. Pero vio un brillo en sus ojos, en el que noto que debió ser una buena pieza-. "Aunque a veces me mandaba las mías... una vez echamos gas lacrimógeno en pastillas al lavabo de los profesores" –le dijo poniendo expresión de ángel-. "Sin embargo todos los profesores dieron dinero para comprarme la medalla de graduación."

Ella se empezó a reír con ganas y él la miro muy serio.

-"Dios, te pones hermosa cuando ríes."

Un poco impresionada por aquella intensidad, lo miro y comprobó que su cara estaba tensa por el deseo, y la sensación de que él la quería paso por ella como un cuchillo por la manteca.

Los músicos empezaron a tocar una canción lenta.

Sin decir una palabra, la agarró entre sus brazos.

Intoxicada por el olor ligeramente picante de su colonia, extasiada por la fuerza de su cuerpo, Sakura se apoyó en él, con su cuerpo ardiente por la proximidad y por lo que estaba sintiendo. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por la música, moviéndose lentamente, sintiéndose en el cielo por estar en los brazos de Shaoran.

Al cabo de un rato, él le dijo:

-"¿Sakura?"

-"¿Mmmm pasa algo?"

-"Sí" –le apartó las manos de sus hombros-. "Si no nos vamos pronto soy capaz de desnudarte y hacerte el amor aquí mismo."

Ella parpadeo, no creyéndose lo que acababa de oír, pero a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar imaginarse a los dos haciendo el amor en el gimnasio mientras la música sonaba y sonaba, hasta llegar a un conmovedor crescendo.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" –pregunto con la garganta tan tensa que casi no le salen las palabras.

-"Vámonos a casa" –dijo Shaoran, mientras recorría con la mano toda su espalda hasta llegar al comienzo de su trasero.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió, ante la pasión despertada por aquella voz sensual, incapaz de no hacer otra cosa que asentir, dominada por una fuerza que la impulsaba a querer probar su boca, sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya, y conocer otra vez la fuerza arrebatadora de su posesión.

Y se fueron sin decirse una palabra, agarrados de la mano. Y aunque Shaoran logro llegar al rancho en un tiempo increíble, a ellos el tiempo se les hizo eterno.

Entraron en la cocina, donde la estufa todavía estaba encendida, reluciendo como un faro en medio de la noche.

-"Espera" –le dijo, mientras se quitaba la pulsera de gardenias que llevaba en la muñeca. Se acercó a la heladera, abrió la puerta y con mucho cuidado la metió adentro-. "Ahí" –susurró. Se fue hacia donde él estaba, le agarró la mano y juntos hicieron los metros que los distanciaba de la habitación.

Shaoran encendió la luz de la mesa de noche y abrió la sabanas de la cama mientras se sentaba en el borde, con su cara iluminada por el deseo. Lo ojos de él tenían un tono oscuro y estaban cargados de emociones, unas emociones que no podía descifrar.

-"Me lo pase muy bien" –le dijo ella muy suavemente.

-"Me alegro" –acarició su pelo y lentamente le coloco un mecho tras la oreja-. "Pero la noche todavía no termina, princesa. Recién comienza." –le acarició la mejilla con la mano y la fue bajando hasta llegar a su cintura, ahí la atrajo a su cuerpo hasta ponerla entre medio de sus piernas, y la beso con intensidad.

La boca de él, cálida, masculina e insistente, invadió la suya, arrebatándole el aliento. Sus manos, grandes y fuertes, pero increíblemente suaves, agarraron su cuerpo y ella sintió su alieno entrar en sus pulmones y la tensión en aumento en todos sus músculos acerados.

Él con un movimiento rápido la coloco sobre la cama, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarla, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, y él intento sacarle el vestido por la cabeza, con muy poco éxito.

Sakura se levantó y se lo quitó, y él pudo ver lo que había debajo de aquel vestido color crema, que había estado acariciando toda la noche. La ropa interior de encaje del mismo color que las flores que le habían regalado era diminuto y hecho para la seducción.

-"¡Estas llena de sorpresas!" –exclamó él, echándose para atrás un mechón de pelo que tenia sobre los ojos-. "Si llegaba a saber que tenias eso debajo del vestido no creo que hubiéramos podido llegar a casa."

-"Hay veces que está muy bien esperar, lo hace todo más interesante" –le aconsejó la ojiverde, con un tono que enseguida la delato, por la forma en que sus manos temblorosas le desabrochaban los botones de la camisa.

Cuando Shaoran estuvo con el pecho desnudo, él mismo de un tirón se saco los pantalones. Con solo los calzoncillos puestos la recostó de nuevo en la cama y la abrazó con fuerza, colocando su frágil mandíbula en su mano.

-"Te has metido en un buen lio, princesa, ¿lo sabes, no?"

-"Estoy empezando a imaginármelo" –le dijo con voz ronca, perdiéndose las palabras en el repentino suspiro que se le escapo al sentir la caricia de su pelo en sus pechos cuando el bajo la cabeza para besar con sus labios su estomago, subiendo después lentamente por sus costillas hasta el corpiño, se lo saco y le agarro los pechos con las manos. Con los dientes le mordió un pezón, y ella no pudo evitar perder el control y gemir fuertemente.

Aquel hombre tenia fuego en la boca, la tocaba, la encendía de una forma impresionante, cuando le beso el pecho, primero uno, después el otro, creyó que estaba a punto de derretirse.

Sakura no pudo resistir mas tiempo y se puso encima de él, apoyándose en sus hombros con las dos manos. Recorrió con su boca su pecho, saboreando el calor de su piel en sus labios.

-"Sakura" –le dijo él con voz ronca, protestando, protestando, por las sensaciones que ella le despertaba con sus caricias.

-"Shh" –le respondió, acariciándole el cuerpo con el pelo mientras subía a su rostro, tal como si fueran hilos de seda. Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, satisfecha y decidida-. "Déjame hacerte el amor, Shaoran" -mientras le recorría el pecho con las manos y besaba su boca con pasión, sus caderas ya desnudas se acercaban cada vez más a las de él.

Y de pronto sintió como la penetraba lentamente. Shaoran comenzó a moverse lentamente, de forma instintiva ella empezó a acompañarlo, hasta que sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

-"Tranquila, princesa" –le dijo él, apretando los dientes, abrazándola por sus caderas, convenciéndola, para que poco a poco fuese un poco más lenta-. "Tranquila..." –con una voz, que casi le hace perder la cabeza.

-"¡Shaoran!" –le dijo, arqueando su cuerpo, acercándose hacia él, y retirándose de pronto, para intentar deshacerse de su abrazo y poder seguir perdiéndose en la sinfonía de amor que estaban creando.

-"Sakura, quiero que esto dure más" –logro decir él, perdiendo el control totalmente cuando su cuerpo empezó cada vez a apretarse más contra él de él, saliendo y entrando en ella-. "Quiero que te lo pasaras bien, princesa. Quiero oírte gritar de placer..."

Sus deseo parecieron hacerse realidad porque ella lo beso apasionadamente y empezó a moverse más deprisa. Y de pronto la llenó, levantándola mientras explotaba en un acto que le hizo sentirse como si estuviera haciendo añicos, pero al mismo tiempo tan lleno como no había estado jamás.

Durante un breve instante, fueron un solo corazón, un solo cuerpo fundido en la más absoluta perfección. Y en ese mismo instante, Shaoran imagino lo que su futuro podría llegar a ser al lado de ella.

Pero de pronto aquel pensamiento desapareció, perdido entre las distintas emociones, de ternura, humor, afecto y un sentimiento posesivo y protector que no podía definir, cuando Sakura le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y se derrumbó encima suyo dando un suspiro de satisfacción muy femenino.

-"¿Estas bien?" –le preguntó, con voz suave y profunda, mientras con una mano le acariciaba la aterciopelada piel de su espalda. Shaoran frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver que no recibía respuesta-. "¿Sakura, estas bien?"

Sonriendo, ella lo beso en el cuello y sin más, se acurruco a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura, preparándose para dormir.

-"Nunca me he sentido mejor, vaquero".

Él la miró y con la mano levanto su barbilla, se inclinó un poco y le rozó la boca con sus labios, sonriendo de satisfacción por dentro, cuando ella suspiró y se apretó contra él.

-"Te quiero, Shaoran" –susurro ella contra sus labios.

Y al minuto siguiente se durmió.

**Continuara...**

Nota de la Autora 

Jejeje Tanto tiempo, no?? No hay excusa que valga para explicar mi retraso, DISCULPENMEEEEE!!!! Los que me conocen sabrán que estos últimos meses no pase mis mejores momentos y no realmente estaba en condiciones para escribir algo tan romántico como es esta parejita tan linda... Pero hoy me decidí a continuar, no sé que tal me ha quedado... la verdad estoy muerta de miedo de haber perdido el toque después de estar tanto tiempo inactiva. ¿Qué opinan?

Muchos besos para todos! Cuídense un montón!

Att. su amiga y escritora,

Lady Verónica Black (recién resucitada de entre los muertos)

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

PD: Mmm ¿Alguien seguirá leyendo este fic?


	12. Capítulo Doce

Declaimer: Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Li era un hombre un tanto difícil de tratar. Tenia un rancho de caballos y criaba a dos niños él solo. Lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de una mujer metiéndose en sus asuntos y poniéndole la vida patas para arriba. No había una mujer en el mundo en la que él pudiera confiar, y menos en aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir como un adolescente. Pero ella era la propietaria de una parte de aquellas tierras y tenia intención de quedarse a vivir allí, le gustara o no al inquietante Xiao Lang Li.

"**Sin poder dejar de Besarte"**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

**Capítulo Doce**

¿Desde cuándo el aroma a café podía considerarse afrodisíaco?, se preguntó Shaoran, desperezándose lentamente en la cama.

Desde que Sakura era la que lo hacía, se respondió a sí mismo, sin preocuparle lo más mínimo lo que se le estaban pasando por la imaginación al oír los ruidos que hacía Sakura en la cocina. Intentó identificar las emociones que sentía.

¿Saciado?

Sí.

¿Agotado?

Totalmente.

¿Satisfecho?

Inequívoca.

¿Feliz?

Sólo de pensarlo, le daba miedo.

Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, y le daba vueltas, más claro lo veía. Se sintió como si pudiera apoderarse él sólo del mundo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan quijotesco, tan poderoso y cobarde a la vez.

¿Pero toda aquella felicidad de dónde precedía?

Echando la vista atrás, al pensar en las últimas semanas, no había habido ningún momento que pudiera identificar como la causa de aquella felicidad. Aquella sensación nacía de otro sitio, de una cosa cotidiana, de una camisa limpia, una palabra amable, el aroma de un guiso en la cocina, las sonrisas en el desayuno, la sensación de que alguien se preocupaba por él.

Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y se quedó mirando el techo, recordando las palabras que Sakura había murmurado la noche anterior.

«_Te quiero, Shaoran_»

Las había dicho tan suave que casi ni el aire se movió, pero él las sintió penetrar en lo más profundo de su mente con una fuerza huracanada. Tres palabras tan sencillas que podían causar un efecto tan impresionante en una persona.

Y qué maravilloso debía ser poderlas decir también, fueran ciertas o no. Poder respondérlas con otras de igual intensidad...

Sakura entró por la puerta con una taza de café en cada mano.

—Buenos días —descalza, con unos pantalones vaqueros desteñidos, una camiseta de color amarillo limón holgada, y con el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza con una cinta color cereza, parecía tener trece años.

Le ofreció una taza y se quedó parada al borde de la cama, mirando la desnudez de su pecho, con ojos tan cálidos y brillosos como la hierba en primavera.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí... mucha —le dijo él, devolviéndole la mirada a la vez que una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. De pronto le vino a la mente una imagen de Shaoran, saliendo de la cama, antes de amanecer, para darle de comer a los animales, y otra mucho más viva de cuando volvió. Se metió silenciosamente en la cama intentando no despertarla; llevaba olor a heno y aire fresco en la piel. Le dio un ligero beso en la frente y ella se despertó automaticamente. Y a continuación hicieron el amor muy lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, hasta que el deseo fue demasiado fuerte y gritaron de placer.

—¿No estás cansado? —le preguntó ella, mientras daba un sorbo de café.

—¿_Cansado_? —le respondió, enarcando una ceja, con aire de incredulidad—. ¿Cansado de tus provocaciones? —continuó diciéndole con una sonrisa—. Para nada, princesa.

Ella lo miró, tratando de ocultarle lo mucho que apreciaba aquel tono burlón que utilizaba al dirigirse a ella.

—Pues será mejor que nos levantemos. Le dije a Tomoyo que iría por Matt antes de las doce, y Josh seguro que ya habrá vuelto a esa hora —para cuando ella y el niño volvieran, seguro que Josh habría tenido tiempo para contárselo todo a Shaoran, y entonces ella trataría de explicarle, si es que la dejaba.

Shaoran dio un sorbo de café y miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de cama. —A lo mejor sí, o a lo mejor no. Seguro que Eric y Josh se han pasado toda la noche hablando. Tenemos todavía mucho tiempo.

—¿Para qué? —le preguntó ella, aunque se imaginaba muy bien la respuesta.

Shaoran puso la taza sobre la mesita de noche, la agarró entre sus brazos y le dijo:

—Para esto —y se puso encima de ella, juntando su boca contra la de ella.

Durante unos minutos, él sólo se conformó con besarla, jugueteando con sus labios, metiendo la lengua en su boca, mordisqueándole el labio y después besándola de nuevo.

Pero al cabo del rato, los besos no eran ya suficiente para satisfacer el deseo que los dos sentían, momento en el que él metió sus ágiles dedos por debajo de la camiseta, subiendo lentamente por su contorno hasta sus pechos. Los agarró con las palmas de las manos, y frotó sus pezones con los pulgares, una y otra vez hasta que se endurecieron, hasta dolerle de necesidad.

Recorrió con su boca todo el cuello, hasta llegar a su oído, echándole el aliento contra su piel delicada y suave.

—Perdóname, princesa, ¿pero no crees que llevas demasiada ropa puesta?

—¿Te parece?

—Me parece que sí... —bajó la cabeza, para saborear los labios, mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones vaqueros, y empezó a quitárselos, y de pronto se oyó golpear la puerta, de forma insistente, y a Kero ladrar.

Shaoran se apartó, a regañadientes y se apoyó en un hombro.

—¿Quién diablos puede ser? —murmuró, mirando su reloj de vuelta—. Si no son más que las diez.

Sakura salió de la cama, tratando de bajarse la camiseta, subirse los pantalones y arreglarse un poco el pelo, todo al mismo tiempo.

—A lo mejor es Josh que se olvido la llave, suele pasarle seguido. Iré a ver.

Shaoran, contra su voluntad puso las piernas en el suelo y empezó a buscar su ropa cuando Sakura ya salía por la puerta.

Cuando volvió, él ya había logrado ponerse sus viejísimos pantalones vaqueros negros, pero no llevaba nada puesto en la parte de arriba. Tenía las botas en una mano.

—¿Qué paso? —le preguntó él.

Ella tardó un segundo en entender que él pensaba que a alguno de los dos chicos le había pasado algo.

—Oh, Shaoran, no paso nada malo —le aseguró ella, enseguida—. No se trata de los chicos. Es una mujer que pregunta por ti. Está esperando en la cocina.

Permaneció quieto durante unos segundos, mirando la expresión de la castaña. Al instante dejó las botas en el suelo y se las puso. Dejó pasar unos minutos, para recobrar el dominio de sí mismo, después de lo cual, y al ver la cara que Sakura le estaba poniendo, le preguntó: —¿Por qué me miras así?

—Porque creo que es la madre de Josh.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella? —le preguntó.

—No, pero...

—Entonces, olvídalo. Hay una posibilidad entre mil de que mi hermana se presente aquí sin ser invitada —se sacó la camisa blanca por fuera y se encogió de hombros—. Confía en mí. Seguro que es alguien interesado en comprar un caballo. La gente se presenta en el momento más inesperado. Aunque... —le dirigió una mirada, antes de salir por la puerta—, quien quiera que sea, tiene bastantes agallas para venir aquí a esta hora un domingo por la mañana.

—Shaoran... —pero él ya se había ido, antes de que ella pudiera pararlo. Sakura lo siguió, rezando para que estuviera en lo cierto y que aquella mujer no fuera su hermana. Pero ella estaba segura de lo contrario.

Y al final, tuvo razón. Shaoran echó un vistazo y se quedó rígido, indicando que aquella mujer no era una extraña. Sakura se apartó un poco, con un nudo en la garganta, mientras observaba cómo los rasgos de él se transformaban.

—Bien, bien, bien —le dijo, en un tono bastante duro, mientras le dirigía una mirada implacable—. Siempre eres de lo más inoportuna, hermanita. Seis malditos años, más de trescientas malditas semanas y has elegido este momento para venir a vernos.

—Me alegro mucho de verte también, Shaoran —por fuera, al menos, Saray Li no pareció inmutarse por aquel recibimiento. Era una mujer alta, delgada, con el pelo corto y azabache. No se parecía mucho a Shaoran, pero tenían los mismos ojos castaños y una mirada de desconfianza inconfundible.

Sin embargo, por un segundo, Sakura creyó percibir una pizca de anhelo en sus caras, aunque rápidamente desapareció, antes de que pudiera confirmarlo.

—¿Cómo estas? —continuó Saray, en el mismo tono educado.

—Muy bien —le respondió Shaoran, como si le hubiera disparado con una escopeta. Corto y mortal.

—Siento haber llegado tan temprano —le dijo, con una taza de café en la mano, mientras apoyaba la espalda en el mostrador—. Pero es que conseguí un avión hasta Seattle y desde allí he venido en coche —iba vestida con un pantalón de tela beige, muy de moda, y una blusa de seda lavanda. Tenía un aspecto fresco y enérgico, para nada como una mujer que se había pasado media noche en un avión.

Shaoran no quiso entrar en una conversación de vaguedades y fue directo al grano.

—¿Por qué no llamaste antes?

—Te llamé varias veces ayer por la tarde... Yo no tengo la culpa que nadie respondiera. A lo mejor no es mala idea de que te incorpores a la modernidad y te compres un contestador automático.

Él ni se dignó a responder.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Saray? —le preguntó entre dientes y con una mirada que helaría un iceberg.

La mujer dudó, echó una mirada en dirección a Sakura y después a su hermano.

—Prefiero hablar en privado. Esto es una cosa de familia, después de todo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Sakura—. Si me perdonan, voy a seguir haciendo mis cosas por ahí...

—Espera un momento —interrumpió Shaoran, mirándola con una cara que la dejó clavada donde estaba—. Esta es mí casa, y por lo que a mí se refiere, tienes más derecho de estar aquí que ella.

Shaoran se volvió de espaldas a su hermana, y aunque con amabilidad, dijo con un tono casi como de advertencia:

—Te presento a mi socia, Sakura Kinomoto. Además de tener una mano maravillosa para los caballos, ha estado llevando la casa y cuidando de _nuestros_ hijos, y no puedo pensar en nada que puedas decir, sin que ella esté delante.

Sakura ya había empezado a andar hacia la puerta, cuando aquella extraordinaria declaración la detuvo.

Sorprendida, lo miró, pero antes de poder decidir si lo que él había dicho, realmente lo quería decir, o si sus palabras las había incitado el deseo de llevarle la contraria a su hermana, él se volvió otra vez y dando la cara a su hermana le preguntó:

—Ahora dime, ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?

—Josh me llamó.

Shaoran se quedó helado.

—¿Cuándo?

—El martes —Saray dio un sorbo de la taza, observando la sorpresa que había causado en él aquella información—. ¿No lo sabías?

—No —respondió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde Sakura estaba. Después volvió a mirar otra vez a su hermana—. No creo que te dijera nada nuevo que te impulsara a venir a verlo, después de todos estos años.

Saray puso la taza en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—He venido para pedirle perdón —le dijo, intentando defenderse—. Por lo mal que me he portado con él. Y para decirte que quiero volver a formar parte de la vida de Josh, de nuevo.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó él. Caminó en su dirección, agarró la taza que había encima de la mesa y apretándola con fuerza, golpeó tan violentamente con ella la mesa que fue un milagro que no se hiciera añicos—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Para siempre —le dijo. Suspiró, para intentar calmarse— Mira —le dijo, intentando razonar—. Voy a casarme el mes que viene, y David y yo estamos pensando en tener un hijo.

—Bueno, bueno, al fin parece que has sentado la cabeza —Shaoran murmuró—, Felicidades hermanita.

—Gracias —le respondió ella—. Amo a David, y he tenido mucha suerte en conocerlo. Pero lo que pasa es que no me atrevía a contarle que tenía a Josh. He hecho muchas tonterías en el pasado. Me he pasado todo el tiempo huyendo de ti y de Josh. No me quería enfrentar a los hechos. Era mucho más fácil pretender que no existíais. Pero cuando Josh llamó... Supe que tenía que aclarar todo esto, que no podía empezar una familia, sin dejar un sitio para la vieja. Y cuando al fin reuní fuerzas y le conté todo a David, él estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Sí? —Shaoran sabía que se estaba poniendo un poco tozudo, pero no parecía poder evitarlo. Sabía que su hermana estaba tramando algo, la conocía muy bien, y su instinto le decía que tramara lo que tramara, no le iba a gustar.

—Ese es un sentimiento muy noble. Has vivido en Washington mucho tiempo, Saray. Los niños no son como esos amigos políticos tuyos. No puedes hacerlos esperar hasta que tienes un hueco en la agenda. Tienen la mala costumbre de ir creciendo y necesitar constantemente el cariño de uno.

—¡Maldita sea, Shaoran, ya lo sé! ¡Lo único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad! ¿O es que todavía me guardas rencor, porque la última vez que estuve aquí te critiqué? Lo único que quería era ayudar.

—¿Llamas ayuda a intentar quitarme al chico?

—¡Sí! ¡No! ¡No lo sé! Tú te acababas de divorciar y tenías a Matt. Y yo me sentía culpable de irme y dejarte sólo con los dos.

—Pues el niño no era una cosa que se pudiera pasar, sin más.

—¡Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta! ¡Me he equivocado! Pero la gente cambia. Yo he cambiado. Estoy preparada para ser la madre de Josh.

—¿Y? —le preguntó él en tono cortante—. Suéltalo ya, Saray.

Ella respiró hondo y se cuadró, mirando a Shaoran en tono desafiante.

—Está bien. Iré al grano. Quiero que Josh se venga y pase un tiempo conmigo en Washington y que viva con David y conmigo una temporada.

Shaoran se quedó mirándola, y empezó a mover la cabeza, como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—No —dijo, simple y llanamente.

—Pero Shaoran, piensa en todas las ventajas para Josh. Colegios privados, una casa con piscina...

—No, y es definitivo.

—¿Alguno de los dos va a preguntarme lo que yo quiero hacer?

Aquella pregunta, que procedía de la puerta trasera, trajo el silencio a la cocina, momento en el que Shaoran y Saray se volvieron para mirar a Josh, cuya llegada había pasado desapercibida. El chico estaba mirándolos a los dos, con todo un remolino de emociones, de sorpresa a asombro, hasta rabia.

—Josh... —transfigurada, Saray miró a su hijo, que recordaba como un niño pequeño, desde la última vez que lo vio, y que ya era más alto que ella—. ¡Oh, Josh, cuánto has crecido!

El chico, desvió la mirada desde su tío a ella y volvió a su punto de partida.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó a Shaoran—. ¿Me vas a preguntar a mí lo que opino?

Al oír aquel tono de desafío en Josh, pareció que Shaoran llegó a alguna decisión. Con una expresión reservada, pasó al lado de Josh, agarró el sombrero del perchero y se lo puso.

—No.

—¡Espera un momento! —protestó Josh, siguiéndole—. ¿Dónde vas?

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¡Pero es que tenemos que hablar de esto!

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí no hay nada que discutir. Ya he tomado una decisión —dijo, abriendo la puerta.

—¡Pues puede que no coincida con la mía! —Josh le advirtió, con un tono chillón.

Shaoran se volvió y le dirigió una mirada, sus ojos tapados por la sombra de su sombrero.

—Tienes razón. Y no puedo hacer nada.

Josh se quedó contemplándole, casi sin creérselo, mientras Shaoran llamó a Kero de un silbido y le acarició, cuando el animal acudió a sus pies.

Josh lanzó un juramento, a espaldas de Shaoran y pegó un puñetazo en la pared.

—¡Maldita sea! —se volvió hacia su madre—. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos marchemos?

—¿Por qué? Yo no, no, lo sé —Saray tartamudeó, quien no se esperaba el cambio tan repentino en el rumbo de los acontecimientos—. Es decir, no estaba pensando que te vinieras a vivir conmigo ya mismo. Pero creo... supongo que lo podré arreglar...

—No —interrumpió Sakura, quien habló por primera vez, con un tono fuerte pero tranquilo, en un ambiente que estaba cargado de emociones.

Josh se volvió para mirarla.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó. A pesar de su tono desafiante, la estaba mirando como si ella fuera la única luz en toda aquella oscuridad reinante.

—No estoy diciendo que no debas ir. Lo que quiero es que lo pienses primero. No te marches porque estés enfadado con tu tío y quieras hacerte el fuerte.

El chico se quedó tenso.

—¡Él es el que se ha ido! No le importa nada. Sólo quiere salirse con la suya.

—Sabes que no es cierto —le respondió ella, cuyo tono fue como un jarro de agua fría para el adolescente.

—¿Entonces por qué se ha marchado?

—Porque está asustado, Josh —le dijo Sakura, con amabilidad. Después de haber escuchado a Shaoran, todas las piezas del rompecabezas habían encajado. Vio claramente la desesperación en el rostro de Shaoran, al pensar en una nueva pérdida en su vida—. Si crees que eres ya mayor para tomar esa decisión, entonces eres ya mayor como para entenderlo. Él te quiere y ha hecho todo lo que ha podido por ser tu padre. Y le da miedo que porque haya aparecido tu madre, te vayas a ir de su lado y lo olvides.

—¡Pero eso es una tontería! —protestó el chico—. Yo nunca haría eso. No podría. Nunca —dudó, mientras perdía todo el tono desafiante, al considerar por primera vez en su vida a su tío como una persona con sus debilidades y virtudes, como todos los demás—. Yo lo quiero. ¿Es que no lo sabe?

—Sí —dijo Sakura, mirando a Saray—. Pero mucha gente le ha dicho lo mismo, y después lo han herido. -Durante unos segundos, permanecieron todos en silencio, y entonces Saray suspiró y bajó los ojos, ante la mirada de censura que le dirigía Sakura. Se fue hacia una silla y se sentó.

—Tiene razón, Josh. La primera fue tu abuela. Shaoran tenía sólo cuatro años, cuando ella, murió. Meses después de que ocurriera, tu abuelo y yo nos lo encontramos caminando alrededor de la casa, llorando y buscándola. Y después fue tu abuelo, y después yo y después Melanie. Y la última vez que estuve aquí le amenacé que te iba a llevar conmigo. Y aquello fue la última gota que colmó el vaso.

Suspiró de nuevo, y miró a su hijo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de tristeza.

—Y creo, sinceramente, que tengo que admitir que no estoy preparada para ser todavía madre en tiempo completo. Estoy empezando una nueva vida, y dentro de unas semanas tendré un marido, y lo tendré que pensar todo.

Saray dudó, pidiéndole con su mirada que lo entendiera.

—Pero la verdad es que quiero conocerte, Josh. Es decir, si quieres. Y siempre podemos llegar a un acuerdo con tu tío. Quizá podamos empezar con que yo venga de visita aquí y tú vayas allí. Y ver qué pasa.

Josh se sentó, y se quedó mirando a su madre, desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Quizá —le dijo, mientras sonreía con cierta sorna—. La verdad —continuó, poniéndose la silla entre las piernas, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo—, sólo pensar en vivir en la ciudad me dan escalofríos. Todas esas calles asfaltadas y todo esos edificios. ¿No les da claustrofobia?

De pronto, sabiendo que todo iba a salir bien, Sakura no esperó a oír nada más. Lo que hizo fue dejarlos solos, se puso sus zapatillas y se fue a buscar a Shaoran.

Estaba en el establo, limpiando las cuadras con una energía febril, lo cual decía mucho del estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba. Cuando la vio, no dijo una palabra.

—Hola —saludó ella, quedándose a una buena distancia de él, mientras levantaba, con el rastrillo, paja sucia y la ponía en la carretilla.

—¿Qué, ya hizo las maletas? —le preguntó, con un tono de impaciencia.

—Oh, Shaoran, no. Josh no se va a ir a ninguna parte. Cuando se le paso el enojo, se ha dado cuenta que aquí es donde tiene que estar. Y también tu hermana.

Durante unos segundos se quedó muy quieto, pero al poco tiempo se recuperó y empezó otra vez a colocar la paja en la carretilla.

Un poco sorprendida, Sakura se quedó observándolo.

—Cuando los dejé, estaban hablando de la posibilidad de visitarse de vez en cuando, siempre que tú estés de acuerdo.

—¿Y por qué no? —le dijo, evitando su mirada, echando un vistazo a la cuadra, luego se fue hacia el granero y agarró una paca de paja, como si fuera una pluma, y la llevó hasta la cuadra.

—Shaoran... —le dijo, mientras él se buscaba en los bolsillos un cuchillo, para cortar la cuerda de la paca, con un ostensible enfado—. ¿Shaoran, qué pasa?

Al oír la pregunta dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la miró. Y ella casi retrocedió al ver su mirada.

—Lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Sakura se sintió desfallecer, pero no quiso mentirle.

—Sí.

—Lo sabía. Se te veía en la cara. ¿Hace cuánto?

—Desde el miércoles por la tarde.

—Y no me lo has dicho —no era una pregunta, era una sentencia.

Casi le da la explicación razonable de que lo había intentado, pero al ver cómo la miraba, decidió que dijera lo que le dijera, no iba a importar.

—No.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme que no de esa forma? —dijo irritado dejando atrás su indiferencia, y con ella su moderación, porque toda la angustia y la frustración que había sentido en la conversación con su hermana, de pronto salió a la superficie—. Lo siento, princesa, pero no te creo absolutamente nada de lo que dices.

Con el mismo peligro que un tigre encerrado en un espacio muy pequeño, se volvió y empezó a caminar.

—Durante todo este tiempo he temido encariñarme contigo, porque no quería que me hicieras daño. Pero ese no era el peligro, ¿verdad? —las palabras le iban saliendo de prisa.

—Shaoran, déjame que te lo explique...

—¡No! ¡Me he estado preocupando por lo que no me tenía que preocupar! Todo lo que has hecho, las lecciones a Josh, los chistes a Matt y las sonrisas y los besos a mí, no lo hiciste porque realmente nos querías ¡Eran para asegurarte un sitio aquí!

—Eso no es verdad...

—¡No me digas eso! ¡Y pensar que incluso estaba empezando a confiar en ti!

—Shaoran, por favor—le suplicó, abriendo los ojos, suplicándole que lo entendiera—. Josh confió en mí, sí. Pero yo no quería quitarte nada a ti. Quise darle el margen suficiente para hacer las cosas a su manera. ¡Lo siento! No sabía qué hacer. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—¡Lo siento! —recogió la palabra y se la tiró a la cara—. Puedes poner las excusas que quieras, bonita, pero el fondo de todo es que cuando yo pensaba que estabas jugando limpio conmigo, en realidad me estabas engañando.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —le dijo, mientras las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos—. ¿Quieres escucharme? Sí, sí quiero un sitio aquí, pero no a tu costa ni con engaños. Quiero estar contigo porque te quiero, Shaoran. Matt, Josh y tú, son como la familia que perdí, la que siempre soñé volver a tener.

—¿De verdad? —gritó él, dominando como podía la aparición de una sensación de inseguridad—. ¡Ahí es donde estás equivocada! Nosotros somos una familia, pero _no_ la tuya. ¿Por qué no dejas de meter las narices en las cosas de los demás?

Ella se quedó pálida y poco a poco fue retrocediendo, como si le acabaran de ver un fantasma.

De pronto Shaoran se dio plena cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir.

—¡Maldita sea! —se sintió como si le acabaran de dar un puñetazo en el estómago, cuando vio la cara que ella tenía.

Dio un grito de frustración y moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, agarró la paca de paja y la tiró contra la pared.

Shaoran se agarró la cabeza con las manos, incapaz de mirarla de frente, arrepintiéndose de lo que le había dicho, porque sabía que de lo que la había acusado, nada era verdad.

De pronto creyó oír la voz de Matt, como entre sueños.

"_Claro que lo haría, ¿no, Saku?"_

Y se sintió más tranquilo, cuando evocó lo que Sakura le contestó.

"_Por supuesto, Matt. Claro que cuidaría de ti."_

Y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que si conseguía abrazarla otra vez, nada volvería a ser igual que antes. De ahora en más haría que todo sea diferente.

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que se había marchado.

Sakura se había ido del rancho.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Holaas!!

Veo que aunque el tiempo pasa y cada vez me cuesta más actualizar ustedes no dejan de darme ánimos, y creo que la forma de ir recompensando tal muestra de apoyo es ir actualizando... no prometo nunca que sea lago inmediato, pero si que lo haré!

Este es el anteúltimo capítulo, si... esta historia se termina en un capitulito más... todavía no tengo en claro si haré un epilogo o no, eso lo vera el tiempo, pero por ahora ya saben... arremánguense la camisa y pónganse a teclear lindos comentarios!! Quiero que me cuenten que cosas les gustaron más del ci, que capítulos, escenas y hasta como creen q va a terminar... vamos a compartir un poco!!

Cualquier cosa ya saben... aca estoy!! :-)

Lady Verónica Black.-

PD: Ya lo saben, así que...

"Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"

¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!


	13. Capítulo Trece NUEVO y FINAL!

Declaimer: Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo

**Declaimer:** Estos maravillosos, perfectos (…y sexys en el caso de Xiao y Eriol ) y divertidos personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo solo los pido prestado para que actúen en mis retorcidas historias.

**Síntesis:** Li era un hombre un tanto difícil de tratar. Tenia un rancho de caballos y criaba a dos niños él solo. Lo que menos necesitaba era la presencia de una mujer metiéndose en sus asuntos y poniéndole la vida patas para arriba. No había una mujer en el mundo en la que él pudiera confiar, y menos en aquella mujer que lo hacia sentir como un adolescente. Pero ella era la propietaria de una parte de aquellas tierras y tenia intención de quedarse a vivir allí, le gustara o no al inquietante Xiao Lang Li.

"**Sin poder dejar de Besarte"**

(by Lady Verónica Black)

**Capítulo Trece**

—Te lo estoy diciendo —Sakura se dirigía a Kero, intentando olvidar las lágrimas que recorrían su cara—. Si el mundo estuviera gobernado por mujeres, las cosas irían mucho mejor. Mira el desastre que hacen los hombres...

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, para limpiarse las lágrimas que desde mucho tiempo había dejado de intentar no derramar. Luego miró de nuevo al cachorro, que la observaba a su vez, desde el asiento de al lado del conductor, con su hocico apoyado en la ventanilla.

—¿Qué piensas?

El perrito expresó su opinión dando un bostezo y rascándose las orejas con ojos somnolientos.

-Tenias que ser macho...

¿En todo caso, qué otra cosa se podría esperar de un perro que se llamaba Kero?, se preguntó ella, reprimiendo un sollozo. Agarró una llave inglesa, para sacar el tornillo de la rueda pinchada que tenía el Cherokee. La puso en la tuerca y trató de moverla, con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero apenas logró que se moviera unos milímetros.

-Para lo único que me sirven los hombres y ahora ni uno cerca.

Se levantó, lanzó un juramento y se dijo a sí misma que no iba a ceder a su impulso de echarse a llorar desesperada.

Lo que hizo fue dar una patada a la llave, mientras pensaba la situación en la que estaba. Perdida en medio de ninguna parte, en un sitio que a lo mejor ni siquiera venía en el mapa, con un Jeep que no podía conducir y sin más compañía que un perrito vago, gigante y dormilón.

Pero aquello no había sido culpa suya. ¿Quién habría pensado que iba a pinchar en medio de la absoluta nada? ¿Quién habría pensado que aquella maldita tuerca no cedería ni un poquito aunque usara toda su fuerza?

"_Nosotros somos una familia, pero no la tuya." _

Se encogió, incapaz de pensar todavía en aquella frase sin sentir un agujero en el pecho.

Se había ido del rancho porque necesitaba distanciarse de aquellas terribles palabras y del dolor que le habían causado. No tenía nada que ver con aquella otra sensación de ser una extraña en aquel ambiente, de sentir más que nunca que no tenia un lugar en el mundo ni nadie que pudiera proclamar como suyo.

Pero su intención, desde luego, no había sido perderse.

Escapar. Huir. Castigar al idiota vaquero por ser un maldito insensible... pero no quería esto.

Salió del rancho sin rumbo fijo, para poner en orden sus sentimientos, pero sólo hasta que llegara el momento de ir a buscar a Matt. Pero de pronto la rueda reventó.

Le pegó otra patada a la llave. Pero esta vez falló y en vez de dar a la llave, acabó con la puntera de sus zapatillas de lona en la taza de acero del neumático.

Juró por lo bajo, se agarró el pie y se sentó de golpe en el suelo. Las lágrimas le empezaron a salir como si fuera un torrente, hasta que de pronto se empezó a calmar.

Cuando salió la última lágrima y todo su ser se limitaba a emitir pequeños sonidos entrecortados, se limpió la nariz con la manga de la camiseta, y se tumbó en el suelo. Totalmente agotada, se quedó mirando al cielo, a ver pasar las nubes, hasta que la noche pasada con Shaoran y la tumultuosa mañana empezaron a pasar factura, y se quedó profundamente dormida.

No se despertó hasta bien pasada la tarde. Kero había salido por la ventana, y estaba junto a ella, roncando en su oído. Y a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba dolorido, por la dureza del terreno, su mente estaba despejada.

Y esta vez, cuando oyó lo que le decía Shaoran de que no eran su familia, se veía contestándole de forma inmediata, que una familia basada en qué.

Una familia era quererse mutuamente, querer lo mejor para los demás, compartir sus triunfos y sus fracasos, entonces ella estaba más que cualificada. Ella sentía todo eso por Shaoran y los niños. Eran su familia.

Y si la cosa se limitaba a cuidados, en tener cuidado de no meter una rana en la lavadora, o en contar chistes malos, para ver la cara de felicidad de un niño, o enseñarle a montar a caballo a un quinceañero, ella ya lo había hecho.

Y si la cosa tenía que ver con amar a un hombre tanto que no podía resistir el pensamiento de ver sus pies descalzos en un suelo de madera frío, y en hacer su trabajo, aparte del suyo, sólo para que pudiera descansar un poco más, o ser capaz de perdonar todo, incluso lo peor que hubiera podido decir, ella sería definitivamente la elegida.

Y ningún vaquero tozudo iba a convencerla de lo contrario.

¿Pero cómo iba a poderle decir todo aquello, cuando estaba perdida?

Se puso de pie. No había más remedio que echarse a andar. Si se quedaba allí, podían pasar días antes de que alguien la encontrara. Y tenía que decirle un par de cosas a Shaoran Li, que no podían esperar mucho.

Y muy decidida, con Kero a su lado, se echó a andar.

¿Dónde diablos se habría metido Sakura?

Shaoran estaba en el patio y miró el reloj por centésima vez en los últimos minutos.

Las seis y media. Había estado fuera más de siete horas. Además estaba empezando a oscurecer. Dentro de una hora, estaría totalmente oscuro.

En todo ese tiempo se dio cuenta que de toda la gente que conocía, Sakura era la única en la que podía confiar. Lo había demostrado desde la primera vez que llegó a RoseHill, cuando aceptó la tarea de limpiar la cocina y ocuparse de la casa.

Era la mujer más honrada y sincera que él conocía.

Y él se lo había agradecido con una crueldad sin límites, diciéndole lo que sabía que le más le dolía.

"_Nosotros somos una familia, pero no la tuya. ¿Por qué no dejas de meter las narices en las cosas de los demás?"_

Se acordó de la cara que puso al escucharlo. Una sola palabra no alcanzaría para describirla.

Incredulidad. Dolor. Vergüenza. Miedo. Y de vuelta un dolor puro y duro.

Y se sintió tan avergonzado cuando vio lo que había causado, sin embargo mantenía la esperanza de que volvería, que entendería que él había hablado tonterías, que la situación de creer perder a Josh y su nueva relación con ella lo habían desbordado.

Porque aquella era su casa. Y Matt, Josh y él eran su familia, unidos por sentimientos de paciencia, alegría, cariño y ternura. Y la evidencia se podía apreciar en todas partes, desde el jardín al lado de su apartamento, hasta las flores en su mesita de noche. Desde los dibujos que hacía Matt, cuidadosamente pegados en la puerta de la heladera, hasta los libros sobre montar de caballo en la estantería de Josh. Incluso los establos habían dejado de ser un lugar sacrosanto, desde que aquel semental organizaba una buena, cada vez que alguien se acercaba, que no fuera su amada Sakura.

—¡Tío! —la puerta se abrió de golpe y Josh salió corriendo hacia él, con Matt a sus talones.

A pesar de su agitación, Shaoran se sintió satisfecho al ver a Matt corriendo hacia él, tan pequeño y rubio y Josh, tan alto y moreno.

Josh y él ya habían hablado. El chico fue al establo cuando se acababa de ir Sakura, y tuvieron una larga discusión. Al final Josh se sinceró y contó todos sus temores secretos sobre su nacimiento, y Shaoran le había escuchado al fin, para indicarle el camino cuando sabía y reconfortarle cuando no podía hacer otra cosa.

Fue una discusión larga y emotiva y las cosas se estaban ya aclarando, cuando Saray apareció y entonces siguieron hablando los tres. Saray les dijo que iba a visitarlos con su marido, Shaoran empezó a sentirse optimista e hizo un intento por cerrar la herida que había estado abierta durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando ya habían acabado de hablar, aparecieron los Hiragizawa con Matt. Y fue cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta de que Sakura se había marchado. Y para aquel entonces, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y no había querido ir a buscarla, por miedo a que volviera y no lo encontrara.

Así que se quedó esperando. A lo mejor fue una tontería. A lo mejor se había marchado para siempre, y lo llamaría en unos días, para decirle dónde tenía que enviar los caballos y sus cosas. Pero aquello era imposible. No quería ni pensarlo. Porque ella le había hecho ver las cosas con esperanza y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

—¡Oye, tío Shaoran! —le dijo Josh, mientras Matt todavía seguía corriendo—. Ha llamado Mac Witke. Iba en su bicicleta y encontró el Jeep de Sakura.

Shaoran creyó morir, sólo de pensar que podía haber tenido un accidente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando calmarse, y casi no escucha lo que Josh dijo a continuación.

—El coche estaba en la carretera de Cowlitz, pasada Pointed Rock, a unos quince kilómetros de aquí. Mac ha dicho que tenía una rueda pinchada. Y que parece que la intentó cambiar, pero no pudo.

Shaoran abrió los ojos.

—¡Qué!

Josh tragó saliva, dudando si decirle lo siguiente.

—Ha dicho que ya se había marchado, cuando llegó. Que había desaparecido.

—Wow —dijo Matt, con los ojos tan grandes como platos—. Extraterrestres.

Pero Shaoran no estaba escuchando. Estaba demasiado ocupado diciéndole a Josh que le llenase una cantimplora y buscase una linterna, mientras él se dirigía hacia el establo. Porque él no creía en extraterrestres. Lo que él creía era que una mujer pequeña y tozuda, con suficientes agallas, tenía que hacer lo que le había prometido y volver a casa.

Alguien debía haber movido el rancho de su sitio. No era lo más probable, pero era lo único que podía pensar. Había estado andando horas, y en ese tiempo ya tenia que estar en RoseHill. Estaba agotada y tenía mucha sed, los pies le dolían, y además Kero se había cansado a la media hora y lo había tenido que llevar en brazos.

Se sentía tan desgraciada que cuando subió con dificultad otro de los montículos que cubrían el paisaje casi se da de narices contra un caballo y su jinete.

—Hola, princesa —sentado en su caballo, Shaoran llevaba una camisa azul, con un sombrero negro. Sakura pensó que no había visto a nadie tan maravilloso en su vida.

—¡Shaoran!

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, no hace falta. Gracias.

Y levantó el mentón y pasó caminando, junto a él.

El primer impulso de Shaoran fue agacharse un poco del caballo, agarrarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Era una mujer tan guapa. Aunque no estuviera peinada, y tuviera la cara y la ropa lleva de polvo, deseó tocarla y asegurarse de que era real.

Pero había algo vulnerable en su boca y en el brillo de sus preciosos ojos, algo que indicaba que estaba atravesando momentos muy emotivos, y que no había que forzarla mucho para que estallara.

Espoleó el caballo, para que se pusiera en marcha, detrás de ella y echó una mirada a Kero, que estaba sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué le paso al perro?

—Nada, está un poco cansado.

—¿Estás segura que no queres que te lleve?

—No.

Juró entre dientes y trató de pensar en la forma de convencerla.

—Yo que tú me lo pensaría, porque en esta época es cuando salen las serpientes más venenosas.

Ella se paró, como si se hubiera golpeado contra una pared. Muy lentamente se quitó al perro de encima, lo puso en el suelo, se volvió y se puso las manos en las caderas.

—¡Muy gracioso, Li! —su labio temblaba—. No me inmuté la primera vez que vi tu cocina, ni tampoco cuando te atreviste a meterte con mi perro y me voy a asustar ahora, con esa estupida historia de una serpiente.

Pero de pronto, él se agachó, la agarró y se la puso junto a su pecho, sentada en la silla. Y la abrazó, fuerte y sin dejar un solo centímetro de espacio libre entre ellos, dando gracias a Dios por haberla podido encontrar, porque estuviera bien.

Sakura estaba muy rígida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Li?

Shaoran escondió la cabeza en su cuello, y respiró hondo.

—¿Te acuerdas de ese sitio que decías que querías?

Durante unos segundos, ella se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, y de pronto se sintió llena de alegría por dentro.

—Oh, Shaoran —le echó los brazos al cuello, una de ellas acariciándole con delicadeza su espalda—. Claro que sí.

Shaoran levantó la cabeza y la miró, y todo lo que sentía por ella, amor, alegría y esperanza, se reflejaba en su expresión. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Siento mucho lo que te dije...

—Shh —le dijo, poniendo un dedo en su boca—. Lo entiendo —y la verdad es que era cierto.

—Sakura... –una mano tomo su pequeño rostro y lo acerco al suyo, sus ojos, esos cálidos y cristalinos ojos verdes, lo miraban como si fuera su mundo, con una devoción y lealtad que lo conmovieron hasta lo más profundo. Sakura lo quería... y él, Dios, ya no valía la pena negarlo, también-. Te quiero.

—Y yo te quiero también a ti, vaquero —le dijo muy suave. Y le puso las manos en la cara y se lo acercó y le dio un beso muy tierno, sabiendo que de aquel momento se iba a acordar toda su vida.

Las estrellas acababan de hacer su aparición en el cielo, cuando Shaoran y Sakura se dirigían hacia RoseHill.

De los establos salió el sonido de Jezhar, dando la bienvenida. En la casa todas las luces estaban encendidas y los niños, de pronto, aparecieron en la puerta corriendo hacia ellos. Sakura sintió un escalofrío de felicidad.

Shaoran la abrazó.

—¿Tenes frío?

—No. Yo solo estoy muy feliz.

—Bien porque de ahora en más ese será mi propósito diario.

—Lo único... —le dijo, un poco tensa—. Siento mucho no haberte dicho lo de Josh.

—Bueno, entonces estoy en mi derecho de reclamar una compensación.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Pues dado que esta comunidad es muy conservadora y chismosa, no tendrás más remedio que casarte conmigo. No quiero tener más problemas por un tiemopo.

—Bueno, si insistes...

La mano grande de Shaoran cubrió la de Sakura, y la levantó para darle un beso.

—Insisto.

Sakura se apoyó en él, y sintió la solidez de su cuerpo, y el suave latir de su corazón. Suspiró, contenta, luego volvió la cabeza y lo besó en la mejilla, ante lo cual los chicos empezaron a dar gritos y Kero a ladrar.

Shaoran la besó lenta y profundamente, se apartó un poco, sonrió y volvió a poner su boca contra la de ella. Y en aquel momento Sakura supo que había encontrado su hogar.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Buenas...!!

Si aunque no lo crean actualice... ! Aunque seguro más de una persona me quiere matar... yo tampoco quería que terminara el fic :-( Pero igualmente lo que duro (q fue bastante) fue para mi una experiencia única y especial.

Les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, cada uno era una aliciente que me obligaba a trabajar en la historia, así que amigos/ as y compañeros/ as... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y EL AGUANTE!! También quiero dedicar exclusivamente este capítulo y el fic entero a mi hermanita del corazón, si no fuera por sus amenazas de muerte y vergüenza publica nunca hubiera terminado tan "rápido" el capítulo. Te quiero Manis, sos la mejor consejera y amiga que tengo hace mucho tiempo!! (Aunque a veces seas medio sicótico XD).

Gracias de vuelta a todos por acompañarme, fueron los mejores lectores que se pueden tener!! Espero verlos pronto en otro de mis fics –los cuales espero ir retomando de apoco-.

Cuídense y besotes

Lady Verónica Black.-

PD: Ya lo saben, por ultima vez por acá, gritemos a todo pulmón...

"Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"

¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!

PD: Vavan si dio inspiración... juajua!


End file.
